Nadia Green
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Nadia Green a new CSI for the nightshift, everyone makes her feel welcome. Well almost everyone there was one person who wanted to make her life a living hell. Rated K for now may increase in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI but do own this story along with my older sister so if you must sue us, please make sure it's my sister.

INTRO

Nadia Green was going to be a new CSI for the nightshift team of Las Vegas Crimelab. Catherine, Sara and Sofia are glad that there is going to be a new girl, so are the guys but for a whole different reason. Ecklie once he first layed his eyes on Nadia, or as her friends called her Kaza, was going to make her life a living hell.

>> 

On her first impression Nadia liked the look of Las Vegas Crimelab and couldn't wait to meet her team mates. Walking through the lab she automatically felt at home. Approaching the reception desk and Judy, Nadia took in a deep breath and announced her arrival.

"Hi I'm Nadia Green, here to see Gil Grissom" said Nadia

"Does he know your here today" asked Judy

"No he doesn't I'm one of his team, so to speak" sighed Nadia

Ecklie walked around the corner to find Nadia standing at reception and he liked what he saw. 30yr old Nadia, tall slim with brunette hair and brown eyes and in Ecklie's mind a ass to die for. Nadia was standing with her hands on her hips sighing, Ecklie walked up to the desk looked up and down Nadia's body and then tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm Ecklie, but you can call me Conrad, I'll take you to Grissom and his team" grinned Ecklie

Showing Nadia which direction to take he allowed to her to walk past and once again his eyes locked on to her ass. Ecklie walked fast to be beside Nadia and tried to bring up conversation, it didn't work Nadia wanted to get straight into work formalities would come later.

>> 

When they both got to the breakroom she found her new team members sitting in various areas of the breakroom doing various activities. Catherine and Sara were discussing wedding dresses and Greg was staring up at the celing and spinning in his chair, Nick and Warrick were playing on the playstation and Sofia was making everyone a cup of coffee, Nadia smiled and opened the door. Everyone turned around or looked up from what they were doing, apart from Greg and looked at Nadia and Ecklie

"Hi I'm" Nadia started saying before Ecklie jumped in

"This is Nadia Green, your new CSI treat her well and where is Grissom" asked Ecklie

"Hey I can talk for myself" snapped Nadia "you the hell are you anyway, oh yeah Ecklie but you can call me Conrad ha what sort of chat up line is that"

Ecklie stormed out of the room and left 6 CSI's laughing, Sara and Catherine got up and walked over to Nadia.

"Do you know how long we have wanted to say that" grinned Sara "hi I'm Sara Sidle, soon to be Stokes"

"Hi Sara Sidle soon to be Stokes" grinned Nadia

"Hi i'm Catherine Willows and i'll be getting married to the lovely Warrick Brown" grinned Catherine

"Well hi Catherine, umm who is Warrick" asked Nadia

"Me" said Warrick waving his hand in the air and returning to the playsation "ahh Nick man you suck"

"Hey be polite" shouted Sofia who walked over to Warrick and hit him across the back of the head "I'm Sofia Grissom, married to Gil Grissom, I was a police officer, then a CSI then a Detective and now again a CSI"

"Interesting career moves" grinned Nadia "who's the muppet on the chair"

"That is Greg Sanders" replied Sara "he's the CSI clown"

Greg continued to spin on his chair until he fell off and then stood up with his face turning red.

"I'm good, woah" said Greg "who are you, dam your hot"

"I'm Nadia and sorry little man i'm not your type" grinned Nadia

"Your loss" sighed Greg "you owe me $40 Nick, I told you the new CSI was going to be hot"

"I don't owe you any money Greggo" grinned Nick "besides you heard Grissom talking to Nadia over the phone, so sorry my friend you forfeit"

"Ahh Nicky" groaned Greg "Sara help me will ya"

"No chance Greg, fight your own battles" grinned Sara

Greg stormed out of the breakroom and walked into the ajoining lab and closed the door, Nadia looked out into the corridor shook her head and turned back towards her new friends.

>> 

"Where has he gone" asked Nadia "where is Grissom"

"Greg has gone to sulk and here comes Grissom now" said Sofia "hi honey"

"HI Fia" grinned Grissom "What are you doing here"

"Aww can't I come see my friends and my Cuddly Wuddly" grinned Sofia

"Cuddly Wuddly" asked Catherine "interesting nickname there Grissom, ok can we have some assignments now"

"First I would like to introduce our new CSI" said Grissom

"No need she's already announced herself and upset two people already" said Sara grinning

"Well Ecklie was using out of date chat up lines and Greg well he's umm Greg" sighed Nadia

Grissom just grinned at Nadia and then assigned his team of 8, including himself the assignments and was also waiting to be summoned to Ecklie's office for Nadia's outburst, but he thought who would blame her Ecklie wasn't the most good looking bloke in the world Nadia obviously had taste.

OK please review it makes me happy or should I say us.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow already got one review thanks gamg337

>> >>

Grissom must have been joking when he assigned me and Greg on a case I couldn't stand his wiggling eyebrows and surgestive body language, who in their right mind would work with him, oh yeah me!

"So Nadia your with me" grinned Greg "i'm all yours"

"Lets get one thing straight you are a annoying little blob" screamed Nadia "just don't get in my way and we are taking my car no questions or else"

"Or else what" questioned Greg

"Well put it this way, would you like kids in the future" snapped Nadia

"Ok, ok jeez you need to get laid" grinned Greg running out of the room and towards the exit

Nadia shook her head and went towards the exit and her car, she wasn't looking forward to investigating this B+E with Greg.

>> >>

Arriving at the scene Nadia knew it was going to be a biggy and when she got closer she could smell the decomp in the air, Greg groaned and got out of the car and got both Nadia's and his own kit out of the trunk. Jim saw both Nadia and Greg walking towards him and kept his hankie to his face.

"Hi Greg, umm sorry I don't know you" asked Jim

"I'm Nadia the new CSI" sighed Nadia "so now that formalities are done can we get to work"

Jim looked at Nadia and then to a grinning Greg and with his arms showed Nadia and Greg towards the house, when they entered the scene Greg and Jim went green, it didn't help that Nadia was learning over the body and collecting evidence surrounding the body, Nadia looked back over her shoulder and grinned.

"Aww guys you ok" grinned Nadia "you need some air"

"No Nadia just give me aminute" groaned Greg "no sorry no can do I'll be outside processing"

Greg ran out of the house and Jim looked at Nadia and shrugged his shoulders and also went outside, Nadia looked at both men and shook her head again

"Wimps" sighed Nadia and then screamed when her foot slipped and she landing in the decomp in front of her "Greg help"

Greg ran back in the house forgetting the smell and went towards Nadia, he held out his hand and slipped and landed on top of Nadia now also covered in the decomp, Jim stood at the entrance grinning and watching Greg and Nadia screaming and attempting to get up.

>> >>

3 hours later and smelling awful both Greg and Nadia walked back into the lab carrying two bags full of lemons and not carrying very good expressions on their faces. Nick and Warrick noticed them both and took of in the other direction as the smell made them feel sick. Walking towards the locker room and the forgiving showers they were both thankful that no one else was in there.

30 minutes later, showered and fully clothed Nadia and Greg stand in the locker room and Greg smiles at Nadia and then starts to walk out of the room, Nadia stops him and smiles at Greg

"This doesn't have to leave this room" said Nadia "you know rolling around in decomp"

"I would like to roll around in something a little different sometime" grinned Greg

"Don't make your head swell Greg" grinned Nadia

"Aww Nadia" whimpered Greg "please"

"Stop pouting" groaned Nadia "Greg, stop it and from now on call me Kaza all my friends do"

"Friends wohoo Nadia, I mean Kaza is my friend" screamed Greg skipping down the corridor and into Ecklie, Nadia grinned and walked towards a groaning Ecklie and a worried Greg.

"Well Miss Green, would you kindly tell me why Sanders is skipping around the lab" asked Ecklie

"Well for starters his name is Greg, and secondly we all know that Greg is the CSI clown we are used to it" replied Nadia who grinned and then walked the short distance to the break room opened the door and then closed the door behind her.

"God she's great" grinned Greg "I think i'm in love"

Greg walked away from a stunned Ecklie and went into the breakroom to find Nadia and the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok two reviews now and this is only been on the site aprox 30mins

It had been 6 months since Nadia, or Kaza has everyone called her now had joined the team, Nadia had settled in really well and had made friendships with all the team but mainly her relationship with Greg was the most talked about topic in the building, not everyone knew that Greg had spent Thanksgiving with Nadia's family, and they didn't care one bit. There was one person who didn't like it and was planning a way of stopping it.

In a dark alley just off the strip two men met to discuss how to get Nadia and make her fall in love, forcefully with one of them.

"You create the crime scene and I'll get you the girl, and then you bring her to me understood" asked the first man

"Understood completley, what if she puts up a fight" asked the second man

"Do whatever is nessacary, but don't kill her you may have to leave that up to me" said the first man

"Once you have the girl what are you going to do" asked the second guy

"All in good time, create the scene and get the girl if you screw up your on your own" said the first guy

Nadia and the gang were all sat in the breakroom when Ecklie walked in and said that Grissom was running late and that he should hand out assignments, once all assignments were handed out Ecklie returned to his office.

For Nadia and Greg it was going to be a simple B+E, or so they thought, on arrival Jim had said the house was all clear and that it was ready for processing. Nadia stayed downstairs while Greg went upstairs once Greg was out of sight a dark figure came up behind Nadia and hit her across the head and carried her out of the back door and out into open fields.

Ok sorry for the short chapter ha ha and it's a cliffhanger too, hey but not for long so have no fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Told you, you wouldn't wait to long for the next chapter.

>> >>

Nadia woke up to find that she had been handcuffed to a bed and striped down to her underwear, she found the room extremely cold and might she say it quite frightning.

"Help is anyone out there" screamed Nadia

"No one to help you my sweet, but there are two people that want to help ourselves" said the voice who then let out an evil laugh.

Nadia closed her eyes trying not to let her tears fall, she missed the team no that wasn't totally correct she missed Greg, what she wouldn't do for his flirting right about now.

>> >>

Meanwhile back at the lab Grissom and the team were huddled in the breakroom, Greg was pacing and Sara was swearing at Ecklie for sending Nadia and Greg to the scene.

"You are a ass, you sent them to that scene where you proberly knew it was dangerous" screamed Sara

"Every scene CSI's go to is dangerous, it's part of the job you of all people should know that Miss Sidle" sneered Ecklie

"Why you son of a bitch" screamed Sara

"Grissom please control Miss Sidle, now if you excuse me i have important matters to take care off"

Ecklie walked back out of the breakroom with a smug grin on his face and instead of going to his office he left the lab and out of Vegas.

>> >>

Nadia was fighting a losing battle she was tired and hungry and not to mention the pain sheering through her abdomen, was making her sleepy and for Nadia sleep was not an option, Nadia could feel two people watching her and it made the normally calm and collected young CSI very very scared.

"Well boss I did what you said, so what is my reward" asked the voice

"Your reward is this" said the second voice and then there was a gun shot and Nadia feared even more for her life.

"You bastard, you veil excuse for a man" screamed Nadia

"Now, now Nadia that wasn't very nice was it" said the voice

"Holy shit it's you" screamed Nadia "they will find us and then they'll make you pay"

"Do you think they scare me" grinned the voice "ha no, Nadia Green fear me"

"I will not fear you, you sick sadistic sod" screamed Nadia "you"

Nadia didn't finish her sentence as the barrel of the gun hit her across the face and she fell into unconciousness.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Why thank you everyone who has reviewed so far it makes us happy so we will continue for however long it takes

>> >>

While everyone in the lab was worrying for Nadia, Grissom had been called by the Sheriff to say that Nadia's parents were flying in from New York and were needing to be picked up from the airport, several arguements later and Grissom, Greg and Sara were in the car making a quiet and might I add worrying journey until Greg's phone rang

"Sanders" answered Greg "hello is anyone here"

_"Well well Mr Sanders I have your girlfriend here and my my she was good" said the voice_

"You sick fuck where is Kaza" screamed Greg "where is she"

_"Well your beloved Kaza is tied up to a bed and bleeding, so glad Igot my worth out of her" laughed the voice_

"You sick fuck wait till I get my hands on you" screamed Greg

Sara and Grissom were just staring and had to pull over before they crashed, Grissom rang Jim so that he could collect Nadia's parents while they returned to the lab, hoping that they could trace the last call to Greg's phone.

>> >>

When they arrived back at the lab, they found the whole team, Nadia's parents, the Sheriff and even Ecklie in the breakroom, although Greg wasn't in the right frame of mind he noticed that Ecklie had a brand new clean suit on which he thought was rather odd.

"Mr and Mrs Green, this is Gil Grissom Nadia's superviser" announced Ecklie

"Mr and Mrs Green, we are sorry for you having to be here but I can assure you me and my team are doing everything possible to find your daughter" remarked Grissom

"Thank you Mr Grissom, Greg how you holding up" asked Mr Green

"I failed you Paul, I couldn't protect her" cried Greg "i'm so sorry I should have been processing downstairs then she wouldn't be missing"

"Greg dear don't blame yourself, your a good boy and Kaza likes that about you" replied Mrs Green

"I know she does Lucy, but I still feel like i've failed you" sniffed Greg

"Oh come here" sobbed Lucy "I knew you had a soft spot for my daughter since you came with her for Thanksgiving"

Sara looked at Greg and Mrs Green embracing and didn't want to interrupt them but to save Nadia she actually did.

"Greg your phone" said Sara "can I take it to Archie, please"

Greg handed Sara his phone and everyone sat in the breakroom waiting for Archie to trace the call, what Archie discovered shocked him and scared him too.

Aww love is in the air and ha ha another cliffhanger oh well sue me LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - same as Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long but my sister felt unwell and didn't get to type this up and then email it me, but as you can see she has recovered and back in full force.

>> >> 

As soon as Archie got over what he saw, he ran fron the AV lab and back into the breakroom. When Archie came into the room he looked around and felt everyone's eyes upon him waiting for the answer.

"Well..well the call was traced to..to a person in this room" said Archie clearly nervous and losing the will to say who it was

"Well that narrows it down" snapped Sara "Archie who the hell has kidnapped my best friend"

"Well..well it's" Archie looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the person it was "umm maybe if I showed you, may I borrow your phone Sara"

"Fine but get a move on" sighed Sara

>> >>

In another part of Vegas, well just on the outskirts lay Nadia cold, wet and covered in blood. She was now untied and naked her underwear ripped and thrown across the other side of the room, thankfully she still had her gun and even her phone. Crawling across the room to her phone she opened her phone and sends a message to Greg's phone and switches on the built in GPS, her message read

_Greg please come find me, i'm cold and alone and I don't know how much longer I can hold on, he..he hit me, raped me and stabbed me, i'm so cold._

_Love Kaza_

Meanwhile at the lab Archie was just about to ring the phone that belonged to the kidnapper when Greg's phone started to ring, without question Archie opened the phone and instantly ran back out of the breakroom and back to his office, everyone sat in the breakroom looking around stunned and waiting for Archie to return.

Within 5 minutes Archie came back into the room and instead of ringing the phone he went straight up to the owner.

"You sick fuck where is Kaza" screamed Archie "where is she Ecklie"

"As some criminals say, no comment" sneered Ecklie

Archie flew at Ecklie and smashed him into the floor, when it had registered in the minds of Greg and Nadia's dad Paul all hell broke loose. Greg punched and kicked Ecklie and Paul went for his throat both demanding where Nadia was.

"Tell us where she is" demanded Paul "I could kill you right now but where would the justice be"

"Ecklie tell us where she is, you sick son of a bitch" growled Greg "I'll only give you one more chance, tell me"

>> >>

Archie looking at both the guys was about to join them when his pager went off alerting him to a GPS signal going off, leaving the breakroom again he went to find who's phone it was.

"Come on tell me" sighed Archie "what..oh my yes you did it Kaza, thats a girl"

Archie ran back in to the breakroom to find Ecklie passed out on the breakroom floor and Greg and Paul sitting down looking pleased with themselves, Archie took a deep breath and told the gang that he had found Nadia

"I've found her, she's activated her GPS I know where she is" screamed Archie "come on guys you need to get going"

Everyone ran out the room dragging an unconciousness Ecklie behind them, picking up walkie talkies and car keys they were on their way, what they were going to find was a whole different matter.

Ok review time please


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter is short but hopefully today they will come thick and fast. Enjoy.

>> >>

Arriving at a building that looked like it was about to fall down, before the car slowed down Greg and Paul took of running into the house and when they got to the room that Nadia was in they had to step back because what they saw made two grown men cry.

"Kaza sweety it's daddy" sobbed Paul "can you here me"

"Kaza it's Greg, you know the CSI clown" sniffed Greg

"Greg, Paul where are you" shouted Sara "have you found Kaza, where is she"

Paul walked to the top of the stairs and beckoned the group upstairs, Sara,Catherine and Sofia ran up the stairs and when they arrived at the door they started to sob, along with Greg and Paul.

"I'm going to kill him, i'm going to grab him by his balls and string him up" screamed Catherine

"Kaza, honey you awake" sobbed Sara "guys i've got a pulse, faint but it's there"

"Get the paramedics" shouted Sofia "Griss honey have we got a blanket or something to cover Kaza up"

"I'll go fetch you one" answered Grissom who also had tears in his eyes

>> >>

Nick, Warrick, Jim and the Sheriff were sat in the car keeping an eye on the unconciousness body of Ecklie, when they saw Grissom run over to the car their hearts stop beating.

"I need a blanket, call the paramedics she's breathing but only just" said Grissom who then kicked Ecklie

"Gil if your team want to kick the sh!t out of Ecklie, I'll turn a blind eye" said the Sheriff "heck I might even join you"

"Griss how does she look" asked Warrick

"Truthfully not good, he stabbed quite abit" sighed Grissom "she looks like a ghost"

Warrick and the guys sniffed and went back to watching Ecklie, every time he moved or moaned one of them would kick him or punch him to shut him up.

10 minutes later and the paramedics had arrived and moved a very sick Nadia to hospital, before the paramedics had arrived Nadia had stopped breathing and if it wasn't for the efforts of Sara, Catherine and Sofia Nadia wouldn't be alive and on her way to Desert Palms.

See I told you it was short, but have no fear next chapter up straight after this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Pacing around the floor, Greg, Sara and Paul kept looking at the door of the waiting area and everytime the door opened they held their breath and when it wasn't a Doctor they sighed and continued pacing. 20 minutes later the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

"Mr and Mrs Green, i'm looking after your daughter Nadia" said the Doctor

"Kaza" everyone interrupted

"Yes Doctor her friends call her Kaza and your name is" asked Lucy

"Sorry, yes i'm Doctor Horrell" smiled the Doctor "Kaza is out of sugery and requesting to see all her family, I persume you are all her family"

Everyone nodded and followed the Doctor to Nadia's private room, opening the door they find Nadia sat up in bed grinning and also crying. Sara ran up to Nadia and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Aww Kaza you scared the hell out of me" sobbed Sara "who would be the godmother to my children"

"I missed you to Sara" sniffed Nadia "hey wait a minute did you say your children, something you're not telling us Sara"

Sara just smiled and pulled out the picture of the baby, that made Nick throw up more about than Sara had, Nadia smiled and pulled Sara into another hug. Catherine walked over to Nadia and kissed her on the head on then held onto her hand. Sofia walked over and sat the other side of Catherine and held onto her other hand and glently put Nadia's hair behind her ear.

Paul and Lucy watched from the doorway at the girls smiling and laughing, Lucy walked over to her daughter and stroked her hair.

"Hey baby" sighed Lucy "how's my angel"

"Mom, you're here, where's dad" asked Nadia looking at the doorway upon her dad "Daddy"

Paul ran over to his only child and embraced her in a gentle but very loving hug, Nadia looked over at Nick, Warrick, Jim, Grissom and Greg and motioned them to come over, everyone apart from Greg moved and gave Nadia a hug.

"Greg come here please" begged Nadia "I need you"

"You don't need me, i failed you" screamed Greg running out of the room

"Greg" screamed Nadia "Greg please"

>> >>

Nadia started to cry uncontrolably, Paul seeing the distraught his daughter was suffering followed Greg outside, approaching Greg Paul noticed that the young man was crying and shaking.

"Greg" anoouced Paul "son, please come back to Nadia she's crying her heart out because you ran out on her"

"Why are you being so kind to me" screamed Greg "Kaza could be dead right now and it would be all my fault, i'm a failure"

"You are not a failure, you make my daughter happy" said Paul "and that makes me happy, now go back in there and show my daughter your true feelings"

"Paul" questioned Greg "would it be possible for me to ask for your daughters hand in marriage"

Paul grinned from one ear to the other nodded his head giving his aproval and then pulled Greg into a manly hug and frog marched him back to Nadia's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara, Sofia, Catherine and Nadia were all sat in Nadia's room, thankfully the girls had managed to calm Nadia down and now they were having a girly chat.

"I can't believe Greg ran out of here" sniffed Nadia "I thought he cared about me"

"He does care for you" replied Catherine "he just hates himself for putting his girl in danger"

"His girl" asked Nadia "come on Catherine we are just friends he doesn't like me that way"

"How would you know, have you asked him" remarked Sara "you won't know till you ask"

"Yeah I'll go up to Greg and ask him do you fancy me" grinned Nadia "come on I would scare him away"

"Ha, that reminds me when Sara asked Nick out" giggled Sofia "you scared him"

"Give me some credit, I was totally out of my face" grinned Sara "no thanks to you Miss Willows"

Catherine stood up and shrugged her shoulders and then sat back down.

"Sorry my ass fell asleep" annouced Catherine "hey don't look at me like that"

"Where did the guys go" asked Sofia "I didn't even see them leave"

"Well when we starting talking about breasts and cravings they all vanished" replied Sara "Wimps"

"Have you had any weird cravings yet Sara" questioned Catherine

"Not yet, but i'm sure thats about to come soon" sighed Sara "what did you crave when you were carrying Lindsay"

"Tuna Fish" replied Catherine "at one stage I thought I was going to give birth to a Mermaid and not a baby, glad it was a baby"

"Aww poor Lindsay" giggled Sara "no wonder she hates Tuna you over fed her on it"

"Oh yes Sara stick up for my teenage daughter" grinned Catherine "just wait, you won't be laughing once you have your baby"

"Fantastic" groaned Sara "hey Kaza you ok"

"Uhh, yeah just thinking" replied Nadia "what my baby will be like"

"Come again" gasped Sara "did I just hear that"

"Yeah you heard me correctly" sighed Nadia "god how will I tell Greg"

"It's Greg's" asked Catherine "how, where and when"

"Are you really asking me how Catherine" grinned Nadia "ok to cut a long story short, Thanksgiving drunk ended up in bed the rest you can figure out"

"So that would make you" said Sara trying to figure out the exact figure in the head "3 months"

Nadia just nodded and then looked down at her badly bruised body.

"Well I was, don't know now have the Doctors said anything" enquired Nadia

"No" replied Catherine "do you want me to find your Doctor so you can ask him"

Nadia just nodded and looked at Sara and Sofia who were smiling and held up their hands with their fingers crossed, Catherine arrived with Doctor Horrell and he siad that the baby was fine and that the knife had missed it. Nadia smiled and thanked the Doctor and then turned to the girls.

"Right now to tell Greg" sighed Nadia "oh and my parents, wish me luck"

"Not that you would need it" remarked Sara "but good luck"

Sara, Sofia and Catherine walked out of the room leaving Nadia thinking of ways to annouce her pregnancy to Greg and her parents.

Please review it makes me happy and post new chapters quicker.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok im going to introduce a little girl into the story and she's aged 5, so if you find spelling mistakes it's just the way she says it.

>> >>

Greg and Paul noticed Sara, Sofia and Catherine walk out the room and they both walked in behind them, Greg walked over to Nadia who had her eyes closed and mumbling under her breath.

"Nadia" whispered Greg "I've got a question to ask"

"Holy crap Greg don't do that" screamed Nadia "hey dad"

"Nadia this young man has a question to ask" remarked Paul

"Nadia Green will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" asked Greg

Paul smiled while Nadia lay in the bed shocked, Greg looked at Nadia pleading with her for an answer, Nadia took a big long breath and was about to answer when Sara ran back in.

"Woah Sara where's the fire" shouted Paul

"In the main reception of the hospital" exclaimed Sara "Greg pick Nadia up come on move"

Sara then turned on her heal and ran back out of the room, Paul and Greg looked out of the door and then back at Nadia who was smiling but also trying to control her fits of laughter.

"Well you heard the lady, move" grinned Nadia "oh and Greg the answer is yes"

"Result" exclaimed Greg

"Umm Greg hospital on fire, stop staring and get me out of here" giggled Nadia "hey dad, you ok"

"Yes never better" grinned Paul walking out of the room

Greg picked Nadia up of the bed and carried down the stairs and out onto the other side of the street away from the hospital, gathering around each other the nightshift looked at the hospital where they could hear crying, but not an adult crying it was a childs cry. Without second guessing Greg gave Nadia to Paul and ran back into the burning building.

>> >>

In search of the cry, Greg wasn't going to give up. When he eventually got to the sorce of crying he found a small girl aged around 5yrs of age huddled in a corner trapped by falling debris. Greg climbed over the debris and put his hand out to the little girl and pulled her out of the corner, they were just a few feet away from where Greg found the girl when a steel bar landing in that exact place. The girl started to sob even more into Greg's chest and Greg started on his way out of the hospital and back to Nadia and the rest of the gang.

When the nurses and Doctors and patients noticed Greg carrying the little girl out they all cheered and Doctor Horrell ran over to help Greg the last few feet to the sidewalk.

"Greg that was very risky" remarked Doctor Horrell "but you risked your life for little Taliyha here, isn't that right sweety"

Taliyha just nodded and then buried her head into Greg's chest, when one of the nurses attempted to take her out of Greg's arms she screamed and kicked them. Greg didn't like seeing Taliyha in distress and walked back to his friends and his fiance.

"Who you got there Greg" asked Paul still holding Nadia

"This is Taliyha" replied Greg "Taliyha say hi to my friends and my fiance Nadia"

"Hi" smiled Taliyha "hi Nadia you hurt like me"

"Yes honey" replied Nadia "Dad you can put me down I can stand, how old are you Taliyha"

"Me 5" announced Taliyha "don't make me go back in there on my own, me scared"

"Where are your parents sweetheart" asked Nadia

"Me got no parents, me on my own" replied Taliyha "me from foster home, me run away me get hurt walked to hospical and then found you"

"Sweety you found us" announced Greg "we will see that you get better and then get a good home"

"With you peas" exclaimed Taliyha "peas i'll be good"

"Well.."stuttered Greg

"Yes with us" replied Nadia "we can make each other better, would you like that"

Taliyha nodded and slowly limped over to Nadia and gave her a hug and kissed her.

"Me got no mommy, can I call you mommy" asked Taliyha "peas"

Nadia nodded and let the girl hug her for what felt a long time and she actually liked it, still one problem she hadn't told Greg or her parents about her pregnancy but at the moment she wanted to concentrate on Taliyha.

Ok please review


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all our reviewers, you know who you are.

>> >>

2 weeks later and Nadia and Taliyha walked into CSI, because Taliyha wanted to see where mommy and daddy worked.

"Taliyha you have to be good, ok" asked Nadia

"Ok mommy me be good" replied Taliyha who then took off running

"Taliyha come back" shouted Nadia "don't run you might cause an accident"

Nadia walked quickly in the direction that Taliyha ran too and when she walked around the corner she found Nick tickling Taliyha and Grissom grinning.

"Stop Unky Nick" giggled Taliyha "Unky Grassum help"

"Sorry honey, Uncle Nick will get Uncle Grissom back" replied Grissom "hi Nadia how you feeling"

"Great where is Greg" asked Nadia "Nick can you please stop tickling her before she has an accident down your back"

Nick put Taliyha back on the floor and she took off when she saw Aunty Catherine and Sofia go into the breakroom, Nadia smiled and followed Taliyha into the breakroom for a sit down.

"Hi Ant Cat, Ant Fia" grinned Taliyha "mommy will be here soon"

"Taliyha, what did I say about running around the lab" questioned Nadia

"See tols you, you tols me not too" replied Taliyha "Ant Cath where is Limdsay"

"Lindsay is coming soon, my mom is bringing her" replied Catherine smiling

"Good, we can play dress up" remarked Taliyha

"She will enjoy that" replied Catherine "Taliyha do you need to use the bathroom"

"Yesum" replied Taliyha "Unky Nick was tickling me"

"Well you shouldn't run away from your mother then" remarked Nick at the doorway "just got a call from Sara, they are both on their way back, could take awhile Greg is driving"

Everyone laughed and Catherine took Taliyha to the bathroom, when they returned the girls sat and watched as Nick and Grissom entertained Taliyha by playing hide and seek. Nadia couldn't help but laugh at how much the team had changed and is was all because of Taliyha.

>> >>

"Mommy you ok" asked Taliyha "baby ok"

Nadia nodded, she had eventually told Greg and her parents last week and they were all thrilled, as the rest of the team.

"Taliyha go find Uncle Nick and Uncle Grissom" grinned Nadia "i'll come and get you when Aunt Sara and daddy get here"

"Ok but I might be sleepy when they get here" replied Taliyha "daddy drive like a girl"

Everyone burst out laughing, Taliyha ran out of the breakroom and went in search of Nick and Grissom, all the lab techs and everyone who came into the lab were acustomed to find 5yr old blond blue eyed Taliyha running around and if they were all honest it made them smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Surprisingly Sara and Greg were back very quickly and everyone was shocked at how quick they had been.

"Woah guys you were quick" exclaimed Sofia "Taliyha daddy's here"

"Daddy, did you let Ant Sara drive" asked Taliyha

"No honey I did" replied Greg "you wanna go for a walk Tilly baby"

Taliyha nodded and walked out the breakroom with Greg and down the corridor to the locker room, once they were in the room Greg closed the door picked Taliyha up and sat her down on the bench.

>> >>

"Don't tell mommy, but Aunt Sara allowed me to use the sirens and flashing lights" explained Greg

"Daddy that's cheating" exclaimed Taliyha "i'm going to tell mommy"

Taliyha walked back out of the room and ran down the corridor and straight into Wendy. Wendy looked down at Taliyha and smiled.

"Hi Taliyha how are you" asked Wendy

"Me good, what you doing" asked Taliyha "and can I come with you"

"I'm about to go out to dinner" replied Wendy "and if your mommy and daddy agree then of course you can come with me and Hodges"

"Ok i'll go ask mommy now" grinned Taliyha "and tell her daddy cheated"

>> >>

Taliyha continued to walk to the breakroom and looked over her shoulder to find Greg running after her, so she ran and once she got to the breakroom door closed it and pushed Warrick in front of it.

"Unky Rick, don't let daddy in" exclaimed Taliyha "not until I tell mommy"

"Tilly what's the matter" asked Nadia "is daddy hurt"

"Not yet" replied Taliyha "Mommy Ant Sara allowed daddy to use the sirens and flashing lights"

"Thank you but your Aunty Sara just told me" replied Nadia "but thanks for telling me, anything else"

"Yes can I go with Wendy to dinner" enquired Taliyha "oh and the Hedges guy"

"Hodges sweetheart" grinned Nadia "of course you can behave while your with them, Warrick let Greg in now"

Warrick stepped away from the door and Greg instantly fell in through the door, stood up and looked at Taliyha and then Sara who was grinning.

"Your in big trouble now Daddy" giggled Taliyha walking out the room and walking up to Wendy and Hodges

Greg looked back out the room and burst out laughing when he saw Taliyha turn back round and stuck her tongue out at him. Greg looked back into the room grinned and everyone burst into their own fits of laughter.

Aww isn't Taliyha cute if I so myself, please review


	13. Chapter 13

Well csijunkie no1 1, justg for you i'll make this as long as possible.

>> >>

Once everyone was sat comfortably in the break room the adults sat and talked while Lindsay and Taliyha played dress up and watched Disney films.

"Limdsay can we watch Petan Pan peas" asked Taliyha

"Yeah ok" replied Lindsay "Tilly do you need to use the bathroom"

"Yesum" replied Taliyha "will you take me Limdsay"

"Sure thing kiddo and how about you call me LW" replied Lindsay "did you enjoy your dinner with Wendy and Hodges"

Lindsay opened the breakroom door and let Taliyha walk out first, Taliyha looked at Lindsay and smiled.

"Wendy is nice, but Hedges is scary" remarked Taliyha

"Yeah he used to do that to me" said Lindsay grinning "but you will get used to it eventually"

Taliyha nodded and went into the bathroom, Lindsay also used the bathroom and waited for Taliyha to finish.

>> >>

Meanwhile at the main reception desk stood a young boy aged 11, looking nervous and even lost.

"Can I help you young man" asked Judy "where are your parents"

"My dad is in prison and my mum is at home drunk as a shunk" replied the young boy

"Who would you like to see" asked Judy

"Anyone from nightshift really, but maybe Nadia Green or Greg Sanders please" replied the boy

"Can I ask your name" enquired Judy

"Yes my name is Daniel" replied Daniel "Daniel Ecklie"

"Give me a second and I'll take you to them myself" replied Judy "right please come with me the nightshift team are in the breakroom"

"Thank you" replied Daniel

>> >>

Daniel and Judy walked from main reception to the breakroom, Judy opened the door and let Daniel enter, Daniel getting very nervous looked around the whole room and then smiled when he saw Lindsay and Taliyha lying on the floor watching Peter Pan.

"Mr Grissom" said Judy getting Grissom attention "you all have a visitor"

"Well hello young man" smiled Grissom "what can we do for you"

"Well i'm Daniel, Daniel Ecklie" remarked Daniel "and I was wondering whether I could speak to Nadia or Greg please"

"Hi Daniel i'm Nadia" said Nadia smiling "what can I do for you"

"Well help me get away from my mother for a start" exclaimed Daniel "she's cruel and treats me like dirt"

"What she done to you Dan" asked Greg "i'm Greg by the way"

"Hi Greg, she beats me, calls me names" explained Daniel "blames me for my dad going sour, hey he was an ass anyway"

"Ha, even is own son thinks he was an ass" said Sara "and that really pisses me off, well we will all help you won't we guys"

Everyone nodded their heads, Taliyha turned around to see Daniel standing at the doorway and ran over to him.

"Hi i'm Taliyha, who are you" asked Taliyha "you wanna play"

"Hi Taliyha i'm Daniel and Iwould love to play" grinned Daniel "what we playing"

"Hi Dan, i'm Lindsay" said Lindsay smiling "you choose what we play we don't mind do we Tilly"

Taliyha shook her head and grabbed Daniel's hand and dragged him to beside the TV. Daniel decided to play hide and seek and Lindsay decided to let Daniel and Taliyha hide first.

>> >>

20 minutes later and still playing hide and seek, the kids come out of hiding when they hear an adult women screaming.

"Daniel James Ecklie get you butt here right now" screamed Mrs Ecklie "if you don't you will pay"

Taliyha took hold of Daniel and Lindsay's hands and slowly walked with Lindsay and Daniel to the main reception, to find Nadia and Greg arguing with Mrs Ecklie, while the rest of the team and security watched.

"Mrs Ecklie, you are a disgrace to mothers" screamed Nadia "beating your own son how could you"

"Quite easily pick up my fist and hit him" snarled Mrs Ecklie "you sure you weren't born blond"

"Mom stop being nasty to Nadia" bellowed Daniel "leave my friends alone"

"Well Daniel hard fucking lines" snapped Mrs Ecklie "you are coming home with me now"

"What if I didn't want to go home with you" snarled Daniel "what if I wanted to stay with Nadia, Greg and Taliyha"

"Why would they want you, I know I sure didn't" sneered Mrs Ecklie "your a useless waste of space just like your father"

"Never compare you son to that sick fuck" screamed Greg "Daniel's ten time the man he ever was"

"I totally agree with that honey" smirked Nadia

Mrs Ecklie stepped forward and smacked Nadia across the face, in turn this caused Daniel, Lindsay and Taliyha to push her down to the floor and attempt to beat up Mrs Ecklie.

Aww so what do you think so far and out of interest how many chapters do you want of this story because we can go on forever and ever.

Please be kind and review

Thanks guys and gals

All the best Kayla-Louise and older sister Sakula


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - same as chapter 1

>> >>

Everyone stood in shock when they saw a 15 yr old girl , 11yr old boy and 5 yr old girl beating up an adult just because that person smacked a person they cared for, Grissom secretly was thinking 'CSI bodyguards' but he also thought pull the kids of Mrs Ecklie before she, yes she got seriously injured. Grissom looked at Warrick and Nick who in turn with Grissom walked cautously over to the kids and started to pull them off her.

"Lindsay calm down" exclaimed Warrick "Lindsay honey you are upsetting your mother"

"Well for now she will have to live with it" screamed Lindsay "Warrick get off me I wanna hurt this women so much, I don't care if you and mom ground me till i'm married"

"Lindsay Willows get off that women right now" bellowed Catherine "please"

Lindsay looked up at her mother and while she was distracted Mrs Ecklie pulled Lindsay's hair and punched her in the face sending Lindsay tumbling backwards and hitting her head on the wall. Catherine screamed and ran over to Lindsay while Nick and Grissom were still dealing with Daniel and Taliyha.

"Dan come on lad" pleaded Grissom "do it for Nadia and Greg, please"

Once again when Daniel was distracted his mother grabbed him and punched him also sending him flying and landing in a heap next to Greg's feet. Greg pulled Daniel into a hug and stroaked his hair and head trying to wake him up. Taliyha knew something wasn't quite right when Mrs Ecklie was getting stronger and to prevent herself from getting hurt, Taliyha stood up and stood beside the glass wall and waited for Mrs Ecklie to come and get her.

"Come on ugly" screamed Taliyha "what you scared"

"Why you little bitch" bellowed Mrs Ecklie running at Taliyha

Taliyha saw Mrs Ecklie coming towards her and stood her ground although Nadia was screaming at her to move, at the last second Taliyha stepped out the way making sure Mrs Ecklie punched the wall and ended up on the floor in pain.

"Don't mess with me and my family" sneered Taliyha "we better than you, my mommy and daddy make Dan better he be my brother so there"

Eventually after their intial shock wore off the security team picked Mrs Ecklie up off the floor and carried her to the waiting police car to take her to jail for attacking a police officer and three minors, granted Lindsay, Daniel and Taliyha had been provoked but they would address that when it come to it.

>> >>

It had been several weeks since the incident at the lab and Lindsay, Daniel and Taliyha were given bravery awards for standing up to a bully. Daniel had been living with Nadia, Greg and Tayliyha since that night and couldn't be happier. Nadia and Greg were now waiting to find out if both Taliyha and Daniel were their children and it was only 4 weeks away until Nadia found out what their baby would be.

"Hey Tilly come to me room a minute" shouted Daniel "I've got something for you"

Taliyha ran across the hall and into Daniel's bedroom door and waited until Daniel allowed her in.

"What you waiting for Tilly" asked Daniel

"Waiting for permission" replied Taliyha who's English had improved since Daniel was around, helping her with her reading and spelling

"Come on Tilly, you don't need to wait" grinned Daniel "aren't you curious what I got for you"

"Just alittle Dan" replied Taliyha "why what is it"

"Close your eyes then" grinned Daniel

"Why" groaned Taliyha "i don't like the dark"

"It will only be for a second, if you didn't close your eyes it wouldn't be a surprise" explained Daniel

"Ok, hurry" giggled Taliyha

While during a shopping trip last week Daniel had spotted Tayliha looking at a soft cuddly toy, a soft Elephant with big floppy ears and he knew as soon as he got his pocket money from Nadia and Greg, he would buy Taliyha it.

"Ok hold out your hands Tilly" explained Daniel putting the Elephant in Taliyha's hands "ok open them up"

"Dan, wow" exclaimed Taliyha "why do you spoil me"

"Well soon you will be my little sister" grinned Daniel "and i've always wanted a little sister"

Taliyha grinned and ran up to Daniel and gave him a big hug, Greg walked by the room and smiled at his soon to be two oldest children and couldn't wait till after dinner to give them there surprises, it was even going to be a surprise to Nadia too.


	15. Chapter 15

Hopefully you are all enjoying this still, because good news it's going to be really long.

>> >> 

Nadia was stood in the kitchen making dinner when she thought she heard barking, shaking her head and returning to dish up the dinner it wasn't until Greg came in grinning like a Cheshire cat and humming to himself, she wouldn't have noticed him come in at all.

"Hi honey, what's got you so happy" asked Nadia

"Kaza we have two wonderful kids" grinned Greg "and another great kid on the way"

"Yeah I know Daniel is great" smiled Nadia "Tilly's spelling and grammer has improved so much"

Just then there was another bark and Greg to cover up the noise started coughing, Nadia looked at him and placed the dinner plates down on the table and went to the stairs and shouted the kids.

"Tilly, Dan dinners ready" shouted Nadia "hurry up before your dad eats it all"

>> >>

Greg put his hand to his heart and pouted, Daniel and Taliyha ran into the dining room and tucked into their meal. Once everyone was finished Greg walked away from the table and into the garage, coming back in with two boxes covered in holes one labelled Tilly the other Dan.

"What you got there Greg" asked Daniel just not quite ready to call Greg and Nadia mum and dad

"Well come and have a look" grinned Greg

Both Taliyha and Daniel got up from the table and walked towards the boxes as if they would explode and opened them to find that they each had a puppy.

"Daddy a puppy" exclaimed Taliyha "wow he's cute, it his a he"

"Yes honey he" replied Greg "Dan what do you think"

"He's mine, really mine" asked Daniel

Greg just nodded and looked at Nadia who was shocked but happy

"He's..he's wonderful" grinned Daniel "no-ones ever been this kind to me, not even my own parents"

"Your welcome Dan" grinned Nadia "not that I knew about this mind you"

"Blame your parents, wanted to spoil their grandchildren" grinned Greg

"Remind me next time I see my parents is to thank them" giggled Nadia "especially for ruining our carpets"

"So Dan what you gonna call him" asked Taliyha "i'm calling my dog Harley"

"I'm going to call mine Bailey" grinned Daniel "Gr..dad can he sleep in my room"

"Yes of course he can, you to Tilly" replied Greg "Dan wait a second did you just call me dad"

"Yes why does it bother you" asked Daniel "I could always call you Greg again"

""Call me whatever you like" grinned Greg "just it shocked me"

"Well you are more a dad to me than my original dad, so why not" remarked Daniel "same goes for you mom"

"Mom oh Dan you sure honey" gasped Nadia "I don't want to pressure you"

"No pressure at all, non what so ever, for the first time in my life no pressure" replied Daniel "can I go with you and dad to find what the baby is next month, please"

"Yeah me too" exclaimed Taliyha "we have to see, please"

"Sure why not the more the merrier" grinned Nadia "now go and take Harley and Bailey up to your rooms and play"

Both Taliyha and Daniel took off up the stairs puppy in arm and went around introducing the puppies to the rooms upstairs.

Please review makes us happy


	16. Chapter 16

Glad everyone is enjoying this so far, hopefully you will continue to enjoy it for the rest of the story.

>> >>

Nadia was stood in the kitchen making dinner when she thought she heard barking, shaking her head and returning to dish up the dinner it wasn't until Greg came in grinning like a Cheshire cat and humming to himself, she wouldn't have noticed him come in at all.

"Hi honey, what's got you so happy" asked Nadia

"Kaza we have two wonderful kids" grinned Greg "and another great kid on the way"

"Yeah I know Daniel is great" smiled Nadia "Tilly's spelling and grammer has improved so much"

Just then there was another bark and Greg to cover up the noise started coughing, Nadia looked at him and placed the dinner plates down on the table and went to the stairs and shouted the kids.

"Tilly, Dan dinners ready" shouted Nadia "hurry up before your dad eats it all"

>> >>

Greg put his hand to his heart and pouted, Daniel and Taliyha ran into the dining room and tucked into their meal. Once everyone was finished Greg walked away from the table and into the garage, coming back in with two boxes covered in holes one labelled Tilly the other Dan.

"What you got there Greg" asked Daniel just not quite ready to call Greg and Nadia mum and dad

"Well come and have a look" grinned Greg

Both Taliyha and Daniel got up from the table and walked towards the boxes as if they would explode and opened them to find that they each had a puppy, two Golden Shepherds.

"Daddy a puppy" exclaimed Taliyha "wow he's cute, it his a he"

"Yes honey he" replied Greg "Dan what do you think"

"He's mine, really mine" asked Daniel

Greg just nodded and looked at Nadia who was shocked but happy

"He's..he's wonderful" grinned Daniel "no-ones ever been this kind to me, not even my own parents"

"Your welcome Dan" grinned Nadia "not that I knew about this mind you"

"Blame your parents, wanted to spoil their grandchildren" grinned Greg

"Remind me next time I see my parents is to thank them" giggled Nadia "especially for ruining our carpets"

"So Dan what you gonna call him" asked Taliyha "i'm calling my dog Harley"

"I'm going to call mine Bailey" grinned Daniel "Gr..dad can he sleep in my room"

"Yes of course he can, you to Tilly" replied Greg "Dan wait a second did you just call me dad"

"Yes why does it bother you" asked Daniel "I could always call you Greg again"

"Call me whatever you like" grinned Greg "just it shocked me"

"Well you are more a dad to me than my orginal dad, so why not" remarked Daniel "same goes for you mom"

"Mom oh Dan you sure honey" gasped Nadia "I don't want to presure you"

"No presure at all, non what so ever for the first time in my life no presssure" replied Daniel "can I go with you and dad to find what the baby is next month, please"

"Yeah me too" exclaimed Taliyha "we have to see, please"

"Sure why not the more the merrier" grinned Nadia "now go and take Harley and Bailey up to your rooms and play"

Both Taliyha and Daniel took off up the stairs puppy in arm and went around introducing the puppies to the rooms upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

4 weeks later and pacing the floor of the maturnity reception, Daniel and Greg looked at Nadia and Taliyha and smiled and contiued to pace. Taliyha couldn't quite understand why her dad and her older brother were pacing when it was her mother that was dealing with the pain and morning sickness.

"Mommy, why are Dan and daddy pacing" whispered Taliyha "it's making me sick"

"Your not the only one Tilly" replied Nadia "god I really need to pee"

"Why's that mommy" asked Taliyha

"The doctors said I needed a full bladder so we could see the baby" replied Nadia

"What is taking so long" groaned Daniel "it's not like anyone else is here"

"I just think they are being cruel" groaned Greg "making us wait like this, it's not right"

"Will you two stop moaning" remarked Taliyha "it's mommy that is going through the pain, get a grip"

Daniel and Greg stopped pacing and looked at Taliyha who was grinning and then at Nadia who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey dad when do you find out whether mine and Tilly's adoption came through" asked Daniel "I quite like the idea of going by the name Daniel James Sanders, anythings better than Ecklie"

"Later this afternoon" replied Greg "and i'm as nervous as hell it's self"

"It will be fine" grinned Daniel "your having quite a nervous day"

"He's not the only one Dan" grinned Nadia "if they don't hurry up i'm going to wet myself"

At that moment a nurse came into the room and Nadia, Greg, Daniel and Taliyha all walked into the Doctors office.

"Why hello Nadia, Greg" said Doctor Turner "and who do we have here"

"I'm Daniel and this is my little sister Taliyha, but you can call us Dan and Tilly" replied Daniel "are we getting to see the baby today"

"Yeah the baby" asked Taliyha "i'm so excited"

"Yes you get to see the baby today" said Doctor Turner smiling at Daniel and Taliyha "is this your first pregnancy Miss Green"

"Yes it is" replied Nadia "and i'm a little nervous"

"Oh so are Dan and Tilly your kids Greg" asked Doctor Turner

"No not just yet, we are in the process of adopting Dan and Tilly" explained Greg "we get the all clear today"

"Oh one nice big happy family then" asked Doctor Turner

>> >>

Everyone nodded and listened while Doctor Turner explained a few pregnancy details with Nadia and Greg. Then Doctor Turner stood up and motioned for the family to follow her, Nadia lay down on the bed and lifted her shirt and pulled down her jeans and allowed Doctor Turner to put the blue gel on her abdomen. Doctor Turner scanned Nadia's belly and smiled

"Is there a history of multible pregnancy's in any of your families" asked Doctor Turner

"Yes I was a twin, but sadly my younger brother never made it" replied Nadia "why do you ask Doctor"

"Well from what I can see is your carrying twins" remarked Doctor Turner "or quite possibly more"

"More" gasped Greg "what do you mean more"

"Daddy the Doctor means Triplets or Quads" replied Taliyha rolling her eyes "you can really be clueless at times"

"Wow Twins, Triplets or Quads" grinned Daniel "hey mom, dad I think we need a bigger house"

"I think i'm going to be sick" groaned Greg

Greg took one look at Daniel and fell face first onto the floor, he had passed out. Doctor Turner took one look at Greg and walked out the room followed by Daniel, Taliyha and Nadia.

30 minutes later Greg walks out of the Doctor's office and finds his family sat in Nadia's Tahoe grinning and playing with Bailey and Harley their energetic puppies. Taliyha and Daniel asked if they could go to the park but insisted that they went to pick up Lindsay too.


	18. Chapter 18

After stopping off at Catherine and Warrick's house, Nadia, Greg, Lindsay, Daniel, Taliyha and the two dogs Bailey and Harley were on their way to the park.

>> >>

"Thanks for coming to get me" grinned Lindsay "so did you find anything out about the baby"

"Babies LW" grinned Taliyha "daddy passed out when we found out"

"You passed out Uncle Greg" giggled Lindsay "wait till I tell my mom"

"Or better yet Linds" grinned Daniel "the team, Aunt Sara will have a field day"

"So Twins then" said Lindsay smiling "I get to hold them third"

"Why who goes before you LW" asked Taliyha

"Why you and Dan of course" replied Lindsay "wish my mom was having a baby"

"Ask her" announced Taliyha "tell her to make it your birthday present"

"Yeah ask your mom and Warrick to have a baby" grinned Daniel "me and Tilly are trying to convince Aunt Sofia and Uncle Grissom"

"Have you had much success" asked Lindsay "eww Dan your dog just licked my face"

"Yes we have had plenty of success" giggled Dan "Bailey calm down, umm Linds you want a wet wipe"

"No i'll be fine" grinned Lindsay

"Are you sure" enquired Daniel "are you really sure"

"Yes why Dan" asked Lindsay

"Well Baileys was just licking himself a few seconds before" replied Daniel getting cut off by Lindsay shrieking

"Eww get it off" screamed Lindsay "ahh dog germs"

"Do you know that dogs mouths are cleaner then a humans mouth" explianed Greg

"Ahh what are you doing, are you becoming a younger version of Uncle Grissom" said Lindsay groaning

"Here LW" grinned Taliyha "one wet wipe for you"

"Thanks Tilly" grinned Lindsay "Oh god they smell like ass"

"That's because Harley was sitting on them" giggled Taliyha "get wiping, oh know I forgot, eww dog germs"

Taliyha flared her arms above her head attempting to do an impression of Lindsay, which made the whole car erupt into laughter. Nadia had to pull over because she was laughing so much she couldn't see to drive.

Short but sweet, please review come on you know you want to free cookie if you review


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - same as chapter 1, please enjoy.

>> >>

Arriving at the park 4 kids, yes four kids Lindsay, Daniel, Taliyha and Greg took off running to the park leaving Nadia to deal with Bailey and Harley.

"You ready boys" asked Nadia to Bailey and Harley "whatever you do don't run off until I get your leads on"

As soon as Nadia opened the trunk Bailey and Harley took off running towards the kids and Greg, Nadia still holding onto the leads closed the trunk, locked up the car and made her way to her family and Lindsay.

"What did I tell you about running off" shouted Nadia

"But mommy daddy was with us" groaned Taliyha

"I wasn't talking to you Tilly" sighed Nadia "I was talking to Bailey and Harley wasn't I boys"

Bailey and Harley were sat by Greg's feet and picked their ears up, both walking over to Nadia they licked her hand and followed Daniel, Lindsay and Taliyha throughtout the whole park. Nadia turned to look at Greg and shook her head and sighed.

"Your a bad influence" sighed Nadia "hows your face"

"So what if i'm a bad influence as long as the kids are happy, plus I wanted to get the best seat in the park" replied Greg "and my face is fine, always has been"

"Don't ask why, but that reminds me my parents rang" remarked Nadia "they want us to go and visit them before school starts, how about we take Lindsay too"

"That's a great idea, give Catherine and Warrick plenty of baby making time" grinned Greg

"Greg Sanders behave yourself" gasped Nadia

"I am well behaved, see my halo is still here" grinned Greg showing of his teeth, moving his right arm above his head in a circle and blinking his eyes

"I know i'm only 5 months gone, but you wanna talk baby names" asked Nadia "we could find out how many we are having and what they are at our next appointment"

"Which is, I believe I was out cold at the time" groaned Greg "how did Harley and Bailey get in the car when it was sat in the carpark at the hospital"

"Well you were out for so long we went home, got the dogs, made an appointment and sat out in the car for 10 minutes" grinned Nadia "so baby names"

"So when's the appoinment" asked Greg "and then we discuss baby names"

"Ok fair deal, our next appoinment is in 4 weeks time" explained Nadia "so baby names"

"Why don't you go first" replied Greg "and then i'll go"

"Well I like the name Lucia" announced Nadia "and the name Natalia"

"I like those alot" grinned Greg "I like Benjamin or Jackson"

>> >>

Nadia was about to answer when Taliyha shouted trying to get their attention

"Mommy, get Bailey off the slide" shouted Taliyha "Bailey you are a dog, you do not go down slide"

"Bailey here boy" shouted Daniel with no success "Sorry Tilly looks like Bailey wants a turn on the slide"

"How about you Harley" asked Daniel to Taliyha's dog "go on give it a go"

"Dan stop encouraging the do.. well blow me down they are sliding down the slide" gasped Lindsay "are my eyes decieving me"

"No they are not Lindsay" giggled Nadia "here boys home time"

When Nadia said the last two words once again Bailey and Harley took off running follwed by Taliyha and Nadia with the leads, Greg who was laughing to hard was doubled up in pain holding onto the slide because Taliyha somehow had managed to clip Harley's dog lead to a swing and stopped and fell on her butt, Daniel and Lindsay were also laughing and were crumbled up in heaps on the floor, Nadia who was running around in circles after the two dogs gave up in the end, tired and laughing herself sat down in the middle of the path.

Ok review please


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so glad our reviewers are still enjoying this story, more to come folks. so sit back relax and enjoy the reading.

>> >>

It was going to be a long night for Nadia and Sara, they were stuck with paperwork while the rest of the team were out with their assignments, at least Daniel, Taliyha and Lindsay were keeping them company.

"Ouch god dam it" shouted Sara "Jeez stop kicking mommy's bladder"

"Aunt Sara you ok" asked Taliyha "mommy you ok"

"I'm going to kill your daddy" groaned Nadia "do you think the lab will buy us a porta potty Sara"

"Unlikely" groaned Sara "right you three stay here while we go to the bathroom, if you move you're in for it"

"Jeez ok, go already before you pee yourselfs" sighed Daniel

Nadia and Sara hobbled out of the breakroom and down to the bathroom, leaving Daniel, Lindsay and Taliyha in the breakroom, Daniel turns to Lindsay and Taliyha and grins

"Are you sure we want your mom and Aunt Sofia like those two" groaned Daniel "talk about hormonal"

"Yeah mommy cried the other day because Bailey farted at the breakfast table" giggled Taliyha "I thought it was funny"

"Hey so did Harley" grinned Daniel "might suggest to dad to change their food, yet again"

Taliyha nodded and started laughing when she saw Hodges running towards the breakroom followed by two angry pregnant women, Hodges ran into the room and hid underneath the table.

"For god sake don't tell them i'm in here" groaned Hodges "they are going to kill me"

"Why are they going to kill you" asked Lindsay "what have you done now"

Hodges looked at Lindsay to say 'what me' only to find Lindsay glaring at him.

"Ok, ok I came in here I was hungry" explained Hodges "and I hate their cream cakes, at the time I didn't know that they were theirs I sure know now"

"Are you completley insane" gasped Daniel "come on girls lets get out of here"

"What you leaving me" cried Hodges "please don't"

"Oh fine you big baby" groaned Taliyha "get in that pull along cupboard and we will wheel you out"

"Hurry before they get here" exclaimed Lindsay "if we get caught doing this we will give you to them and no questions asked"

"Thank you, thank you" grinned Hodges climbing into the cupboard

Sara and Nadia walked back into the breakroom on a mission trying to find the lab rat known as David Hodges.

"Have any of you seen Hodges" asked Sara "because he's a dead man"

"No" they all replied

Hodges sneezed from withing the cupboard and instantly Sara and Nadia made their way over to the cupboard, turning around to find Lindsay, Daniel and Taliyha running down the hall and yelling

"Good luck Hodges" shouted Lindsay

"We will miss you" shouted Taliyha

"Siahra dude" shouted Daniel

"Good luck" they all shouted

Sara and Nadia turned thier attention back to the cupboard and grinned at each other, they slowly wheeled the cupboard out of the room and down towards the locker room. In the locker room they put the cupboard facing the door and waited until Hodges popped his head.

"Oh hi ladies" grinned Hodges "found my hiding space did you"

"What shall we do with him Kaza" asked Sara

"Umm how about a makeover" grinned Nadia

"A makeover" said Hodges before passing out

Nadia looked over the cupboard and found Hodges slumped on the floor passed out, turning back towards Sara she said

"Well that was easier than expected" grinned Nadia "come on lets wheel him back to the breakroom and don't forget your cosmetics bag"

Having a whale of a time Sara and Nadia pampered Hodges while he was out cold and then wheeled him back to his lab and sat him at his desk, walking back out silently grinning they returned to the breakroom to discuss their unborn childrens baby names.

"So you finally found out it's just twins" asked Sara "i bet your relieved"

"Yes i'm relieved, so was Greg" grinned Nadia "Twin girls Sara, I can't wait"

"I know" replied Sara "who would of thought that Twins run in Nick's family too"

"Your having two boys are you not" questioned Nadia rubbing her soon to be 6 month baby bump "we have decided on the names Lucia-Grace and Natalia-May Sanders"

"Yes two boys" grinned Sara rubbing her 6 month baby bump "we have chosen Aidan-James and Brandon-Jack Stokes"

"Hi mom, Sara is it safe to return" asked Daniel

When he recieved nods from both the adults we turned out of the door and bellowed down the corridor

"It's safe to return" Daniel bellowed "oh and you might as well bring the sorry gifts too"

"Sorry gifts" questioned Sara

"You'll see" grinned Daniel "close your eyes"

Both Sara and Nadia closed thier eyes and waited until she heard Taliyha and Lindsay giggle and Daniel gasp

"What in the world happen to you" asked Daniel "Hodges are you wearing makeup"

"Not that I know of" answered Hodges

"Excuse me two hormonal pregnant women here" exclaimed Sara

"Oh sorry Aunt Sara, open your eyes" replied Daniel "hope you enjoy"

Sat in front of both Sara and Nadia were two big cream cakes and bottles of water, Sara and Nadia smiled and tucked in to thier cream cakes. Daniel, Lindsay and Taliyha were proud of themselves and relaxed on the breakrrom sofa, not noticing that Hodges was also sat in the room with them, clearly not believing them that he was covered in makeup.

Ok review time


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this chapter is short, but at least your getting quicker updates. Ok so now that, that is settled enjoy.

>> >>

The rest of the team returned from their cases and heading for the much required Coffee and sit down, what they saw when they got to the breakroom made them all stop in their tracks.

"Jeez Grissom, Hodges is turning into a women" whispered Nick "you need to have a word with him"

"Why me" groaned Grissom "what's in it for me"

"I'll show you later" said Sofia

"Jeez Fia didn't need to hear that" groaned Greg "do Kaza and Sara have cream on their noses"

Everyone looked into the breakroom and sure enough Sara and Nadia's noses were covered in cream and they seemed to be having a laughing fit.

"Yep cream on their noses" grinned Catherine "and Hodges has had a great makeover, maybe we could do you guys one day"

"No chance" bellowed Warrick "the only lipstick I want is on my shirt collar"

"Spoil sports" groaned Sofia "come on it will be fun, please"

"Batting your eyelids won't work with us Sofia" grinned Nick, Greg and Warrick

"Please Cuddly Wuddly" pleading Sofia to Grissom

"Fia don't look at me like that" groaned Grissom "ok fine"

"Jeeez Grissom can you go any faster in letting your guard down" exclaimed Warrick "well if i'm getting a makeover Catherine's doing mine"

"Well who else" grinned Catherine "can't spoil that handsome face"

"Why thank you" grinned Warrick

"Guys get a room" groaned Nick "now if you excuse me i'm going to find out what is wrong with my soon to be wife"

>> >>

Catherine watched as Nick entered the breakroom and was instantly pulled into a chair by Sara, who then started to apply makeup to Nick's face with Nadia's help. Reluctuntly the rest of the team entered the room and as soon as Nadia saw Greg he was also in a chair next to Nick being made over.

Catherine guiding Warrick to a chair and then started her own make over on him, Sofia followed suit and applied makeup to Grissoms face. Finding this all interesting Taliyha and Lindsay wrestle Daniel into a chair and followed what Sara, Sofia and Catherine were doing to the guys.

Once everyone was made up, Catherine decided to take a photo so that it could be used in later life for bribery and such.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok this is also a short chapter with a slight cliffhanger, but never fear the next chapter will be up after this one so you won't have to wait long.

>> >>

While all the adults sat in the breakroom, the men covered in makeup, Daniel, Taliyha and Lindsay went of and played hide and seek, like they would normally.

"You know Taliyha asked me when we were going to have a baby" remarked Sofia

"Yeah Lindsay asked me the other day too" replied Catherine "It's been 15yrs for me but I wouldn't mind giving it a go"

"Are you being serious" asked Warrick

"Deadly serious" replied Catherine "I want a baby with you Warrick"

Warrick grinned and put his arm around Catherine, Grissom looked at Sofia and nodded his head.

"Really Gil" asked Sofia "you really mean it"

"Well why not" replied Grissom "hey i'm not getting any younger"

Sofia smiled and jumped into Grissom's lap, Nadia and Sara gave each other glances and took a sip out of their water bottles.

>> >>

Meanwhile at main reception a parcel had just been delivered for Nadia and Judy walked through the lab with it, Judy walked into the breakroom grinned at the guys and left the room.

"Thanks Judy" shouted Nadia "umm I wonder what this is"

"Is it me or can I hear a ticking noise" enquired Sofia

Everyone turned to the box and their eyes glazed over, it was the box that was ticking, Grissom made everyone get out of the breakroom and head towards the main reception so that Judy could make an announcement for everyone to evacuate the building.

The whole lab, or what they thought the whole lab would stood on the sidewalk when the lab exploded sending debris hurtling towards the crowd, everyone ran away from the building and that was when Sara, Nadia, Sofia and Catherine noticed they were missing three people, three important people Daniel, Taliyha and Lindsay.

All four women fell to their knees sobbing they didn't know whether the three kids had survived the explosion.

See a slight cliffhanger, come on review pretty please.


	23. Chapter 23

See we told you it wouldn't take too long, please enjoy.

>> >>

Inside the building it was cold dark and wet, Lindsay, Taliyha and Daniel were sat in the morgue, thankfully they had heard the evacuation alarm but were to far away from the lab entrance to get out in time. It was Daniel's quick thinking that made the girls and himself survive the explosion.

"Linds, Tilly you ok" asked Daniel "don't worry they will come and find us"

"Dan if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here" replied Lindsay "thank you"

"No big deal" grinned Daniel "do you think it will be safe to make our way out now"

"Maybe we should wait here" replied Taliyha "i'm scared"

"Aww don't be scared Tilly" said Daniel "you too Linds"

"Why are you so calm" asked Lindsay "we could be dead and your so calm"

"Me calm come off it" sighed Daniel "I just want to get out of here and see all our family"

"Me too, me want mommy" sobbed Taliyha "and daddy"

"Aww Tilly come here" said Daniel "you want a hug too Linds"

"Umm no" gasped Lindsay "who am I kidding"

Lindsay crawled over to Daniel and Taliyha and they all hugged each other, it was Lindsay who then stood up and made her way to the door.

"Right if we are going we go together" explained Lindsay "ok you two ready"

"Yes Linds" replied Daniel

"Yes LW" replied Taliyha "can I hold your hand please Dan"

"Of course you can" replied Daniel

>> >>

Daniel, Lindsay and Taliyha made their way out of the morgue which was ok, which is why they thought they had a lucky escape, walking hand in hand down the corridor it was when they came to the main lab area that they saw the real damage was for all to see.

Lab equipment and various samples of blood and swabs of DNA were all over the floor, the kids walked passed what used to be the breakroom to find a big gaping hole in the side of the building, continuing on their way out of the building they came across Judy who must have waited till the last minute to escape with no avail. Daniel went over to Judy and took her pulse, it was there but very weak, with all the strenght they could get together they carried Judy out with them.

>> >>

Meanwhile outside the guys were trying to comfort Sara, Nadia, Sofia and Catherine while also resisting the urge to run into the building going in search of the kids. Hodges couldn't stand around doing nothing so while everyone's attention was on the four sobbing women in made his way back into the building in search of Daniel, Lindsay and Taliyha.

When Hodges walked back into the building his heart skipped a beat, his place of work his pride and joy was destroyed in one second by an idiot with a bomb.

"Daniel, Lindsay, Taliyha where are you" shouted Hodges "if you can hear me shout my name"

For what felt like an enternity to Hodges was in fact a second when he heard shouting

"Hodges is that you" shouted Daniel

"Yes it is" shouted Hodges "are you all ok"

"We are, but Judy isn't" shouted Lindsay

"Ok guys follow the sound of my voice" shouted Hodges "come on you can do it"

"Hodges is mommy and daddy ok" shouted Taliyha

"Mommy's crying, worried about you all" shouted Hodges "but i'm going to get you out of here"

"We thank you in advance Hodges" shouted Daniel "we can see you we are almost there"

"Well that's good to know" sighed Hodges "come on Tilly, you come first"

Taliyha climbed through the hole and stood beside Hodges gripping onto his leg, next to be passed through was Judy who Hodges lay on the floor, then Lindsay came through gave Hodges a hug and picked up a sobbing Taliyha and put her on her hip, last to come through the hole was Daniel he was about half way through when the roof and debris that was above him started to move.

"Lindsay take Tilly and get out of here" shouted Hodges "we will just behind you"

"But..but we said we would stick together" sniffed Lindsay "please Hodges we can't leave each other"

"Ok fine" sighed Hodges "well help me get Daniel through quickly and then we get Judy and make a run for it, understood"

Both Lindsay and Taliyha nodded their heads and helped Daniel through the hole, once he was safely on his feet beside the two crying girls Daniel pulled them into a hug, Hodges looked over his shoulder to find the building was starting to crumble again.

"Guys move now" shouted Hodges "i've got Judy, go now"

>> >>

Daniel, Taliyha and Lindsay took off running to the exit they just got out the door whenn they building fell down behind them, trapping Judy and Hodges in the building.

"No" screamed Lindsay "come on dig them out"

Daniel and Taliyha quickly helped Lindsay dig out Hodges and Judy, once they found their bodies they dragged them out one by one, Daniel dragged Hodges away from the building while Lindsay and Taliyha dragged Judy. When the kids walked around the corner Greg couldn't believe his eyes and ran over

"Oh my god, your ok" screamed Greg "We need the paramedics over here my kids need some help"

"Dad we are fine" sighed Daniel "it's Hodges and Judy that need the help"

"Daddy Hodges saved us" announced Taliyha "i'm not scared of him anymore"

"Yeah he's our hero" remarked Lindsay "mom, Warrick"

Lindsay ran over to Warrick and Catherine, Warrick spun Lindsay around and hugged her and kissed her that was when his tears fell down his face. Nadia was over welmed to see Greg walking back with Taliyha on his hip and Greg with his arm around Daniels shoulder.

"Mommy" shouted Taliyha "mommy, mommy"

"Oh Tilly baby" sobbed Nadia "your ok, Daniel come here baby"

"Mom, i'm so happy to see you" sniffed Daniel

"Dan are you crying" sobbed Taliyha

"Yes, it's tears of joy" replied Daniel rubbing his eyes "i'm just so happy to see you mom"

"So am I" sobbed Nadia "your my babies and you mean the world to me"

"Mommy is Hodges and Judy gonna be ok" asked Taliyha "Hodges saved us"

"I don't know honey, but we will find out" replied Nadia "come on you need to be checked by a doctor at the hospital.

Nadia took hold of Daniel's hand and lead them both to her Tahoe and Lindsay and Catherine, Lindsay wanted to travel to the hospital with Daniel and Taliyha and Catherine wanted to travel with her daughter so they all made their way to the hospital in Nadia's car with the rest of the team following.

Ok so that wasn't that bad, please review I'll give you a free cookie.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok sorry it took so long in updating but here is the next chapter for your enjoyment

>> >>

The whole Las Vegas crimelab was sat in the waiting area waiting to hear the news on Hodges, Judy, Lindsay, Daniel and Taliyha.

"I hope the kids are ok" whispered Wendy to Mandy "the lab wouldn't be the same without them"

"Yeah I agree" sighed Mandy "I've gotten used to the fact of Tilly coming in and asking me about my job"

"Yeah she does it too all of us" remarked Bobby "although I don't like her in the room when i'm firing guns"

"Looks like we have a mini CSI on our hands" grinned Mandy "Wendy are you worried about David"

"No whatever gave you that idea" gasped Wendy

"Well you keep on looking at your watch and the door" replied Mandy "aww someones in love"

"Shut up" groaned Wendy "I am not in love with David, oh who am I kidding"

Mandy, Bobby and the rest of the group grinned and watched the door waiting for one of the nightshift CSI's to bring the news.

>> >>

Meanwhile in Daniel, Taliyha and Lindsay's room, the doctors check the kids and give them the all clear.

"You are all very lucky, just a few scraps and bruises" remarked Doctor Young

"Thank you Doctor" replied Nadia and Catherine

"What about Hodges and Judy" asked Taliyha "are they ok"

"Mr Hodges is awake and has requested to see you" replied Doctor Young

Taliyha, Daniel and Lindsay followed Doctor Young to Hodges' room and as soon as Taliyha saw Hodges she ran at him and landed next to him on the bed.

"Your ok" grinned Taliyha "you a hero"

"Hi Tilly, you ok" asked Hodges "what about you Dan, Lindsay"

"We are good" replied Daniel and Lindsay

Hodges held out his arms and allowed Taliyha, Lindsay and even Daniel to hug him, Nadia couldn't believe how well Hodges had taken to the kids to capture this wonderful moment she took out her phone and took a photo which she would get printed, framed and give it to the hero of the day David Hodges.

David Hodges to rescue LOL

Ok please review


	25. Chapter 25

Woah that was fast wasn't it, anyway enjoy.

>> >>

At 8 months pregnant and feeling very groggy, Nadia drove the short distance to Catherine and Warrick's house to have a girly night with Catherine, Sara, Sofia, Lindsay and Taliyha while the boys had a boys night. The night starts at Greg's house.

"Honestly these hormones are driving me mad" groaned Grissom "why did I agree to this"

"I've got sympathy for you there boss man" sighed Warrick "Catherine started crying because she ironed a sock the other day"

"I hate to state the obvious, but you do realise we are going to have no female CSI's quite soon" remarked Greg "I mean Sara and Kaza are almost about to give birth and Catherine and Sofia in 3 months time will be out of the field"

"Yes Greg we do know" groaned Nick "i'll be glad when the boys are here, then Sara won't hit me during the night when she needs to pee"

"You also realise that when they arrive you won't get much sleep anyway" announced Greg "babies don't sleep throughout the night"

"Greg for the last time shut up" shouted Warrick, Nick and Grissom

"Yeah well, i've been reading you see" announced Greg very proud of himself

"Grab him now while I kill him" shouted Warrick

"Wow Greg Sanders can read" sniggered Nick "hey Grissom lets get the big boy a medal"

>> >>

Meanwhile at the girls party, they were sat in their pjamas eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"How did you cope with this the last time Cath" asked Nadia

"I didn't" groaned Catherine "the amount of times Eddie was in the hospital because I hurt him was unreal"

"Aunty Cath, where did you hurt him" asked Taliyha

"Your too young to know yet Tilly" replied Lindsay much to the relieve of Sara, Nadia, Sofia and Catherine

"Oh I see" grinned Taliyha "ouch"

"So what we going to play" asked Lindsay "I know Truth or Dare"

"Yeah cool" giggled Taliyha "come on mommy, it will be fun"

"Ok, fine" groaned Nadia "as long as I go first"

"I'm in, do your worst Nadia Green, soon to be Sanders" giggled Sara

"Count me in, but excuse me bathroom break" grinned Catherine "how about you Sofia"

"If you have another bathroom, yes i'm in" sighed Sofia

"Cool" exclaimed Lindsay "ok one quick bathroom break, re-stock the popcorn and soda and we play"

All four pregnant women walked towards the two bathrooms and then back to Lindsay and Taliyha in the livingroom.

(Yes i know all four of them are pregnant now, well Sara and Nadia are 3 weeks away from giving birth and Sofia and Catherine are almost 3 months gone) This was my sisters idea so don't shoot me, shoot my sister.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer - I haven't done one in a while so here goes, don't own CSI but I do own the names Nadia, Taliyha, Daniel and the babies names which will change.

>> >>

All the girls settled down in the middle of Catherine's livingroom and the games begin.

"Ok so Truth or Dare Sofia" grinned Nadia

"Truth" replied Sofia grinning "do your worst Kaza"

"Before you married Gil, did you have a crush on anyone else at the lab" asked Nadia

"Yes I did" replied Sofia "and now he's not available"

"Who Aunt Sofia" asked Lindsay "is it Greg"

"Ha no" giggled Sofia "no offence Kaza, Greg is nice but more of a little brother to me"

"Ok so who then" asked Sara "come on we won't tell"

"Ok, fine it was Nick" groaned Sofia looking at Sara

"Good taste my friend" giggled Sara "and yes he's off limits now"

"Ok so it's my turn now" grinned Sofia "ok Truth or Dare Cath"

"Why me" groaned Catherine "oh yeah I agreed to the game, ok Truth"

"While you were growing up did you fancy a teacher" asked Sofia "I know I did"

"Yes, my biology teacher" giggled Catherine "I got to learn about anatomy more in depth with him"

"Catherine Willows" exclaimed Sara "the secrets are coming out now"

"Right Truth or Dare Sara" grinned Catherine mischeviously

Truth, no Dare umm Truth ah, ok Dare" said Sara not being able to make up her mind

"Dare it is" grinned Catherine "I dare you to ring one of the guys, and no it can't be Nick and in a deep manly voice ask them out on a date"

"Catherine you can't be serious" groaned Sara

"You can do it" remarked Sofia, Nadia, Lindsay and Taliyha

"Sorry Sara the mob has spoken" giggled Catherine "is the great Sara Sidle scared"

"No i'm not scared" groaned Sara "ok give me your phone Catherine"

"No chance Sara, use your own and do a withheld number" grinned Catherine who turned to the rest of the guys and giggled "oh this is going to be good"

>> >> 

Sara started to ring Warrick's phone and waited patiently for Warrick to answer

"Warrick Brown" answered Warrick "hello can I help you"

Sara took in a deep breath and in the deepest voice possible spoke into her phone

"Well Warrick I was wondering whether you would like to go out on a date with me" said Sara

"Umm have you got the wrong number" asked Warrick "because I don't do guys"

All the guys looked at Warrick and stopped what they were doing and listened to the conversation, meanwhile the girls were finding it hard not to blow their cover by laughing, Sara turned around to look at the girls to find their faces the colour of beetroots and swaying on the spot.

"Hello you still there" asked Warrick

"Yes i'm still here, just listening to the sound of your breathing" said Sara "you sound so hot"

"Are you coming on to me man" enquired Warrick "because if you are you have the wrong guy"

"Oh well thats a shame" groaned Sara "maybe next time sweet cheeks"

Sara hung up the phone and threw it on Catherine's sofa, Sara then looked at the girls who burst into fits of laughter and doubled up in pain from laughing so hard.

"Ok so now that i've done a dare everyone has to do at least one" remarked Sara "it's only fair"

"What...about ...me...Aunt...Sara" said Taliyha inbetween laughing

"You too Tilly" grinned Sara "but don't worry yours will be easy"

>> >> 

Meanwhile at Greg's house, Warrick was staring at his phone while the guys continued to play cards.

"Warrick you ok" asked Nick

"Umm some guy with a squeaky voice just asked me out on a date" remarked Warrick "but the voice sounded familar"

"You got caller ID" asked Grissom "if you do ring it back"

Warrick did what he was told and the phone started to ring and it kept ringing, at the girls house they stopped when the heard Sara's phone ringing.

"Sara I thought you withheld you number" exclaimed Sofia

"Yeah I did" replied Sara "why whats wrong, just let it ring"

"Well if it goes to your answer machine, if it's the guys they will know who it was" remarked Sofia

"Why didn't you say that ealier, Tilly get me my phone please" said Sara

Tilly got up off the floor and ran to Sara's phone and ran back to Sara gave Sara her phone and watched as Sara opened the phone and look at who was ringing.

"Oh shit, it's Warrick, what do I do" shouted Sara

"Answer it" replied Nadia "and plead insanity"

"Hello Sara Sidle" answered Sara "oh hi Warrick how are you"

"I see you girls are playing truth or dare" remarked Warrick "good going there Sara you had me fooled for awhile"

"Did I well that's good" groaned Sara "umm got to go, by the way it was Catherine's idea"

"No it was not" exclaimed Catherine "oh wait a sec it was, love you Warrick"

"Sara please tell Catherine that I love her and we will see you tomorrow" said Warrick

Warrick hung up and looked at the guys who were laughing, while the guys were across Vegas laughing Sara sat in shock while the rest of the girls started laughing again.

Lol Sara got caught ha ha, nevermind.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok a liitle word of warning you might not like the last sentence of this chapter, but can I say please don't shoot.

>> >>

Several games later and having no more popcorn and soda, Nadia comes up with the idea to crash the guys party.

"Come on it will be fun" grinned Nadia "and don't bother to ring them lets make it a surprise"

Everyone agreed and because Nadia's car was the biggest the girls all got in to her car and drove to Nadia's and Gregs house, meanwhile at the guys house 4 guys were attempting to play Twister, while Grissom gave the instructions.

"Greg right hand blue" remarked Grissom

"I'm not doing that i'll be underneath Warrick's legs" groaned Greg "no offense man but don't want to be going to close there"

"I agree" groaned Warrick "spin again boss man"

"Ok fine, right foot green" grinned Grissom

"So it's not ok for Greg to stare at Warrick's crotch, but i get a full view of Greg's" groaned Nick

"Uncle Nick whatever you do don't move" grinned Daniel "because my right hand is almost touching your foot"

"Yeah don't tickle me" grinned Nick "or we will all be on the floor"

>> >> 

Meanwhile in Nadia's car, the girls were all singing to Cindy Lauper's song 'Girls just wanna have fun' and having loads of fun.

"Ok we have lots of talent in the car" giggled Lindsay "if we never went on the Pop Idol what would be our stage name"

"How about the four lumps and two grumps" suggested Sara groaning "sorry the boys are kicking me again"

"Just think in 3 weeks time we can see our feet again" giggled Nadia "Tilly you ok"

"Mommy I need the bathroom" groaned Taliyha "I think AJ and BJ are making me feel Aunt Sara's pain"

"I don't think so honey" giggled Sara "are we almost there yet"

"Aunt Sara you sound like a little girl" giggled Lindsay

"Hey when you gotta pee, you gotta pee" remarked Catherine

Lindsay was about to reply when a semi-auto truck slammed into the car sending it spinning and rolling along the Las Vegas strip.

See what I mean slight cliffhanger ha ha, now many have I done so far?


	28. Chapter 28

See i don't leave you hanging fot too long do I?

>> >>

There was a eiry silence in the car, Taliyha groaned and looked around the car to find that only herself and Lindsay were awake.

"LW you ok" sobbed Taliyha "LW"

"I'm ok I guess, got a headache but i'll be fine" groaned Lindsay

"What happened LW" sniffed Taliyha "my head hurts, I want my daddy"

"I think a truck hit us" groaned Lindsay "oh my god mom"

Lindsay looked through the gap in the seat to find her mom, Sara, Nadia and Sofia all unconcious and bleeding from a cut in their heads.

"LW, is mommy dead" wailed Taliyha "mommy"

"No she's not dead, I can see her chest rising" replied Lindsay trying to stay calm "Tilly can you get out of your car seat"

"I think so" sobbed Taliyha "LW don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere" sniffed Lindsay "i'm going to help the others, do you know where your mommy keeps the phone"

"Umm no" wailed Taliyha "I want my daddy"

"Tilly listen to me" said Lindsay "you need to help me find one of the adults phones so we can call your daddy and the guys"

"Ok" sniffed Taliyha "LW my arms hurts, its at a funny angle"

"Oh Tilly, you may have broken it" sobbed Lindsay "be brave and come and help me"

The crowd that had saw the accident went running to Nadia's SUV and the driver of the truck who tried, in his drunken state make a run for it.

"Are you ok in there" shouted a women voice "can anyone hear me"

"Yes" both Lindsay and Taliyha replied

"Get the Fire Brigade and the Paramedics we got children in the car" shouted the voice "my name is Rhianna, what are your names"

"My name is Lindsay and the other girl is Taliyha help our moms and friends" sobbed Lindsay "all four women are pregnant"

"How far along are they Lindsay" asked Rhianna

"My mom is 3 months, so is Sofia but Sara and Nadia are 8 months pregnant with twins" wailed Lindsay "help them, please"

"I want my daddy" sobbed Taliyha "now"

"Taliyha is ok honey" sniffed Rhianna "do you have a number I can contact"

"Yes i'll give you my Uncle Greg's home number" sniffed Lindsay "it's 555 3405"

>> >>

Rhianna stepped away from the car and rang Greg's number.

"Hello the Greg Sanders residence, Daniel Sanders speaking" said Daniel

"Yes i'm calling on behalf of Taliyha and Lindsay" said Rhianna "can I speak to your father please"

"Dad there's someone on the phone for you" shouted Daniel

"Ok i'm on my way" shouted Greg "good manners on the phone by the way son, hello Greg Sanders speaking"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughter Taliyha her friend Lindsay and the adult women have been in a car accident" said Rhianna who sighed "just outside the Rampart"

Greg dropped the phone onto the floor and Nick rushed over to his friend and then picked up the phone

"Umm sorry about that, i'm Nick Stokes" sighed Nick "what seems to be the problem"

Rhianna repeated to Nick what she told Greg a few moments ago and Nick hung up the phone marched everyone out of the door and drove to the guys as quickly and as safely as possible to the girls at their car accident.


	29. Chapter 29

O(k Guys and Gals you may have to stock up on the tissues for the next two chapters, hey don't say I didn't give you enough warning.

>> >> 

When the guys arrived at the scene, they almost lost the contents of their stomachs. The truck, that had hit Nadia's car was split in two and Nadia's SUV was crumpled up on it's roof half way down the road. Jim saw Nick's Tahoe pull up and ran towards the car.

"Guys, you can't go near the car just yet" sighed Jim "the Fire Brigade fear the car could explode any minute and they are trying to get the girls out"

"What the fuck happened Jim" growled Grissom

"Well a truck driver ran the red light and smashed into Nadia's car" said Jim with tears in his eyes "guys thats all I know, I don't know whether the girls have survived, but what I do know that Taliyha and Lindsay are being cut out and on their way to the ambulance in a few minutes"

"What, you can't tell me if my fiance survived" shouted Nick "for fuck sake shes pregnant with my boys"

"Nick i'm well aware that all four women are pregnant" snapped Jim "look i'm just as worried as you all are, now wait here while I try to find out more information"

>> >>

Jim walked back away from the guys letting his tears fall and went up to the lead Fire Fighter. Gary Kline turned around to find Jim walking back to him and mentally sighed when he saw Jim crying.

"Jim go back to your friends, you can't help us here" sighed Gary "I promise if anything else develops i'll let you know"

"Gary" shouted Frank Holborn one of the Fire Fighters cutting out the girls "i've got alot of blood here"

"Oh god no" yelled Jim "no, no please"

"Jim control yourself" sighed Gary "I know this is hard, but can the two kids to their dads please"

Jim nodded and carried Taliyha and Lindsay up to the guys who were sitting on the sidewalk crying. When Lindsay and Taliyha saw their dads they started to cry aswell.

"Oh god Lindsay I thought I lost you" sobbed Warrick "thank god"

"Dad, mom looked so pale" wailed Lindsay "I don't wanna lose her"

"We won't honey, I promise" sniffed Warrick "I don't think I could go on with out your mom in my life"

"Daddy, Daniel" sobbed Taliyha "mommy's not moving none of them are"

"Tilly i'm so glad your ok" said Daniel crying "I couldn't stand losing my little sister"

"What about Natalia and Lucia" wailed Taliyha " and Aidan and Brandon"

"We will pray for them all baby" sobbed Greg "now we need to get that arm of yours checked, you to Lindsay"

The guys took Lindsay and Taliyha to hospital because they couldn't do anything to help their women at this moment in time but they had the fear that today was going to be the last time they saw them after all with the truck being in two and the car now being cut apart how could anyone survive that horrible ordeal.

See i did warn you, if you think this chapter was bad wait till you read the next one.


	30. Chapter 30

Please don't hurt me, i'm very fragile. You may hurt my sister though.

>> >> 

When Greg looked around the room, he saw 5 grown men crying, this was the day they were going to bury their beautiful women. The coffins of their beloveds were each waiting to be lowred into the ground and the whole lab was there to pay thier last respects to the 4 women and 6 babies.

The tiny coffins were decorated in what sex the baby was 3 were pink, 3 were blue, Greg held onto his sobbing 6yr old and 11yr old while Warrick held on to Lindsay, Taliyha hadn't spoken a word since Nadia and the girls died, it was cruel that it so happened on her 6th birthday some thing she would never forget.

Greg was crying so much he was starting to struggle to see, thats when he was left on his own, that is what he feared the most all is friends his family were gone, he started to scream and found his gun he was about to shoot ...

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

when he was nudged by Warrick to wake up.

"Hey man you ok" asked Warrick "you like you have seen a ghost"

"What day is it" exclaimed Greg "are the girls ok, are they alive, we don't have to bury them do we"

"Woah hold on a second" exclaimed Nick "what made you say that"

"I had a dream" groaned Greg

"Sounds more like a nightmare" sighed Grissom "how long as it been now Jim"

"3 hours 30 minutes and 24 seconds" sighed Jim "since the Doctor said that Catherine and Sofia were ok and that they were taking Sara and Nadia into surgery to deliver the twins"

"How long did they say it would take" asked Nick "because i'm going insane here"

"They said it would take 4 hours" sighed Jim "and before you ask thats 30 minutes and 36 seconds away"

Just then a Nurse and Doctor walked in and looked directly at the men and at Lindsay and Taliyha who had casts on the arms and scraps all over their faces, at least they were sleeping.

"Mr Grissom, Mr Brown you can go and see you wife and fiance now" remarked Doctor Vickers "they are in the same room being monitored, all things considering the babies are doing well"

Warrick and Grissom let out breaths they didn't know they were holding and followed Doctor Vickers to Catherine and Sofia's room, what they saw broke their hearts. Catherine and Sofia were covered in tubes and IV's and a baby monitor which they could clearly hear their babies heartbeat. Both men sat down beside their loved one took hold of their hand and wept on the bed sheet.

I'll let you into a little secret, this made me cry when I typed it up.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry it took so long in posting, yet again and I'm also sorry for umm dam I can't remember now.

>> >> 

The now sober truck driver was sat in one of the interrigation rooms waiting to be questioned, Jim stood just outside wanting to walk into the room and beat the living daylights out of the guy. Jim opened the door and walked in

"About time" groaned the guy "i've been waiting"

"Well I could always keep you waiting a bit longer" snarled Jim "now tell me why you ran that red light"

"Well why should I tell you" snarled the guy

Jim was about to answer when the frail Judy brought Jim a coffee, Judy took one look at the guy and stopped before walking out of the door

"What are you staring at" snarled the guy "do you fancy me or something"

"It was you" gasped Judy "it was you who brought the bomb to the lab for Nadia"

"You can't prove that" snarled the man

"That's where your wrong" grinned Judy "ever heard of security cameras"

"Get this crazy witch out of my face" snapped the guy

"Thank you Judy" sighed Jim "I didn't realise it till now"

"You fucking what" excliamed the guy "you got to be kidding me"

"Me Jim Brass never kids people" snarled Jim "you on the other hand are under arrest for the criminal damage to the Las Vegas Crimelab and endangering the lives of Sofia Grissom, Sara Sidle, Nadia Green, Catherine Willows, Lindsay Willows and Taliyha Sanders"

"No way I was only following orders" groaned the guy

"Who's orders" snapped Jim "and you best tell me your name"

"My name is Kyle Ecklie, i'm Conrad Ecklie's brother" sighed Kyle "my step-brother and his wife wanted me to halm the one you call Kaza, won't they be proud when I tell them I got the whole female CSI's in one fair swoop"

"You sick son of a bitch" snapped Judy "you know that those female CSI's are all pregnant, two of which are 8 months along don't you have any feelings about that"

"Let me think" grinned Kyle "umm no, so if your'e going to arrest me do so now, because I tell you this I won't rest and my step-brother and his wife won't rest until Kaza is dead"

Officer Black took hold of Kyle, took him to a cell and threw him in it. Jim was relieved to find out who blew up the lab and tried to kill his girls, yes his girls Sofia, Sara, Nadia, Catherine, Lindsay and Taliyha were his girls they were his family and he would do anything to get them fighting fit once again.


	32. Chapter 32

After waiting for almost 40 minutes, Greg and Nick slowly walked towards Nadia and Sara's room, not looking forward to seeing their girls hooked up to IV's and various other equipment. Greg and Nick hadn't seen their new born children as yet but from what the Doctors had told them that Natalia, Lucia, Aidan and Brandon were doing well just needed extra help with their oxygen intake.

"Oh Sara our boys came through the delivery" sighed Nick "just need my Sara to wake up too and we can be a family, you me Aidan and Brandon"

"She's a fighter Nick" remarked Greg "just like Kaza, Sofia and Catherine"

"Have you noticed how quiet Tilly and Lindsay are" remarked Nick

"Well wouldn't you if you went through what we did" whispered Sara "god I hurt"

"Sara" both Nick and Greg shouted

"Hey don't shout we aren't deaf" whispered Nadia "god I need an aspirin"

"Nadia" both Nick and Greg shouted

"Hey Sara you ok" asked Nadia

"Yeah fine under the circvmstances" sighed Sara "Nick you said Aidan and Brandon were ok"

"Yes they have their mothers fighting spirit" grinned Nick "and their fathers good looks"

"How modest" giggled Nadia "how are the girls and I mean Tilly and Linds too"

"Tilly and Linds have both got broken right arms" explained Nick "your daughters are being looked after by the nurses in the NICU along with Aidan and Brandon"

"We haven't seen them yet" added Greg "we want all four of us to see them together"

"Greg go get Dan and Tilly" said Nadia "I want to see my other children"

>> >>

Greg walked out the room smiling for the first time that night and went to the waiting area to find Daniel, Lindsay and Taliyha about to poke a sleeping Hodges and Wendy.

"Hey stop that" exclaimed Greg "kids would you like to see your mother"

"Yes" both Daniel and Taliyha replied

"You two Linds" grinned Greg "your Aunt Sara and Nadia want to see you too"

>> >>

Lindsay stood up gave Greg a hug and walked towards Sara and Nadia's room, meanwhile in Catherine and Sofia's room Warrick and Grissom were still sobbing into the bed sheet.

"Gil...Gil" whispered Sofia "hey stop wetting my bed sheet"

"Fia you woke up" gasped Gil "oh i'm so happy"

"There's gratitued for ya" whispered Catherine "his best friend awake and hasn't even noticed, Warrick get up will ya"

"Oh my god Cath" excliamed Warrick "i'm going to go fetch Lindsay"

"Wait a second what about our baby" asked Catherine "what about Sara and Nadia"

"Sara and Nadia had emergency c-sections" sighed Warrick

"But Aidan, Brandon, Natalia and Lucia are doing great" grinned Gil "fighters just like their mothers"

"So are our babies Gil" remarked Sofia rubbing her belly "we are lucky to be alive, all of us"

Ok glad you are still enjoying this story, hope I don't dissapoint with all the twists in this story but it keeps me on my toes.

Please review, free cookies for all who review.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry it took so long, please forgive me to all my reviewers i'm sending you a chocolate chip cookie for, well reviewing LOL.

>> >> 

Nadia and Sara had been left in their room for a week on their own, due to the lab being busy and it also having no lab director Grissom was living at the lab. Both Sara and Nadia were sat in the NICU watching over Natalia,Lucia, Aidan and Brandon.

"Hey Sara is Aidan eating yet" asked Nadia who was bottle feeding Lucia

"No he's still got a feeding tube in" sighed Sara "Brandon on the other hand eats like theres no tomorrow"

"He's a glutton like his daddy then" giggled Nadia "how long can Aidan and Brandon be away from the NICU"

"A few hours at most" replied Sara "why you asking"

"How about we take Lucia, Natalia, Aidan and Brandon to see their Aunts" said Nadia "they will love it"

"Yeah ok" grinned Sara "oh Nurse Tanner"

"Yes Miss Sidle" said Nurse Tanner "what can i do for you"

"We would like to take the kids to see their Aunt Catherine and Sofia please" replied Sara

"Would it be possible, please" begged Nadia

"I don't see why not" replied Nurse Tanner

Nurse Tanner helped Sara and Nadia get Natalia, Lucia, Aidan and Brandon ready to go visit Sofia and Catherine.

>> >> 

Carrying their 1 week old twins, Sara and Nadia stopped outside of Catherine and Sofia's door to find them with their arms in the air swaying from one side to the other and from what it sounded like through the closed door off key singing. Sara looked at Nadia gave her famous Sara Sidle smirk and opened the door, Sofia and Catherine still hadn't noticed Sara and Nadia and continued to sing.

"I want to break free" Catherine sang "i want to break free"

"Want to break free from your lies" sang Sofia "your so self satisfied i don't need you"

"We want to break free" both Sofia and Catherine sang

"Hey don't give up your night jobs" smirked Sara "cover your ears Aidan, Brandon"

"How..how long have you been here" shuttered Catherine

"Yeah and can't you knock" sighed Sofia

"We have been here long enough" giggled Nadia "and we could always take our children back away"

"No" both Sofia and Catherine shouted

"Ok" grinned Sara "who's first"

Sara handed Aidan and Brandon to Catherine and Nadia handed Natalia and Lucia to Sofia, all four girls sat, at one point with one baby each and talked about spending quality time with the gang and themselves and they all agreed that their car accident had made them all become closer friends.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter up soon.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok next chapter is up.

>> >>

Both sets of twins were a month old and ready to follow their mothers and Aunts out of the hospital and into the real world. Daniel and Taliyha were sat in Jim's car waiting for Greg to pull up in Nadia's brand new SUV as her old one was a complete and utter wreck.

"Uncle Jim when id Daddy getting here" asked Taliyha "i can't wait till mommy sees her new car"

"Yeah me too Tilly" grinned Daniel "i just hope shes not carrying Natalia or Lucia at the time"

"Don't worry guys Natalia and Lucia will be fine" grinned Jim "your Daddy told the nurses about the surprise and they are eager to help"

Daniel and Taliyha grinned and sat on their knees waiting for their dad to pull up and their mother to come out with their little sisters and start being a family.

>> >> 

20 minutes later and the nurses were carrying Natalia and Lucia while Greg was walking behind Nadia with his hands over her eyes

"Greg what are you doing" groaned Nadia

"Nothing baby" grinned Greg

"Don't lie to me Greg" sighed Nadia "i can hear you grinning"

"Ok" giggled Greg "you can open your eyes now"

"Oh my god" exclaimed Nadia "Greg it must have cost you a fortune"

"Maybe it did, maybe it didn't" grinned Greg "but i'm not telling"

"I promise i won't hurt you" grinned Nadia "just a little"

"Nadia Green" exclaimed Paul Green "stop bothering my son in law"

"Dad" exclaimed Nadia "what are you doing here"

"We wanted to see our daughter" replied Paul "and our four grandkids"

"Grandma i do not need a haircut" groaned Daniel "dad help"

"Listen to your Grandma Dan" grinned Greg "hey Paul thanks for the warning about the Green women not taking no for an answer"

"You will soon learn" grinned Paul "Lucy for heavens sake leave the boy alone"

Paul and Greg looked over to Lucy who licking her hand and trying to make Daniel's hair lie flat instead of sticking up (don't you hate it when your parents do that or used to do it).

"Mom, leave Danny alone" grinned Nadia "come look at my new SUV, its silver"

"I can see dear" grinned Lucy "Tilly you also need a haircut"

"No, no and no" groaned Taliyha "and don't spit on your hand either eww germs Grandma"

Everyone burst out laughing apart from Lucy who stood with a shocked expression and also from her bag a comb, Daniel and Taliyha ran over to Nadia and then took her on a tour of her new SUV.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey all sorry this has took so long but I was tired, never take 5 kids to the seaside at once if you want to at least have some piece and quiet, and get this soon there will be 6 kids my son is due January 1st 2008 bad timing my friends, it also looks like I'm going to be a aunt too, my sister Sakura is also expecting and is due February 20th 2008. When we told our mom, I thought she was going to pass out LOL. Anyway enough about me lets get the show (or story) on the road.

>> >>

Once Nadia had received a tour of her SUV and Natalia and Lucia were fastened securely into the car Nadia,Greg, Daniel and Taliyha made their way to their home. Catherine, Warrick, Lindsay, Sofia, Grissom, Sara, Nick, Jim and babies all followed in their own cars.

"Greg I repeat this car must have cost you a fortune" remarked Nadia

"Your point is" asked Greg

"My point is, is why spend so much money on me" questioned Nadia

"Well because I love you" replied Greg "and you have made me the happiest man alive"

"Oh god get me a barf bag" groaned Daniel

"Dan shut up" exclaimed Taliyha "mommy it smells in here"

"Umm I think the girls have filled the diapers" remarked Nadia

"Gee you think" replied Daniel sarcastically "doesn't take a brain scientist to figure that out"

"Daddy could you open a window" groaned Taliyha "before I pass out, Dan you asked Daddy to change Harley and Bailey's food, maybe they should change Lucia and Natalia's too"

"Will you three stop complaining" shouted Nadia "you don't always smell of roses"

>> >>

Greg opened the window and stuck his head out to get fresh air, a few cars back Lindsay noticed Greg with his head sticking out of Nadia's car.

"Mom why is Greg got his head out of Aunt Nadia's car window" asked Lindsay "doesn't he realize that he could get hurt"

"No love he doesn't" replied Catherine "he is and always will be the CSI clown"

"Clown or not, it's still not a good example to give his four kids" remarked Warrick

"Dad, Dan is almost 12 and Tilly is almost 6" said Lindsay "I'm sure they have more common sense then Uncle Greg at this time"

"Granted" replied Catherine "oh lordy I really need to pee"

"What again" said Warrick "that's the 50th time today"

"Hey when you get pregnant you tell me how many times you needed to pee" snarled Catherine "and another thing are you tallying my bathroom breaks too"

"No" came Warrick's reply

"Yes" was Lindsay reply "hey don't look at me like that, it was Warrick's idea"

"Busted" whispered Warrick "have I told you lately that I love you"

"Aww how sweet" grinned Lindsay

"Lindsay don't stick up for Warrick" shouted Catherine "as for you mister, thank you but your in trouble and when I can think of your punishment I'll let you know"

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh and for the rest of the journey to Nadia and Greg's home Catherine wiggled in her seat.


	36. Chapter 36

Ok sorry it took so long, but I've had a busy night. Ok no more excuses enjoy the next chapter.

>> >>

Everyone finally arrived at Nadia and Greg's house and instantly Nadia and Sara took their babies to be changed, Lucy followed and looked in on both Sara and Nadia who seemed to have bonded quite well.

"Excuse me girls would you like a hand" asked Lucy

"Thanks mom" grinned Nadia "could you change Lucia for me"

"Of course" replied Lucy "umm Sara you want me to change Aidan or Brandon for you"

"Could you take Aidan for me please Mrs Green" grinned Sara "thanks"

"Call me Lucy or mom please Sara" replied Lucy

"Ok" grinned Sara "well Brandon you are one smelly baby"

"Give the lad some credit" giggled Nadia

"Aww Lucia Grandma is here" grinned Lucy and a toothless Lucia "there there baby you all better, let me get your cousin now hey sweetheart"

Lucy picked up Lucia and placed her beside Aidan and stopped for a second when she saw how much alike they were and that also including Natalia and Brandon, picking up Aidan she changed his diaper and then looked at both Sara and Nadia and couldn't believe how much they also looked alike.

"Umm Aidan and Lucia are now changed" remarked Lucy "umm see you outside"

"Mom you ok" asked Nadia

"Yes never better" replied Lucy walking out of the room

>> >>

Lucy walked over to Paul and pulled him outside, leaving the room stunned but not wanting to pry into Lucy and Paul's business.

"Paul have you noticed how much Sara and Nadia are alike" shouted Lucy

"For heavens sake woman, keep your voice down" snarled Paul "yes I have noticed"

"Well maybe Nadia's past is her future now" remarked Lucy

"It's impossible Lucy" replied Paul "we swore when we adopted Nadia that we wouldn't tell her"

"Nadia has a right to know" exclaimed Lucy "Sara maybe be Nadia's older sister"

"Fine, if you want to tell our 30yr old daughter that we aren't her parents be my guest" sighed Paul "I can't see how it will help her anyway"

Nick popped his head out of the door and spoke to both Paul and Lucy

"Guys dinner is ready" said Nick

"Thank you Nick" replied Paul "we will be in shortly"

Lucy walked back into the house and gasped when she saw Sara and Nadia sitting together with both their hair up in ponytails and smiling the same smile, it was then that Lucy realized that before the night was through she would have to tell Nadia and Sara her suspicions.

Review time


	37. Chapter 37

Ok I hope you can all imagine the four babies now, if not sorry but until I get further into the story you will have to be patient.

>> >>

Lucy looked at the four sleeping babies, Natalia and Lucia looked so much like Greg and Aidan and Brandon looked like Nick the little boys even had jet black hair on top of their heads and brown eyes which they got from Sara, granted Natalia and Lucia had a little mound of blonde curls and blue piercing eyes. Lucy couldn't wait to tell Sara and Nadia but she didn't have the proof, yet.

"Umm Kaza, Sara after dinner can I have a word with you please" said Lucy

"Well I'm finished so why not now mom" replied Nadia "Sara you ready"

"Yes, give me a sec Kaza" replied Sara "ok ready"

"Ok can we go outside" asked Lucy

Nadia, Sara and Lucy walked out into the garden and Lucy looked up at the night sky and then at Sara and Nadia.

"I'm not your mom" shouted Lucy "umm we adopted you"

"What" exclaimed Nadia "how old was I"

"You were 2 months old" replied Lucy "I never could have kids, so we adopted"

"So your telling me for 30 years of my life, you lied to me" screamed Nadia "and what does this have to do with Sara"

"I think Sara is your sister" said Lucy "you look so alike, your personalities fit"

"Umm Lucy do you have the evidence to back up your theory" asked Sara

"No" replied Lucy "but we could get it"

"I just can't believe this" snapped Nadia "I've had one hell of a year and you tell me 3 weeks before my 31st birthday that Sara is my sister, if I didn't find this funny I think I would cry"

"Kaza honey calm down please" begged Sara "I don't know whether this is true or your mom is having a senior moment, umm no offense"

"None taken" replied Lucy "umm carry on Sara"

"Kaza, I'm willing to find out" said Sara "I'll take the blood test whatever it takes to find out once and for all"

"Fantastic" snarled Nadia "just fantastic, what a great year I'm having, what's next you tell me that Greg happens to be my brother"

"Dear god I hope not" gasped Lucy "umm sorry"

Nadia glared at her 'so called mom' and stormed back into the house, scaring everyone.

"Nadia you ok" asked Greg

"Yeah great" sobbed Nadia "how could you, I thought you were my dad but you turned out to be a fake"

Nadia ran from the room crying her heart out, Sara came back into then room walked over to Paul and smacked him across the face.

"That's for hurting Nadia's feelings" screamed Sara "and if it turns out that she is my little sister so help me god you and Lucy will pay"

"Umm Sara honey, are we missing something here" asked Nick

"Yeah the fact that these two people are in fact not Nadia's parents" snarled Sara "you kept it from her for 30 years, how could you"

Before Lucy or Paul could react Sara stormed out of the room also in tears, Catherine and Sofia stood, well as quick as they could because of their nearly 5 month pregnant bodies would allow and walked up the stairs and into Nadia and Greg's bedroom to find both Sara and Nadia crying.


	38. Chapter 38

Ok next chapter and I hope you enjoy, if not I'm truely sorry.

>> >>

"Well whatever this is it can't be good" remarked Sofia

"Sara, Kaza what's wrong" asked Catherine "Jesus baby not now"

"You ok Cath" asked Sofia "ouch are these babies in this together, damn I need that hip"

"I hate my parents" sobbed Nadia "they lied to me for 30 years"

"Ok" gasped Sofia "time to explain"

Sara looked at Sofia and pulled Nadia into a hug, Sara explained to Catherine and Sofia what Lucy had said to them and that Sara was willing to go to the ends of the earth to find out if Nadia was her younger sister.

"Ok well Wendy's at the lab" said Catherine "leave the babies here with the boys, Lindsay and Tilly and lets solve this once and for all"

>> >>

Sofia, Sara, Nadia and Catherine said their goodbyes to the rest of the troup in the livingroom and made their way to the lab. When they arrived at the lab they found Wendy and Hodges playing Tonsil Tennis and making a mess of their hair.

"Whoa David down boy" shouted Catherine "don't you think the lab has enough with us four at the minute let alone Wendy too"

"Well hi ladies what can we do for you" asked Hodges

"Not you David, just Wendy" replied Sofia

"Well I take my leave" grinned Hodges "fair well my princess"

"Oh god fetch me a bucket" groaned Sara "can we please focus"

"Ok what can I do for you" asked Wendy

"We need you to compare Sara and Nadia's DNA" said Sofia "and it doesn't go any further than your lab"

"Understood" replied Wendy "ok follow me to me humble abode"

"Humble Abode" questioned Sara

"Ok I meant my lab" sighed Wendy "was trying to lighten the mood"

"Yeah you could cut it with a knife" remarked Catherine "ok moving on"

Catherine, Sara, Sofia, Nadia and Wendy walked back into the lab, Wendy let Sofia and Catherine take the swabs and instructed the girls to sit in the break room until the results were ready.

"So what you going to do, if it turns out Nadia is your sister Sara" asked Sofia

"Well find my mom and kick her a55" snarled Sara "I can't believe she would do such a thing, granted our home wasn't loving but come on"

"We are jumping to conclusions" remarked Nadia "the results could say I'm a sister to a slug, but still my parents lied to me"

"Give them some credit" said Sofia "it must have been hard on them too"

"Hard for them" snapped Nadia "for 30 years they made me believe I killed my younger brother in the womb and now that could be a lie too"

"Look after this I think we will need a drink" said Sara "obviously not alcoholic"

"Maybe something Herbal" said Sofia "I could go for a Green Tea right now"

"The teabags are in the cupboard" said Nadia pointing to the said cupboard

"Oh excellent" grinned Sofia "anyone else"

Everyone shook their heads, Catherine suddenly jumped up and scared the rest of the girls.

"Sorry phone was on vibrate" said Catherine "umm results are in"

The girls walked back to Wendy's lab and piled in through the door waiting Wendy to give the results.

"Ok, so I've just got the results" said Wendy

"Yes we know that or you wouldn't have paged us" said Sofia "what I'm missing out on my Green Tea, sorry focus"

"Ok" sighed Wendy "the results suggest that Sara and Nadia sisters"

"You what" shouted Catherine "you have got to be kidding me"

"No" replied Wendy "as you often say the evidence never lies"

"Guys you ok" asked Sofia

"Sisters" repeated Nadia "I have a sister, a sister that I work with that so happens to be standing in front of me"

"Well I'll be Nadia's sister" bellowed Sara "didn't see that one coming as long as I lived"

"So you ok with it" asked Wendy "because you both look in shock"

"Well wouldn't you be in shock" remarked Catherine "it's not everyday your younger sister so happens to be a work colleague and your best friend"

"What's next you say Sofia and Catherine are sister" said Sara rather sarcastically

"Why don't we test that theory" replied Wendy "Nadia, Sara do the honors"

Ok review time please


	39. Chapter 39

"Thank god I'm not related to Sofia" grinned Catherine "I just don't think Warrick and Gil could take that bomb shell too"

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I" replied Sofia

"Yeah I would" giggled Nadia "so it's back to the boys and tell Nick and Greg are brothers now"

"Well Nicky can officially call Greg his annoying little brother now" remarked Sara "and I'm not going to stop him"

"Hey don't pick on my man, big and older sister" grinned Nadia

"Hey less of the old" exclaimed Sara "or so help me god I'll hurt you"

"No you won't" replied Nadia "because I'll get Catherine onto you"

"Hey don't involve me" sighed Catherine "god sisters"

"Well this should be interesting" remarked Sofia "they've just found out they are sisters and are already shouting at each other, ha sisterly love"

Catherine just nodded and followed the two bickering sisters out of Wendy's lab and towards Nadia's SUV. Still bickering while driving Catherine and Sofia made their own conversation.

"So have you found out what your having Sofia" asked Catherine

"Yeah a girl" replied Sofia "Gil is so excited I had to remind him of our anniversary"

"Well me and Warrick are having a boy" said Catherine "which means there is going to be four boys and 4 girls in the CSI family"

"I so do not have bad taste in men" shouted Sara from the passenger seat "I have a cute sexy Texan and you have Greg"

"Hey stop bad mouthing my Greggo" shouted Nadia "ok this is getting us nowhere, truce"

"Truce" answered Sara "only because you know I'm right"

"God I hate you" grinned Nadia "why oh why are you my sister, much older sister"

"Hey less of the old" screamed Sara "I'm only 5 years older than you, thank you"

"Yeah you can tell" grinned Nadia

"Hey will you two knock it off" shouted Catherine "for the past 30 minutes you forgot you had two other people in the car"

"Ah so we did" remarked Sara "and Kaza less of the cheek"

"I'm allowed I'm the younger sister" said Nadia grinning

"I'm going to knock your heads together in a minute" shouted Catherine "hello we are here you know"

"Yes Cath we know" replied Sara "come on we have been sat in the driveway for 2 minutes now"

"Well what do you know she's right" remarked Sofia "what I haven't said anything in a while, stop looking at me like that"

Nadia turned off the engine and waited till the rest of the girls were out the car, Nadia opened her front door to be instantly bombarded with questions.

Ok review please it makes my brain cells happy.


	40. Chapter 40

Ok a new chapter for you, so please enjoy and review at the end. Thanks

"Hold on wait a minute" exclaimed Nadia "let me in the door first, before the 10 million questions are asked"

"Sorry Kaza" sighed Lucy

"You call me Nadia and nothing else" snapped Nadia "you don't deserve to call me by any other name"

"Sorry" replied Lucy

"Back on subject" said Grissom "what was the outcome of the trip to the lab"

"Well Sara is my sister" replied Nadia "and apparently she believes Nick is better looking than Greg"

"Well we are both as handsome as each other" replied Greg "hey Nick bro how you doing"

"Great I'm now a brother with Greg" sighed Nick "seriously though Nadia's my sister, god I think I'm gonna pass out"

Nick did pass out and ended up face first in one of the dogs food bowls, which still had food in it. Nadia laughed and walked back up to her room to check on Lucia and Natalia.

>> >>

"Good still sleeping" whispered Nadia "now to check the rest of the troupe"

Nadia walked across the hall and walked into Daniel's room to find Taliyha and Lindsay asleep on Daniel's bed and Daniel asleep in his chair. Nadia smiled at Daniel for being such a gentleman at such a young age and carried him over to his spare mattress, Nadia gave each child a kiss good night and closed the door. Nadia walked down the stairs to walk straight up to Catherine and Warrick.

"Cath, Lindsay's asleep so she can stay here tonight" said Nadia "she looks so peaceful and happy I don't want to move her"

"No problem" replied Catherine "thanks would it be possible if she stays here until tomorrow afternoon"

"Yeah sure anytime, you know that" replied Nadia "look how about we come by later tomorrow get some clothes for Linds and she can spend the weekend"

"Are you sure" asked Catherine "I mean you do have Danny, Tilly, Natalia and Lucia to deal with"

"It would be my pleasure" answered Nadia "beside my great lump of a boyfriend can help"

"I've only put a little bit of weight on" remarked Greg "don't blame me"

"Well who else is she to blame" asked Catherine "she didn't put the food in your mouth, you did that your big enough and old enough to do that on your own"

"Ok, ok" sighed Greg "I'm going on a diet"

"My god there's a Pink Elephant flew by" grinned Grissom "Greg a diet, yeah right"

"I'll show you" said Greg "and when I do you'll all apologize to me"

"Apologize, never" exclaimed Grissom "if I apologize, it will be when Warrick dyes his hair blond and starts wearing dresses"

"Well never then man" said Warrick "there's only two blondes that have blond hair and wear dresses"

"They go by the names Catherine Willows and Sofia Grissom" remarked Grissom "and boy don't they look great in them too"

"Not for long boss man" grinned Warrick

"Guys to much information" groaned Greg

Everyone laughed and went their separate ways to their homes and beds, Lucy and Paul went to stay at the nearest hotel hoping that Nadia would talk to them.


	41. Chapter 41

Ok I had some bad news yesterday, but to keep me from completely going loopy I'm continuing with my stories. Thanks for reading you all are the best, especially Sara and Gabriella.

>> >>

It was the next day and Sara, Nadia, Catherine and Sofia were at the mall with both sets of twins in tow.

"My feet hurt" moaned Sofia "men would never be able to cope with what we have to go through"

"Yeah they get a cold and they think they are dying" said Sara

"Amen to that sister" replied Nadia "Greg stumped his toe and the bed and started to cry"

"Greg started to cry" repeated Sara "oh wait till I see him"

"He said he never felt worse pain in his life" remarked Nadia "until I pointed out I had given birth twice"

"What did he say to that" asked Catherine

"Nothing just continued to cry" sighed Nadia "men can't live with them and definitely can't live without them"

"Agreed" replied Sara, Sofia and Catherine together

"So where we going" asked Sofia

"Baby shopping" replied Sara and Nadia together who looked at each other and laughed

"You know that's real creepy when you do that" remarked Catherine

"Do what" both Sara and Nadia asked together

"Stop it" groaned Sofia "it's so confusing"

"Sorry" both Sara and Nadia replied together yet again

"For the last time stop doing that" shouted Sofia

"Sorry Sofia" replied Nadia "it won't happen again"

"It's the hormones" whispered Sara to Nadia who received a nod "we promise to stop saying things at the same time"

"Just so you keep your sanity" remarked Nadia

"Or what's left of it" said Sara dodging Sofia's purse "ok baby shopping it is then"

The girls walked around the mall going into several shops on the way, everything was going well till Sofia sat down in the middle of the mall crying and rubbing her swollen feet

"I so hate Gil right now" sobbed Sofia "my feet, back and who am I kidding my whole body hurts"

"Sofia can you get up" asked Sara "people are starting to stare"

"Well let them stare" sobbed Sofia "haven't they seen a pregnant hormonal women before"

"Yes maybe they have" replied Nadia "but your sat in the middle of the mall with bare feet crying"

"It's so uncomfortable" sobbed Sofia "I want to go home"

"Me too" sniffed Catherine

"Don't you start" groaned Sara "can deal with one but not two of you"

"You mean" sobbed Catherine "I want to go home"

"Well this day has just gotten very weird" remarked Nadia "come on home time"

Nadia helped Sara to lift Sofia up off the floor and then push Sofia and Catherine towards Nadia's SUV, while still trying to push the strollers with the smiling happy and contented babies. As soon as Sofia and Catherine were in the car they had both fallen asleep, Nadia looked at Sara shrugged her shoulders and put the car into drive.

"Do you think we were never that bad" asked Sara

"I don't really know" replied Nadia "maybe we should ask Greg and Nick"

"Good idea sis" grinned Sara "now lets great the moody pregnant women home"

Ok please review thanks


	42. Chapter 42

Sara and Gabriella you are now officially in the story.

>> >>

It was now the day that both Sofia and Catherine had been waiting for the birth of their children and if Grissom and Warrick were to be entirely truthful they were relieved too.

"So what brings you out into the corridor boss man" asked Warrick

"Sofia said she hated me and told me to get out" replied Grissom

"Is that the polite version or Sofia's version" asked Warrick smiling

"It's my version" sighed Grissom "Sofia threw her pillow at me"

"Well at least you didn't get her wife's purse thrown at your head" remarked Warrick "who would take a purse into Labor and Delivery"

"Umm Catherine would" replied Grissom "oh look heres Sofia's nurse, see you soon Warrick good luck"

"Yeah we both need to man" replied Warrick " walking back into Catherine's room

Warrick was greeted with Catherine smiling like a Cheshire cat and giggling

"Hey Warrick baby" giggled Catherine "this pain medication is wonderful"

"Well that's good" replied Warrick "hey Cath can you remember telling me to get out the room"

"Why would I send a damn sexy looking man out of my room" replied Catherine "hey don't tell my boyfriend that, he's big and will kick your a55"

"I know" sighed Warrick "god this is going to be a long night"

Meanwhile in Sofia's room, minus the medication Grissom was getting all the insults under the sun and his hand was a tad shade of purple and Grissom had tears in his eyes

"Dear god Sofia let go" screamed Grissom "your hurting me"

"I'm hurting you" screamed Sofia "you try doing this you ungrateful son of a b!tch"

The Doctor checked on Sofia's progress and everyone was relieved to know Sofia was ready to push, pushing for 10 minutes Sofia finally gave birth to her daughters head followed closely by the rest of her body soon the room was full with a tiny wail and for the first time in 32 hours Sofia smiled. Sofia and Grissom named their first born daughter Megan Rose.

Meanwhile in Catherine's room the room was also filled with the crying of a baby, Catherine and Warrick's son named Matthew were over welmed and couldn't wait to let Lindsay meet her brother.

Everyone came to see the new additions to the CSI family and the kids Natalia, Lucia, Aidan, Brandon, Taliyha, Daniel, Lindsay and the new additions Megan and Matthew were all growing bigger and stronger everyday and this pleased their parents.

It was now 5 years later and 5 year old Natalia and Lucia walked the short distance to their cousins house and then to the park, Natalia and Lucia enjoyed spending their time with Aidan and Brandon they were close and always looked out for each other.

Natalia, Lucia, Aidan and Brandon walked the short distance from their Aunt Sara's house to the park. Sitting on the driveway two girls called Sara and Gabriella were playing, it was Sara who noticed two blond girls walking towards the park followed by two boys. Sara wanting more friends decided to go and introduce herself to the kids, Sara twin sister Gabriella followed nervously.

"Hi" said Sara "I'm Sara and this is my twin sister Gabriella or Gabby"

"Hey" replied Aidan "it's nice to meet you, I'm Aidan and my brother is Brandon umm he's the one swinging from that tree over there"

"Cool" replied Sara "who are they"

"Oh their my cousins" said Aidan "Natalia, Lucia come here a second new faces"

"Ok coming" both Natalia and Lucia responded

"Say something Gabby" whispered Sara "they won't bite"

"What do I say" whispered Gabby

"Well hello would be a good start" replied Sara

"Hi nice to meet you" said Lucia "well you know my name what's yours"

"My name is Sara" said Sara "and this is my twin sister Gabriella"

"Hi Gabriella" said Lucia pulling Gabriella into a hug "are you the younger or older one"

"Yeah I'm the younger one, Sara was born 15-20 minutes before me" replied Gabriella "and you can call me Gabby"

"So like twins awesome" said Sara

"Yes we are all twins" said Natalia "for heavens sake Brandon get down from that tree and introduce yourself"

"Yeah sorry" replied Brandon "hi I'm Brandon"

"We kind of gathered that" said Sara

"Sara be nice" said Gabby "sorry you will have to figure my sister she often thinks before she speaks"

"Don't we all" remarked Lucia "hey come play with us"

"Yeah sure" replied Sara and Gabby together

The kids played in the park until Sara and Gabriella's dad called them in for tea, all the kids promised to meet up the following day and spend more time together.


	43. Chapter 43

I've now put myself into the story and quite frankly if people don't like well hard lines.

>> >>

The new friends had only been playing for two days and they couldn't be happier, Aidan and Brandon were very protective of the girls even at 5 years of age but as being the only boys in the group they believed it was their duty.

"Come on Sar" shouted Brandon "you can go higher than that"

"Yeah you happen to be on the ground" shouted Sara "I'm the one up this tree"

Sara finally got settled on a branch and being vigilant as she was spotted what looked like a small girl sitting on one of the swings across the park.

"Heads up" shouted Sara landing on top of Brandon

"You could have warned up" groaned Brandon "Sar get off me will ya"

"I said heads up" sighed Sara rolling her eyes "I'll be back"

Sara ran off in the direction that she spotted the girl, when she saw the girl still sitting on the swings Sara slowly walked up and spoke

"Hi, can I join you" asked Sara

The young brunette looked up at Sara smiled and shrugged her shoulders

"So what brings you to the park" asked Sara

"I came out here to be alone" sighed the girl

"Oh" said Sara "well it can't be fun being on your own, come on I'll introduce you to my friends"

Sara watched as the girl slowly get up and walk behind her, eventually they came across the rest of the kids sitting on the Jungle Gym.

"Hey guys" said Sara

"Hey" they all replied

"Who you got there Sar" asked Aidan

"Umm I don't know" replied Sara "I didn't ask"

"My name is Kayla" Kayla said "I'm new here, I've got no friends and I'm living with my Aunt"

"Oh" said Sara "where you from"

"England" replied Kayla "I hate my Aunt, she's so mean"

"Well we'll be your friends won't we guys" said Sara

"Yeah" replied the gang

"Well now that's sorted I'll introduce you to the gang" said Sara "ok this they are Aidan, Brandon, Natalia, Lucia and Gabby"

"Hi everyone" said Kayla "so what we playing"

"Umm Hide and Seek and Sara's it" said Gabby running off giggling

"Ok go hide Kayla" said Sara "same goes for the rest of you"

They didn't need to be told twice running off to various places within the park Sara counted to 100, well near enough and went in search of all her friends she had almost found everyone when she heard a female voice shouting for Natalia and Lucia.

Natalia, Lucia home time" shouted Nadia

"Hi they are hiding somewhere" said Sara "you Natalia and Lucia's mom"

"Yep I sure am" replied Nadia "Aidan and Brandon's mom should be here soon"

"You talking about me" said Sara

"Hi Sara you ok" asked Nadia

"Sara's my name too" said Sara smiling

"Well that's nice" replied Sara "great name isn't ,it"

"Sara Marie Matthews" shouted Sara's dad "what have I told you about talking to strangers"

"But Daddy" groaned Sara "they are my friends mommies"

"Umm sorry maybe we should introduce ourselves" said Nadia "I'm Nadia Sanders and this is my sister Sara"

"Pleasure" replied Sara's dad "Sara where is your sister"

"Umm hiding" replied Sara "we were playing hide and seek with our new friend Kayla"

"Kayla" questioned Nadia "who's Kayla"

"I am" replied Kayla "got to go now Sara, my Aunt's here to pick me up"

"Ok will you be able to come out to play tomorrow" asked Sara "with me Gabby, Natalia, Lucia, Aidan and Brandon"

"Umm I would have to ask" replied Kayla

"OK" replied Sara "can you ask her now"

"Sara" shouted Gabby "you never learn do you"

"I just asking Kayla here to ask her Aunt to play tomorrow" sighed Sara "that's really it honest"

"Hi mommy" shouted Lucia "mommy can Sara and Gabby come to our house tomorrow"

"Well you will have to ask their dad, won't you" replied Nadia

"What about Kayla, can she come too" asked Natalia "please"

"Sara and Gabriella can certainly come to your house tomorrow" replied Sara and Gabby's dad

"Kayla what did I tell you about going off" shouted Kayla's Aunt "answer me young lady"

"I was just playing Aunt Jean" replied Kayla "Aunt Jean can I go to Natalia and Lucia's house to play tomorrow"

"Who are Natalia and Lucia" asked Aunt Jean

"My new friends" replied Kayla "please"

"Fine as long as you behave yourself" sighed Aunt Jean "it's fine by me"

All the kids jumped up and down and all the adults exchanged looks and while the kids sat together quietly the adults introduced themselves and gave each other their contact numbers.


	44. Chapter 44

Daniel, Taliyha and Lindsay were sat in Daniel's bedroom. 20 year old Lindsay was on a break from university, Daniel was in his last year of high school and Tilly was in her second year at high school. All three knew that Natalia and Lucia were waiting downstairs for their friends to arrive and they also knew that 4 year old Megan and Matthew would be joining them too.

"Hey Dan you got our supplies" asked Taliyha "don't get me wrong I love Nats and Lucs but they can get over powering at times"

"Yeah especially when your trying to study" remarked Daniel

"Give them some credit they are only 5 years old" said Lindsay "even Matty can be like that at times and he's almost 5"

"I've always wondered what Megan feels like" said Taliyha "I mean she's an only child must be horrible"

"Aunt Sofia and Uncle Gil have been trying for years Tilly" said Daniel "maybe it's just not meant to be"

"It's possible" answered Taliyha "but I still think Megan must be very lonely"

"Well when Matty comes he'll be straight up to see us and he'll bring Megan too" said Lindsay

Both Daniel and Taliyha nodded and continued to study, meanwhile downstairs Natalia and Lucia were sat right beside the door waiting for their friends to arrive, the first to arrive was the very shy Kayla.

"Hi Kayla" squealed Natalia "it's so nice to see you again"

"Thanks" replied Kayla "bye Aunt Jean see you soon"

"Bye Kayla and behave for Mrs Sanders" shouted Aunt Jean from the driveway

"I will" shouted Kayla waving her Aunt goodbye "whoa who's that"

"That is Harley our big sisters dog" replied Lucia "You want to pet him"

"Umm is he friendly" asked Kayla

"Yeah" squealed Natalia "he's the most softest thing going, so his Bailey our brothers dog"

"You have two dogs" said Kayla smiling "I mean my Aunt Jean has a cat but he's horrid"

"Good morning Kayla" said Nadia "would you like some juice"

"Yes please Mrs Sanders" replied Kayla "I would like that a lot"

"Kayla please call me Nadia or in a nutshell Mom" said Nadia "all the kids do it so I wouldn't be offended"

"Ok" replied Kayla "thanks Nadia"

Nadia walked back into the kitchen to get three cups of juice gave them to the girls and went and sat in the garden. The doorbell rang again to find Sara and Gabriella stood there waving goodbye to their dad.

"Hi" squealed Sara "this is totally awesome"

"Hi Natalia, Lucia" said Gabby "nice to see you again Kayla, wow those are some cute dogs"

"Come pet them" giggled Kayla getting her face licked in the process "see they are friendly"

"Awesome" squealed Sara "come on Gabby, what's their names"

"Harley and Bailey" answered Lucia "and they are Daniel and Taliyha's dogs"

"Who are they" asked Gabby

"They are our older brother and sister" answered Natalia "you wanna meet them"

"Yes please" squealed Sara, Gabby and Kayla all at the same time

"Hi girls" said Nadia "Sara, Gabby you want some juice"

"Yes please" answered Sara

"Yes please" answered Gabby "thanks"

Nadia returned to the kitchen and gave Sara and Gabby their juice and went back into the garden. The girls waited until Aidan and Brandon arrived

"Hi all" shouted Sara "is anyone here"

"Hi Aunt Sara" giggled Natalia "hi Aidan, you ok Brandon"

"Yeah" answered Brandon "hi Aunt Nadia"

"Oh Nadia just to let you know Catherine and Sofia will be here soon with Matthew and Megan" said Sara walking into the kitchen "anyone want some juice"

"Yes please" all the kids answered

"Ok come in here and get it" grinned Sara

All the kids went into the kitchen and watched as Sara each gave them some more juice and showed them the way to the garden so they could play.

"Your Aunt is nice" said Kayla

"Yeah" said Gabby "she gave me a hug when I said thanks"

"Yeah she did that to me too" answered Kayla

"She's so awesome" squealed Sara "she has my name and shes umm awesome"

"Is awesome your favorite word Sar" asked Aidan

"Yeah it's like totally awesome" answered Sara who then went into a fit of giggles

"I feel sorry for you Gabby" whispered Kayla

"Finally someone sees what I see every day" sighed Gabby "Sara's lovely but she can be so... umm"

"I think the word you are looking for is random" said Taliyha from the doorway

"Tilly" exclaimed Natalia "you come to meet my friends"

"Sure thing kiddo" answered Taliyha

"Ok this is Sara, Gabriella and Kayla" squealed Natalia "they are our new friends"

"Pleasure to meet you all" answered Taliyha taking each of their hands and shaking it "you haven't met Daniel and Lindsay yet"

"When are they coming" asked Lucia

"Patience Lucs" said Daniel

"Danny" squealed Lucia running at Danny

"Whoa give me a chance to catch you" said Daniel

"Sorry Danny" sighed Lucia "Danny meet our new friends their names are Sara, Gabby and Kayla"

"Hi" answered Daniel "I see Bailey has found a new friend"

"Hi Danny" grinned Kayla "I'm Kayla Bailey's a nice dog"

"Yep indeed he is" answered Daniel "Nats why don't you get my football out of my room we can all play with it"

"Awesome" squealed Sara "what do you know it is my favorite word"

"Hey don't start without us" said Lindsay with Matthew and Megan beside her

"HI Linds" shouted Lucia "hi Matty hi Megan"

"Hi who are they Lucia" asked Matthew

"They are our new friends" answered Lucia "they are Sara, Gabby and Kayla"

"Hi" said Kayla

"Hi" answered Megan "you got the same colour hair like me"

"So I have" answered Kayla "you wanna play"

"Sure" grinned Megan "you my friend too"

"Yeah" exclaimed Kayla "what do you want to play"

"Mommies got my dressing up bag" said Megan "you wanna play that"

"Yeah" grinned Kayla "I love dress up"

Both Kayla and Megan ran into the house and up to Sofia and Catherine, Megan pulled on Sofia's arm to let her know she was there

"Mommy" shouted Megan "look I've got a friend"

"Hi honey" said Sofia "hi sweetie what's your name"

"It's Kayla" said Kayla "what's's yours"

"I'm Sofia" answered Sofia "and it's a pleasure to meet you Kayla"

"Like wise" answered Kayla "so we gonna play dress up Megan"

"Oh yeah I forgot" answered Megan slapping her forehead "mommy can I have my dress up bag please"

Sofia handed Megan her bag and watched as both girls played and giggled every time they tried something on, Sofia had to admit to herself that this was the first time she had seen Megan laugh and smile in a very long time.

>> >>

I have a question who would like to be in the story, it's for an upcoming chapter where they are all at school in the same class, if interested write your name down and I'll definitely put you in.

Thanks please review


	45. Chapter 45

Eventually completely tucked out and yawning Sara, Gabriella, Lucia, Natalia, Kayla, Megan, Matthew, Aidan and Brandon fell to sleep in the livingroom.

"Aww how sweet is that" sighed Sara "when they wake up what you making them for tea"

"Everyone apart from Sara eats meat, she's so like you" said Nadia "so I'm thinking Sausage and Mash and maybe you could make something Vegetarian for you and little Sara"

"Sure" answered Sara "we will all help won't we girls"

"Indeed" answered Sofia and Catherine

The Adult women went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for the kids, halfway through making the meals whimpering could be heard from the livingroom where the kids were slept. Sofia being closest to the door went to investigate.

"No Aunt Jean I'll be good" whimpered Kayla "no please not the cellar, please"

"Kayla honey" whispered Sofia "come on wake up"

"No, no please I don't like the dark" wailed Kayla "no"

"Kayla baby come on wake up" said Sofia as softly as possible

"Ummm..Sofia" sobbed Kayla "don't let me go home, please"

"Sofia you ok in there" asked Catherine

"I don't want to go home please" begged Kayla

"Why don't you want to go home" asked Sofia "doesn't your Aunt Jean like you"

"No" sobbed Kayla "see what she did to me this morning"

Kayla lifted her tiny Pink T-shirt and a big blue bruise was clearly visible on Kayla's chest, Sofia felt the bile rise in her throat and her motherly instincts took over and carried a sobbing Kayla into the kitchen to the other women.

"Look what that women did" growled Sofia "this is disgusting"

"Yeah your telling me" snarled Sara "Kayla baby have you got anymore bruises"

Kayla just nodded and buried her head into Sofia's chest, Nadia and Catherine let silent tears fall down their faces. Sara got onto her phone and got Greg, Nick, Warrick and Grissom to come to Nadia's house to collect evidence of Kayla's small and fragile body.

>> >> 

30 minutes later and the guys were sat in the garden away from the other kids, still asleep until Sara came to fetch them.

"Did you see their faces" said Warrick "it looks like they have been crying"

"I can't begin to imagine what Kayla is going through" sighed Grissom "it makes me sick"

"Same here" remarked Nick "she's only 5 years old and about the size of Megan"

"Yeah and she looks Mal nourished too" remarked Greg

Sara tapped on the door and the guys stood up and followed Sara upstairs to Nadia and Greg's bedroom.

"Hey can we come in" asked Grissom

"Yeah" came Sofia's only reply

"Kayla these are our husbands ok" said Catherine "is it ok for them to come to you"

Kayla just nods and Grissom walks over to Sofia and Kayla bag in hand and looks directly into Kayla's blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Grissom" he said "but you can call me Gil or Griss ok, sweetie can I take your T-shirt"

"Yes" replied Kayla "what's in the bag Gil"

"New clothes" answered Grissom "some of Megan's she never wears thought you could wear them"

"Thanks" said Kayla "your Megan's daddy, she's lucky"

"Yeah I'm Megan's daddy" answered Grissom "now this is Nick he's going to take some photos, ok"

"Hi Kayla sweetie" said Nick

Kayla started to giggle when she looked over to see Greg pulling faces at her behind Nick's back and this caused Kayla to forget about the camera.

>> >>

Once the boys had finished collecting what evidence they could from Kayla they went downstairs to find the other kids in the garden playing with Lindsay, Taliyha and Daniel. Grissom looked down at Kayla who seemed scared to go back outside

"You want to go play" asked Grissom

"No can I stay with you" asked Kayla

"Sure" answered Grissom happily

Kayla and Grissom walked over to the sofa and before Kayla could sit down Megan came running in

"Daddy, hug please" asked Megan

Kayla looked at Grissom and Megan and started to well up, it didn't go un noticed by Grissom or Megan.

"Kayla room for one more" said Grissom "come on have a hug"

"Ok" sniffed Kayla "you smell nice"

"Yeah he sure does" sighed Megan burying her head in Grissom's chest "his kisses are nice too"

"I'm sure" answered Kayla "can I really hug you"

"Of course" answered Grissom holding out his arm letting Kayla cuddle into him "if you two wish to sleep be my guest"

"Ok Daddy" yawned Megan "love you Daddy"

"Night Gil" yawned Kayla "thanks"

"Anytime sweetheart" sighed Grissom "anytime at all"

Sofia who had been standing at the kitchen door the whole time walked over to her husband and kissed him on the top of his head and then knelt down in front of him

"I love you, you know that right" whispered Sofia

"Always and forever" answered Grissom "you know I could get used to this"

To emphasize his point he lowed his eyes down to two sleeping little girls

"I can't let Kayla go back to that women" said Sofia trying not to raise her voice "what sort of a mother would I be if I let that happen"

"She's not going back" said Grissom "once dinner is finished I'm calling Child Services and I'll beg them to let us have temporary care for Kayla"

"You would really do that" asked Sofia "I mean really"

"Yeah" answered Grissom "our family will be complete with these two little girls in our life's, what more could one guy ask for"

"A kiss from his wife" said Sofia "who thinks your the greatest guy alive"

"Of course" answered Grissom kissing Sofia and then looking down once again to the two sleeping girls and he smiled

Ok please review and if you want to have your name in the story as one of the kids in the up and coming classroom chapter, please give me your name and you shall be in the story. Already got socrgl14 to join in so could you!


	46. Chapter 46

I know this chapter is small, but I promise it will get longer next time

>> >>

After dinner Grissom went outside to use his phone to speak to his friend at Child Services. Grissom waited patiently for the phone to be answered

"Hello this Gil Grissom could i speak to Debbie Harris please"

_Yes please hold the line Mr Grissom_

A melody played over the phone while Grissom waited

_Gil Grissom it's been a while, what can i do for you_

"Well i've got a 5 year old girl who has been neglected by her Aunt" said Grissom

_My my that's not good, is she from a case your working on_

"No she's one of my daughters friends, she's adorable Debbie" sighed Grissom "look i'm asking whether me and my wife can take her for now"

_Permission granted Gil, look i'll come by your place later today and discuss better living arrangements.That is if you and your wife consider adopting her and i'll give all my aproval_

"Well thanks Debbie" said Grissom "i'll get back to you on that"

_What about the child's guardian, do they know that your taking her away_

"No but she soon will be" said Grissom "Sara phoned the police to go pick her up"

_Ahh yes Sara Sidle, i remember her. Chewed my head off because i looked at Nick_

"Well he's off limits now Debbie" giggled Grissom "Sara married Nick and has 5 year old twin boys"

_Well_ _haven't you all been busy, see you tomorrow Gil_

"Thanks Debbie" said Grissom

Grissom walked into the house to instantly bombarded with questions from Little Sara obviously who had been listening

"So are you going to be Kayla's new Daddy" asked Sara

"Woah slow down Munchkin" said Nick "let the man breathe, but as Munchkin just said are you, are you"

"Nick are you like 5" asked Greg "grow up man"


	47. Chapter 47

It had been 3 weeks since Grissom and Sofia took Kayla into her care and everyone could see the change in Kayla. She was happy gained a little weight and her brunette hair glowed in the sunlight and she absolutely love it when Grissom put her hair into pigtails, just like Megan.

It also happened to be the day that all the kids were going to start P-K and all the adults decided to send them to the same school.

"Daddy is Kayla going to be in my class" asked Megan "if so awesome"

"I think you have been around the Munchkin to long" grinned Sofia "I feel sorry for your teacher"

"Why" asked Kayla "we are all good"

"Until the Munchkin decides otherwise" said Grissom "there you go Kayla baby"

"Thank you Daddy" squealed Kayla "look Megan we are twins"

"Yes" squealed Megan "Mommy you taking us to school"

"No Aunt Sara is taking you" answered Sofia "but I'll be there to pick you up, ok"

"Sure" giggled Megan "I'm so excited"

"We can tell" grinned Grissom "so are my girls all set"

"Yes Daddy" replied Megan and Kayla

"Awesome" squealed Megan "we so should do that all day"

"Totally" replied Kayla "look Aunt Sara's here"

Kayla and Megan gave Sofia and Grissom a kiss and run towards Sara's SUV and to their first day at school.

>> >>

Sara arrived at the school and noticed that waiting for them was Nadia with Natalia, Lucia, Sara, Gabby and Matthew.

"Hi Sara" said Nadia "ready to get the troupe into class"

Sara nodded and watched as the kids skipped merrily up the stairs to school and went straight to their classroom.

"Awesome" exclaimed Sara aka Munchkin "this is so awesome"

"You know that's starting to become your theme tune" said Sara "but it's ok Munchkin, it makes you, you"

"I know it's like totally" said mini Sara

"Yes awesome" sighed Aidan "Sar can you think of some different words"

"Hi I'm Lilly, who are you" she said "this your first day, just like mine"

"Hi I'm Aidan" he said "like your name"

"Yeah my mommy named me after a flower" Lilly replied "you want to play with me"

"Sure" grinned Aidan "bye mommy"

"Bye Aidan" grinned Sara "my son already has a way with the women"

"So many new faces" gasped Kayla "cool"

"Hi" grinned Kadon "your nice, I like your pigtails"

"Thanks" giggled Kayla "I like umm your shoes"

"There new" Kadon replied "mommy got them for my first day"

"Move over" shouted Logan "hi I'm Logan"

"Yeah and" answered Kayla "your rude, Kadon you wanna play"

"Yeah" exclaimed Kadon running after Kayla

"Oh wow" exclaimed Megan "lots of Dress up clothes"

"You wanna play" asked Jacqui "my names Jacqui"

"Megan" she replied "hi who are you"

"I'm Regina" she said "your sister is really funny, Logan tried to get me too"

"Until you made him fall over" said Aleisha "i'm Aleisha"

"Hi" replied Megan "so we gonna play Dress up"

All the girls nodded and ran over to the Dressing up area, Brandon, Natalia, Lucia, Sara, Gabby and Matthew looked around the room to find everyone else playing.

"Go on have fun" said Nadia "you'll be fine"

"Yeah come on it will be fine" said mini Sara running off towards some girls followed closely by Natalia, Lucia and Gabby

"Hi I'm Sara can i join you" she asked

"Yeah sure" answered Charlotte also known as Charly "these are my friends Onimay. Kendra and Caitlyn"

"Pleasure" said Gabby "excuse my sister's manners, i'm Gabriella but you can call me Gabby, this is Natalia and Lucia"

"Hi welcome to P-K" said Kendra "we were just about to go out into the garden want to join us"

"Yeah" they all replied

Matthew watched as all his friends and family had found friends and weren't including him he did feel left out so he went to sit in a corner out of the way. He wasn't alone for very long when Brandon and his new friend Joshua came to see him

"Hi Matty" grinned Brandon "meet Joshua"

"Hi" was his only reply

"So Matthew you like soccer" asked Joshua

"Do i like it, i love it" grinned Matthew

"Well I've got a ball here, you wanna join us and play" asked Joshua

"You don't have to ask me twice" said Matthew running out into the garden

Satisfied that all kids were happy and had made more friends, Sara and Nadia closed the door and went about their day to day duties waiting for the time to return and collect their children.

Ok review and that's only half the class lol


	48. Chapter 48

After a month of P-K Miss Tenly decided that the kids deserved to go to the zoo, Sara was very excited to go to the zoo, the previous night she had looked at books and over describing things to a sleeping Gabby.

"And at the zoo their is monkeys" squealed Sara "oh and this is so awesome tigers"

"Go to sleep" groaned Gabby "you can talk us all to death tomorrow, just please go to sleep"

Sara fell to sleep still mumbling about the zoo while Gabby also fell to sleep.

It was the next morning and safely sat in the minibus and on thier way to the zoo, Sara started talking non stop again.

"So we get to see the Elephants and Giraffes" squealed Sara "this is gonna be so awesome"

Everyone ignored Sara for the rest of the journey and were thankful when they arrived at the zoo.

The class were stood beside the monkey inclosure when Lilly started to giggle. Sara being the observant girl she was couldn't resist commenting

"This what mommies and daddies do" she sais " it's called mating, making love umm se.."

"Sara Matthews stop that this instance" exclaimed Miss Tenly

ok sorry its short but this is going to be in 3 parts


	49. Chapter 49

I'm sorry these are tiny but at least you get quicker updates.

>> >>

The class continued to walk around the zoo, while Sara continued to randomly shout stuff out about the animals.

"See that there, that is called a Giraffe" shouted Sara "you see they have long legs and long necks this is because they eat leaves"

"Thank you once again Sara" sighed Miss Tenly

"Oh this is the best part" squealed Sara "don't get to close they may blow your faces off with their excessive ga.."

"Sara" exclaimed Miss Tenly

"What i was only going to say gas" giggled Sara "awesome haha"

"Shut up" groaned Logan "your nothing but a little Miss no it all, who cares"

"Well at least she's not a Loopy Diapersniffer" shouted Kayla "your face looks like the back end of a bus and if you ever pick and my friend again so help you"

"Whoa touchy" sighed Logan "i'm only having a laugh"

"Does it look like she finds that funny" snarled Aidan "you can be so clueless sometimes"

"Ha Loopy Diapersniffer" snorted Matthew "awesome"

"Now kids calm down" said Miss Tenly "it is now time to go home but not before we visit the gift shop"

The whole class erupts into cheers and follows Miss Tenly to the gift shop. Sara spots a joke stand and plans her revenge on Logan.


	50. Chapter 50

Sara looked around the store to make sure non of her class mates were around and grabbed the bottle of fart spray and a wuppy cushion, she calmly walked up to the counter to paid for her goods, with a devious look in her eyes she walked back into the gift shop and picked up a big soft and cuddly Giraffe. Sara waited until everyone paid for what they wanted and ran towards the minibus and planted the wuppy cushion and fart spray under Logan's seat.

Logan sits down on his chair the wuppy cushion explodes causing the fart spray to erupt and every turn in thier seats horrified at what Logan just did

"Logan you haven't had an accident have you" asked Miss Tenly "because if you have i always carry an extra pair of shorts"

Sazzle (lil Sara) turns a bright shade of purple and requests

"Would it be possible to open a window" asked Sara "because it really smells in here"

"Did something crawl up your ass and die" asked Kayla "because whatever it was i feel sorry for it"

Logan glared at Kayla and Sara all the way back to school, when it came for Miss Tenly to check the bus she found the wuppy cushion and fart spray and instantly knew who had done it.

"Sara Matthews" sighed Miss Tenly "i thought the poor boy had an accident and it was you all along"

Miss Tenly smiled and locked the mini bus up, walking to her car she was looking forward to her next day at work especially because little Sara Matthews was in it.

Ok review time please


	51. Chapter 51

Ok so I'm on chapter 51 and this is still going, I'm also sorry that this is really short (yet again) but if i had posted the whole thing at once it would take you all night to read. So it's coming in about 4 seperate paragraphs.

Best let you read and yes I'm talking about you Sara aka Sazzle

>> >> 

The next day and Miss Tenly sat her class of 5-6 year olds on the carpet and explained to them the activities for today

"Ok so we all know we went to the zoo yesterday" said Miss Tenly

"Yeah and Logan made the bus smell" groaned Danny at the thought

"It wasn't my fault" shouted Logan "it was the freak miss know it all"

"Who me" said Sara "it wasn't me, honest"

"Class please" sighed Miss Tenly "ok so i have decided that next week we will be taking a trip to the Las Vegas PD and maybe if were lucky the Crimelab"

"Awesome" squealed Sara "Kay you get to see your daddy"

"Yeah Daddy" grinned Kayla "can't wait for next week"

"Freaks" whispered Logan to Lucas

Lucas nods his head and continues to listen to Miss Tenly

"So for today i want you to pair up and draw your favorite animal from the zoo on the big white sheet" said Miss Tenly

Sara and Kayla ran over to the white sheet found aprons and tiny steps so that they could put their pictures at the very top.

"Sazzle, what's your favorite animal" asked Kayla

"Aww man i have to choose one" Sazzle sighed "umm Giraffe but i liked the monkeys too"

"Ok so you draw a Giraffe and i'll draw a monkey" said Kayla "it's going to be totally"

"Awesome" squealed Sara

Sara and Kayla were stood on each side of the stool and drew their animals and then started to paint them, Logan who had been watching the entire time slowly walked over to where Sara and Kayla stood. Logan kicked away the stool which sent Sara and Kayla hurtling to the floor.

"Does it hurt" grinned Logan "if it does good you deserved it"

"I want my mommy" wailed Kayla holding her arm at a funny angle "it hurts"

"I want my daddy" sobbed Sara also holding onto her arm "Miss Tenly"

Miss Tenly, Joshua and Danny ran over to Sara and Kayla, the girls noticed them arrive before their tears and pain made them fall into unconsciousness.

Next chapter up soon I promise.


	52. Chapter 52

Grissom and Sofia ran down the corridor, with Gabby and Megan closely behind. They approached the reception desk at Desert Palms, Sara's parents were at work and couldn't get out.

"Where is Kayla Grissom and Sara Matthews please" shouted Sofia at the receptionist

"They are both in room 301, just down the corridor" replied the receptionist

Grissom nodded his thanks and follows Sofia down the corridor and into Sara and Kayla's room

"Hi Munchkin, hi baby" said Grissom "how you feeling"

"Hi Uncle Gill" said Sazzle "i'm ok i guess got an awesome cast it's purple, it's my favorite colour"

"Daddy" sniffed Kayla "i'm ok got a pink cast"

"I can see that baby" said Grissom

"Who did this too you" asked Sofia

"Ummmm" said Sara "i don't know"

"Yeah you do" shouted Gabby "don't protect him Sara"

"I'm not" replied Sazzle

"Yes you are" shouted Megan "you know who it is, Joshua and Danny wanted to hurt him"

"Really" asked Kayla "they came to help us"

"Yeah Josh was all like angry and what not" said Gabby "i thought he was going to smack Logan umm"

"Great" sighed Kayla "now they know"

"Yes we definitely know and i'm going to make sure his mother knows what a little bas" said Sofia

"Afternoon everyone" greeted Sara and Kayla's doctor

"Hello" replied Grissom "so what's the prognoses"

"Both girls have fractured their arms in two places" said the Doctor "will be in a cast for 6 to 8 weeks"

"Ok, anything else" asked Sofia "now about bathing"

"They can still have a bath" replied the Doctor "they will have to cover their arms with a garbage bag, oh and yes they will need Physiotherapy afterwards"

"Can we go home now" groaned Sara "this room is dark and boring"

"Let me get the release papers and you may go" answered the Doctor

Sofia and Grissom signed the release papers and took all four girls back tom their home, Sofia rang Sara and Gabby's parents to tell them that the girls could stay over and have a girly night. First of they had to drive to Sara and Gabby's house to collect the Pyjamas and toiletories. Gabby insisted on bringing her Dora the Explorer Pyjamas which were buried in he bottom of her drawer.

>> >

A week later and has Miss Tenly promised the class went on a trip around the LVPD stopping off at Detective Grissom and Captain Brass' offices to speak to the officers and ask questions about their jobs.

To be continued and don't worry Sazzle will get her revenge next chapter


	53. Chapter 53

To Sara and Gabriella this is for you.

>> >> 

Sofia looked from her desk to find both her daughters staring at her smiling and the rest of their class standing open mouthed

"Hi and welcome to the Las Vegas Police Department" said Sofia "i'm Detective Sofia Grissom, but you may call me Sofia"

"Do we have to just call you Sofia Aunt Sofia" asked Sara

"No you can call me Aunt Sofia" replied Sofia "same goes for the rest of the officially CSI family"

"Thank you for talking with us Mrs Grissom" said Miss Tenly "so who would like to answer the first question"

"Yeah how come your blond and your dopey daughters a brunette" snarled Logan "are you sure their yours"

"Well young man i don't see the relevance of your question to your field trip" answered Sofia "and yes they are both my girls, next question"

"Do you have to use your gun" asked Lilly "and if so how many times"

"Hey that's two questions" shouted Logan

"Yeah how come sappy Lilly gets two" asked Lucas "how is that fair"

"Hey leave Lilly alone" snarled Aidan "or so help me you will regret it"

"Yes i have to use my gun, but only if i have to arrest a suspect" answered Sofia "and how many times i can't remember"

"Thank you" replied Lilly

"Your welcome young lady" said Sofia "ok next question"

"Didn't you used to be a CSI" asked Aleisha

"Yes i did" replied Sofia "i was a CSI then a cop, then a CSi and when i had Megan and Kayla i became a cop again, ok next question"

"Is it true that we are going to the Crimelab" asked Jacqui

"Yes you are going to go to the lab" answered Sofia "and who wants to go by police car"

Everyone waved their hands in the air and then settled back down again.

"Ok so I'll give you a little tour of the station and then we can head to the Crimelab" said Sofia

Sofia showed the class around the areas of the station that weren't off limits and stopped outside of Jim's office so that he could take some of the kids in his car to the lab while Sofia took some and two others took the rest.


	54. Chapter 54

Arriving at the Crimelab with the sirens and lights flashing, the kids were even more happy when they noticed the whole lab waiting outside to greet them.

"Wow" exclaimed Sara "totally awesome, look even Aunt Sara and Uncle Nick are here"

The kids got out of their cars and followed Sofia into the building, Sazzle not being able to hide her excitement started to speak ten times faster than normal.

"Ohmygodlookatthisistotallyawesome" Sazzle said in one breath

"Woah Munchkin slow down" siad Greg

"Uncle Greg" squealed Sara "your here too"

"Yeah we are all here" he answered "got some activities for you all"

"Thatsliketotallyawesome" Sara squealed out all at once

Greg giggled and watched as his extended family all crowed around their family, Grissom came down the corridor and stopped along side Greg and then started to speak

"Welcome to the Las Vegas Crimelab" he said "for those who don't know me i'm Doctor Gil Grissom nightshift supervisor"

"Hi" said Regina "this lab it like totally umm what's the word"

"Awesome" shouted Sara "umm sorry Regina"

"Yeah awesome" Regina said

"Ok so you may call me Gil or Griss" Grissom said winking at Kayla "if you would like to follow me i'll take you to the break room and we can spilt you up into groups"

The class walked down the halls of the lab followed by the whole nightshift team and into the breakroom to find bottles of juice, milk and plenty of fruit and biscuits. Sara who had been looking at everything walekd past one room to find a fake head and decided she was going to pay back Logan for making her and Kayla break thier arms.

>> >>

After lunch and being sneeky and placing the fake head in Logan's oversized lunch bag she waited patiently for Logan to open his bag. Logan opens his bag to find the fake head and wets himself while the rest of the class thinks its funny and continue to eat.

"Who put that there" groaned Logan "if i find out who it is"

"Ahh there's my fake head" said Nadia from the doorway "i wonder how it got into your lunch bag"

"Well i didn't do it" snapped Logan "umm Miss Tenly do you have those extra pair of pants handy"

"Why Logan" asked Miss Tenly "you had a accident"

"Yes" Logan whispered "you can take your stupid head away now"

"Why thanks" grinned Nadia who turned and winked at Nadia "see you all later"

"Aunt Nadia can i help you" asked Sara

"Yeah sure Munchkin" Nadia answered "then you come straight back ok"

Sazzle and Nadia walked out of the room and just outside the lab where the head came from.

"Sara i know you put the head in that boys lunch bag, why" Nadia asked

"Because he's a bully" said Sara "and he deserves it for breaking my arm and Kayla's too"

"You Miss Matthews are a cheeky madam" giggled Nadia "now go back to the break room and i'll see you later"

"OK and Aunt Nadia" said Sara "umm thanks for not telling"


	55. Chapter 55

Once Sazzle returned to the breakroom the class of 28 were spilt between Sara, Nick, Nadia, Greg, Warrick, Catherine and Grissom, along to help were Jim, Sofia and Doc Robbins.

"Ok first group come with me" said Sara "we are going to act in a crimescene"

"Ok second group we are going to learn how to lift prints" said Nick "please follow me"

"Ok third group follow me to find out how we identify a person by the facial features" sais Nadia "Logan you will meet Mr head again you going to be ok"

Logan just nodded and followed Nadia out of the breakroom

"So who likes bugs" asked Grissom "because i'm going to show you how to identify every day bugs"

"Ok can my group follow me" asked Warrick "me and Catherine here are going to show you how to find out about your DNA"

>> >

All the kids followed their team leaders and waited patiently for their activities to begin. Warrick were having fun with their group

"Aunt Catherine, so your telling us i can take Elizabeth's DNA and then mine" asked Sara "and you could still tell the difference"

"Yes" Catherine replied "ok if i took Warrick's DNA and then my own"

Catherine showed the kids how and continued to speak

"Then mix them up in my hands and then give them to our lab guys" said Catherine "they could tell who was who"

"Would you all like to try it" asked Warrick "plenty of swabs to go around"

Sara, Elizabeth, Casper, Onimay, Christopher and Joshua each took each others DNA and handed them back to Catherine and Warrick

"So how long do we wait" asked Christopher

"About 5 minutes" replied Warrick

5 minutes later and everyone's DNA checked Catherine and Warrick showed the kids the results

"So see here" said Warrick "this is Christopher and Sara's DNA together and it shows one to be female and one to be male"

"It doesn't have your name because your not in a database called CODIS" said Catherine "CODIS is a database that we use to catch the bad guys"

"How effective is it" asked Onimay "can you trust technology"

"Most defiantly" said Warrick "this database has helped us in the worst cases we have dealt with"

"Like what" asked Casper "my Daddy says you guess all the time"

"We do have to guess sometimes it all depends on the evidence we have" replied Warrick "until we collect and analyse the evidence yes we guess"

"Ok" replied Casper "my Daddy is wrong then, you are heroes in disguise"

"I wouldn't say i was a hero" said Catherine "maybe a mother who wants to keep the world safe for her children and family"

How old do you have to be to be a CSI" asked Elizabeth

"Varies" answered Warrick "i mean our very own Sara Sidle was very young when she went to Harvard and she's one i of the best CSI's in the country"

"What made you get into this" asked Joshua "was it all the blood"

"No it wasn't the blood" giggled Catherine "it was the thrill of finding the bad guy and making Vegas safe, one criminal at a time"

"Awesome" squealed Sara "i'm so doing science at big school"

"Same here" said Casper, Onimay, Elizabeth, Christopher and Joshua

"They get to get big trucks called Denali's" said Sazzle

"Would you like to see on of our Denali's up close" asked Catherine

"Yeah" they all replied

"Ok let Warrick bring it into the garage and you can have a look around" said Catherine who smiled at the 6 grinning children.

Catherine walked the kids down to the garage just has Warrick was pulling into the Garage with her Denali, Warrick walked over to the group and watched as the kids ran over to inspect the car. Warrick turned to Catherine smiled and said

"You do realize we need to do this for the other groups" whispered Warrick

"Yeah" answered Catherine "look Warrick we may have 6 future CSI's in the making, you never know maybe more, so i'm going to let them look at my car your the one that's cleaning it though"

"Your evil Mrs Brown" giggled Warrick

"Indeed" answered Catherine "but you love me"

Ok please review


	56. Chapter 56

Sara knew she was going to have her hands full epecially when she had Lucas and Gabby in the same group, all the adults knew there was no love shared there, Greg on the other hand was happy because he had both his girls in the group and was slightly more oblivious to the going tension in the room.

"Ok, so first off me and Greg here are going to show you how he find evidence at a scene" said Sara "and then you can give it a go"

"Will we be learning about print lifting too Aunt Sara" asked Gabby

"No we get to see that when we go with the guys called Nick" shouted Lucas "god your so dumb"

"Hey leave Gabby alone" snapped Lucia "your just a bully like your boyfriend"

"Watch it blondy" snarled Lucas

"Well thats orginal" sighed Natalia "can't you come up with anything of your own"

"Ok, kids stop this now" said Greg trying not to laugh "we are here to have fun and learn something"

"Yeah like we could with three dumb girls in our group" snapped Lucas

"Oh yeah" shouted Lucia "ok then boys against girls"

"Yeah and the best group gets waited on for the rest of the year" said Gabby "and you are going to loose"

"Battle of the sexes"whispered Greg to Sara "i wonder how everyone else is doing

"Well hopefully a damn sight better than us" whispered Sara "we have now got a full scale war on our hands"

"Yeah but don't under estimate the power that girls have" whispered Greg "i doubt they will loose, you may say i'm playing favourites but at the minute i couldn't care less"

"Who said i wanted the boys to win" said Sara "i want the girls to win just as much as you"

"I honestly can't believe we are doing this" moaned Kyle "i don't want to beat the girls they are my friends"

"Yeah same here" replied Micheal "so wrong to do this"

"What are you men or mice" snapped Lucas

"They happen to be two 5 yeard old boys" snarled Gabby "but your too dumb to realise that"

"You will pay for that" snapped Lucas

Lucas walked over to the table that had the print dust on it a threw it all over Gabby and her favourite Dora the Explorer T-shirt, Gabby was angry she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it and Lucas' head.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again" screamed Gabby "you hear me"

CRASH

"Ahhh cockroaches" screamed Lucas "get them off"

"Serves yourself right" giggled Lucia "not such the bully now are ya"

"Sara who's cockroaches are they" asked Greg "and now do we catch them and another why were they in here"

"They are Grissom" replied Sara "and i don't have a clue how to catch them or why they were in here"

"Typical Grissom" sighed Greg "umm maybe we should stop this"

"Why" asked Sara

"Umm Gabby happens to be sat on top of Lucas, smacking his face" said Greg

"Oh lord" exclaimed Sara "umm quick grab Gabby and i'll grab Lucas, god are both the Matthews girls wild childs"


	57. Chapter 57

Hope you enjoy this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it.

>> >

"We can have that debate later" shouted Greg "but we really need to get Gabby off Lucas before she kills him"

"Gabby stop it" shouted Lucia "he's not worth it"

"Gabby please stop" begged Natalia "ahh a cockroach is on my leg, get it off ahhh"

"Not so funny now is it you dumb blond" screamed Lucas "get the hell of me"

"No" shouted Gabby "see how you like it, you dumb ass punk"

"Gabriella Matthews stop that now" shouted Sara "and for heavens sake drop that cockroach as well"

"Why" asked Gabby "i wanted Lucas to eat it"

"I wouldn't recommend it" said Greg "i think he's suffered enough"

"Fine" snapped Gabby "put he ruined my Dora the Explorer T-shirt Uncle Greg"

"I know sweetheart, but beating him to a pulp won't help" said Greg

"Yeah because we have to collect the evidence" sighed Sara "now can we continue or do i have to send for your parents"

"Continue" both Gabby and Lucas replied

Sara and Greg looked at each other and then back at the kids and continued to show them how to collect evidence before all hell broke loose.

"Remind me why we agreed to this" whispered Sara to Greg

"Our new Lab Director thought it would be a good idea" replied Greg "from what just happened now i say it didn't go well"

"Ya think" Sara said "did you use your great CSI skills to figure that out"

"Yeah, don't bad mouth the Gregster" said Greg

"Whatever Greggo" grinned Sara "it's a wonder you kept your job as a CSI"

"Well thanks Sara" sighed Greg "you really hurt my feelings"

"Suck it up Greggo, your a big boy now" said Sara giggling

>> >

Meanwhile Grissom was wondering around the lab with his group in tow trying to find his jar of cockroaches to continue with his lesson.

"Doctor Grissom, why are we walking around the lab" asked Jacqui "where did you leave the cockroaches last"

"One of the lab i think" replied Grissom "what in the world"

Grissom looked into the lab that they had just stopped at and found Greg stood on the desk screaming like a girl, Sara trying to hold onto a kicking and screaming Gabby in the general direction of Lucas while Kyle, Michael, Lucia and Natalia were running around trying to collect all the cockroaches and putting them into a jar they found.

"Greg get off that table" shouted Grissom "and how did my cockroches get on the floor"

"I'm not getting off this table until they are all in the jar" screamed Greg

"Stop being such a girl" sighed Sara "well long story short, Lucas Gabby heated debate jar full of cockroaches flung at his head"

"I see" said Grissom "so remind me again why is Greg on the table"

"Greg is on the table because one crawled over to him and went on his shoe" grinned Sara "he screamed and jumped up on the table"

"Ok" sighed Grissom "why is there print dust all over the floor and umm Gabby"

"Lucas threw it over her" replied Sara "and he got the jar flung at his head, anymore questions"

"No carry on" grinned Grissom "right this is an ideal time to put into practice what i taught you, please help Sara and Greg's group collect the cckroaches"

Grissom's team ran into the room and helped collect the remaining cckroaches from the floor, Greg stayed on the table until every single one was caught and the jar was firmly placed in Grissom's hands. Meanwhile in Nick's lesson everything was going according to plan he was amazed for such young children how well they lifted prints.

"Well done everyone very good" said Nick

"We had a good teacher" said Matthew "and i'm not just saying that because your my uncle"

"Yeah i agree with Matty" said Brandon

"I'll third that" remarked Aidan "i wonder how my mom is getting on"

>> >

In the breakroom Jim, Sofia and Dr Robbins were setting up the end of day party for when every group and at least done the activities.

"So how do you think it's gone so far" said Jim "did i hear Greg scream"

"Yeah Greg was screaming" giggled Sofia "do you think he's a girl in disguise"

"Dear god i hope not" Dr Robbins exclaimed "or Nadia has a lot of explaining to do"

"Oh look Grissom alert" grinned Jim "hey Gil how is it going"

"Don't ask" sighed Grissom "Greg was just a few moments ago stood on a table screaming, Gabby is trying to kill Lucas, Sara is being Sara and well my group has just had to help them retrieve my cockroaches"

"Yeah it was awesome" squealed Jacqui "can we do it again"

"Yeah can we" asked Lilly

"Please Mr Grissom" pleaded Regina "we will be good"

"Umm maybe next time" sighed Grissom "ok back outside to continue our lesson"

"Bye Sofia, Jim and Dr Robbins" Grissom group of 6 replied

Please review, thanks


	58. Chapter 58

It was now the day of Sara and Gabriella's 6th birthday party and Nadia out the kindness of heart decided to host the party, after all she did have a full sized swimming pool in her garden.

"So when do people start arriving" asked Nadia to Greg "hey concentrate"

"Sorry" replied Greg "umm well all are here apart from Elizabeth and Kendra"

"You mean to tell me all nearly all 28 kids are here" gasped Nadia "and i've not finished making the juice up yet"

"Calm down Grissom is keeping them entertained" grinned Greg "man he sure loves bugs"

Nadia looked out of her kitchen window to find Grissom and 26 children in swim wear walking around the garden looking for bugs, Nadia couldn't help but laugh. Soon the doorbell rang and Greg went to answer it allowing Elizabeth and Kendra out into the garden

"Let the games begin" sighed Nadia "i'm so not ready for this"

"You'll be fine honey" grinned Greg "you got me, Nick, Sara, Sofia, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Jim and Dr Robbins to help you out"

"Ok i realize we have a small army to combat the 28 kids outside" sighed Nadia "i just wish, no i mean hope everything goes well"

"Stop worrying" sighed Greg "the house looks great, the garden looks great and damn you look great too"

"Smoothy" giggled Nadia "right on with the show"

"Oh yeah that reminds me" said Greg "we have to do a performance"

"What on" groaned Nadia "and who's idea was that"

"It was Sara's idea" replied Greg grinning "and it can be anything apparently"

"I'm going to kill Mrs Stokes" groaned Nadia "if i do this performance so does she, and i know the thing to do too"

"You sound as if you have a plan" grinned Greg

"Plan my dear, Sara won't know what's, hit her" grinned Nadia mischievously

Nadia walked out of the kitchen with a huge pitcher of juice and put it on the table, Sara looked towards Nadia and gave her a smile and continued to watch all 28 kids follow Grissom around the garden.

"You know i think he's enjoying that" whispered Catherine to Jim "he's full of surprises is our Gil Grissom"

"Indeed" replied Jim "ah Nadia we going to get on with the show, umm birthday party i mean"

"Yeah, so what first" asked Nadia "presents or party games"

"Presents" squealed Sazzle "i love presents"

"Well i think you got the answer there Kaza" giggled Warrick "right on time Munchkin"

"What can i say, i have hidden talents" giggled Sazzle

>> >> 

After all presents were opened and screams were over (happy screams mainly from Sazzle) and the party games were over, it was time for the kids to have fun in the pool. Natalia, Lucia, Sazzle, Gabby, Megan, Kayla and the rest of the girls stood at the side of the pool, Logan and Lucas stood at either side and ran behind the girls and pushed them all in.

"Ahh" screamed Natalia "you are so dead Lucas"

"Yeah when you catch me" sneered Lucas

"Where are Kayla, Kendra and Elizabeth" screamed Lucia "they were right beside us"

"Ahhh oh my god" screamed Gabby "they are underneath the water, help"

Kadon, Brandon and Casper run over to the pool and being the best swimmers in the class dived in and went to help the girls, Kadon appeared first with a very quiet and blue Kayla.

"I need help" Kadon screamed "i don't think she's breathing"

"Pass her here son" said Dr Robbins "come on Kay sweetie wake up"

COUGH COUGH SCREAM

"Mommy, Daddy" Kayla screamed

"I'm here sweetheart" sighed Grissom in relieve "it's ok baby"

"Where are Logan and Lucas" screamed Sofia "get then here now"

"I need help here" shouted Brandon "come on Kendra, please"

"Pass her Brandon" said Nick "come on Kendra good girl, breath"

"Ahh" screamed Kendra "move me away from the pool, please"

"Daddy wheres Elizabeth" asked Kayla "she was in there too"

"She's here" shouted Casper "Lizzy wake up please, i want you to ask you to be my girlfriend"

"Bloody hell their starting young" whispered Greg to Warrick

"Shut up man" sighed Warrick "you have serious issues"

"Where are Logan and Lucas" screamed Sofia "get them here now and someone ring their parents"

"Aunt Sara" sobbed Gabby "are Kayla, Kendra and Lizzy going to be ok"

"Yeah sure thing kiddo" said Sara "aww come here sweetie, you too Munchkin"

"I thought they were dead" sniffed Sazzle "i'm so going to kick their asses, Lucas and Logan are so dead"

"I'll join you on that" sniffed Gabby "they are well and truly dead"


	59. Chapter 59

A/N - I'm so thankful to Sara for her input on this chapter, you did well girl. So this next chapter is co wrote between Kayla Louise and half of the talent of Sara and Gabriella, Sara your the best friend and co writer around love you hun.

>> >

It had been a week since the pool incident and Logan and Lucas' parents had told them to be nice to the girls or else, which up to now was surprisingly working much to the amazment of everyone.

Meanwhile across Vegas Nadia and Sara were driving towards the lab to start their shifts both extremely early and also wondering what was making Grissom so frantic down the phone, his reasons were vague but the ringing of Nadia's cell phone made both of them jump.

"Could you get that for me Sara" said Nadia "i'm kind of driving"

Sara reached into Nadia's jeans pocket and answered the phone

"Nadia Sanders phone, Sara Stokes speaking" said Sara

_"Sara we need you and Nadia at the lab ASAP" shouted Catherine down the phone_

"We are nearly here" sighed Sara "actually we have just got into the car park give us 5 and we'll be with you"

Sara closed Nadia's phone and got out of the car and collected both their kits which if they worked together or came in the same car had become quite the tradition.

>> >

Sara and Nadia go to their crime scene together not realising the address is of Sara and Gabby's parents, David and Kelly until they set foor in the door, both Sara and Nadia let silent tears fall and start to process the scene they have to get David to take away the bodies because they need to process, while Sara was upstairs where the majority of the accident/murder happened Nadia was downstairs in the livingroom where she came across a note addressed to her, Nadia opened the letter and wanted to throw up the note read **'This could be you, don't think that you have been living safe for 5 years i've been watching you'** Nadia screamed to get Sara's attention and when Sara read the letter she collected what evidence she had and drove back to CSI to find Grissom.

>> >

The drive back to the lab was a quiet one the only sound was the birds and the breathing of Sara and Nadia, as soon as Sara pulled into the spare parking space Nadia took of running in search of Grissom, she came across him in his office not even bothering to knock she stormed right in followed by Sara.

"Grissom we need to talk" shouted Nadia

"If this is about the case i'm sorry" sighed Grissom

"It's not about the case" snarled Sara "this is important Gil"

"I'm listening" said Grissom

"Well the scene you sent us too, was David and Kelly's house" shouted Sara

"Kelly and David are Sazzle and Gabby's parents" snarled Nadia "some sick fvck killed them Gil"

"Do Sazzle and Gabby know" asked Grissom "are they ok, are they at school"

"They are at school" replied Sara "show him the letter Kaza"

Nadia opened the letter for Grissom to see and his eyes shot up into his head, he ran out of the room and into the breakroom to find Catherine and Warrick just back from their crime scene.

"Can you two assit Nadia and Sara" shouted Grissom "it's important"

"Yeah sure boss man" answered Warrick "where do you want us"

"Go to the autospy and find out what killed that couple and how" shouted Grissom "umm i should let you know it's Sara and Gabby's parents"

Catherine without question was out the door and half way down the corridor when Warrick turned to Grissom and patted him on the shoulder

"Do they know yet Griss" asked Warrick not wanting to know the answer

Grissom shook his head lifted his glasses of his face and turned to Warrick

"No i'm sending Sara and Nadia to collect all the kids" sighed Grissom "and suggest that the rest of the class go home"

Warrick walked out the room while Grissom walked back to find Sara and Nadia crying and pacing his office.

"Where the hell did you run off too" sobbed Nadia

"I went to ask Catherine and Warrick to go to the autospy" sighed Grissom "and for you to get all the kids and send the others home"

Both Sara and Nadia nodded and ran to Nadia's car, when they got to the school the class was happy to see them but were worried when, what they knew as the 'CSI family' were taken away and they were told to go home.

>> >

When Sara and Nadia brought the kids into the break room, Warrick and Catherine took all the kids except for Sazzle, and Gabby, so that Nadia, and Sara could talk to the girls.

"Munchkin, Gabby, we have something to tell you, it's about your parents." Sara told the girls as she sat down on the couch.

"What about our parents' aunt Sara?" Sazzle asked.

"Sweetie, what we're trying to tell you is that someone hurt your mommy and daddy." Nadia told the girls.

"Are mommy and daddy going to be ok, I want to see my mommy and daddy." Gabby told them.

"Honey, it's not that easy, you can't see your mom and dad," Nadia told Gabby.

"Why can't we see them? I want to see my mommy, and daddy!" Sazzle practically screamed.

"Because, your mom and dad are gone, someone killed them, Hun." Sara told the girls.

"NO! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Sazzle screamed as she tried to run out of the break room with tears running down her face.

"Munchkin sweetheart, everything is going to be ok, alright Hun?" Sara said as she held on to Sazzle so she wouldn't run away.

"LET ME GO! Please Aunt Sara let me go please, I want to see my mommy and daddy." Sazzle said as she crying and when she tried to get out of her 'aunts' arms.

"Gabby honey, are you ok?" Nadia asked as she looked at Gabby.

"I want my mommy, and daddy, they can't be dead." Gabby told her as she was crying.

"I know sweetheart, it's alright, everything will be ok," Nadia told her as she was holding Gabby.

A few minutes later after trying to escape Sazzle stopped struggling and just cried against her 'Aunt's' shoulder. While Sara was holding Sazzle she was making soothing circles on the girls' small back. About 10 minutes later both girls fell asleep, and Nadia, and Sara placed the girls on the couch so they could sleep. Nadia went over and placed a blanket on the girls, and watched them sleep for a few minutes before heading out of the break room.

"I can't let them go into foster care" sighed Sara "it's just to hard, they are younger than me when i went in foster homes"

"Well let them have the choice Sara " Nadia calmly said "they aren't your average 6 year olds"

"I know that Kaza" sighed Sara "it's just oh i don't know having to tell them that their parents died was the hardest day of my life"

"It wasn't a bed of roses for me either" said Nadia "look lets them them sleep, do you have by a matter of chance a two baby monitors"

"Yeah still got them in my locker" replied Sara "why"

"While they sleep we need to talk to our families" said Nadia "and it isn't going to be easy"

"It never is" sighed Sara "ok i'll go get the monitors, you stay here"

Nadia nodded her head and watched as Sara went into the locker room and then come back out with two baby monitors in hand.

"Here take this one and put it in the room" requested Sara "and we will take the other"

"Ok" replied Nadia "lets go find our family and friends"

>> >

Sara and Nadia walked the short distance to the Garage to find Aidan and Lucia giggling and Natalia, Megan and Brandon spinning in the chairs which were left there, apart from Catherine, Warrick and Grissom no one else knew the reason why they were all here. Sara took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"You all need to sit down" sighed Sara "this is really important"

"Mommy where are Sazzle and Gabby?" asked Aidan

"You need to listen to Aidan" sniffed Sara wiping away the tears from her eyes

"When we got to our crime scene we found that Gabby and the Munchkin's parents were murder" sobbed Nadia "we have just had to tell them"

"Where are they" asked Nick who had tears in his eyes "Sara where are they"

"The Munchkin and Gabby are asleep in the breakroom" Sara answered "kids do you understand what we are saying"

"Yes" they all replied clearly upset

SCREAM SCREAM

"AUNT SARA" screamed Sazzle down the monitor

Sara and Nadia ran out of the garage and down the corridor and into the breakroom to find Sazzle and Gabby huddled together in a corner while Hodges was stood motionless as soon as he saw Sara and Nadia his instinct told him to defend himself.

"I didn't do anything" exclaimed Hodges "just came to get a coffee and my lunch, i coughed and they woke up screaming i'm so sorry"

"It's ok" sighed Sara in relieve "you can go now"

Hodges slowly backed out of the room and went into his lab and closed the door, Sara turned back around to find Nadia sat in the corner with both Sazzle and Gabby crying in her arms.

"Sssh baby sssh" soothed Nadia "it's ok i promise"

"Munchkin sweetheart come here" said Sara holding out her arms to allow Sazzle to run into them "there cry, hit me do whatever you want to me, but believe i'm always here for you, i love you like my own children"

"Love you too Aunt Sara "sniffed Sazzle "tissue please"

"Just use my shirt" replied Sara "Gabby you ok Hun"

"Do you love me too" asked Gabby in between hiccups

"Of course" replied Sara "come here"

Gabby ran from Nadia's arms into Sara's and Sara cuddled both girls and rubbed small circles on both their backs until they fell to sleep in her arms, Nadia suggested putting them back on the sofa but Sara picked up both girls handed Gabby to Nadia and walked out the break room to the garage.

>> >

"I'm taking the girls home" Sara said "the lab is not the place for them right now"

"Very well" replied Grissom "i'm sure Warrick and Catherine would continue the case"

"Sure" Catherine practically shouted "what are families for"

"Times like this" remarked Nadia "i'm going to Gil and i'll take the rest of the kids too"

"Ok drive safe" said Grissom "oh Nadia do you have their car seats"

"Yeah had them from this morning when i collected them from their home" Nadia replied

"Oh Sofia's on her way" Catherine said "so you don't have to squeeze all the kids in one car"

"Ok good" said Sara "well see you later, come around after shift there's a few things that need to be discussed"

Please review, pretty please


	60. Chapter 60

30 minutes later and Nick pulled into his driveway and walked into his house to find Sara sat on the couch with Sazzle and Gabby and Nadia and Sofia in the garden.

"We need to talk, but not here" whispered Sara "bedroom"

Nick nodded and followed Sara into their bedroom, Sazzle woke up to find Sara and Nick walking away not liking the that she wasn't in Sara's arms made her upset so she followed them to stand outside the bedroom door.

"Nick i can't allow Sara and Gabby to go into foster care" said Sara "they will be taken away from us and the people that love them"

"Yeah i know" replied Nick "i don't like it either, i love when the Munchkin gives me a cuddle it's like i'm getting it from my very own daughter"

"So we going to see about adopting Sara and Gabby" asked Sara

"Why do we have to ask them" asked Nick

"Sara and Gabby are not your average 6 yr olds" said Sara "they deserve to choose who they live with"

Meanwhile Sazzle was stood with her ear pressed against the door and for the first time since she found out about her parents she smiled and ran to tell Gabby what she had found out

"Gabby wake up" shouted Sazzle

"Uh what" Gabby said yawning "oh it's you what's wrong now"

"Nothings wrong" replied Sazzle "Aunt Sara and Uncle Nick want to adopt us"

"Really" asked Gabby not really believing her sister "are you being serious"

"Yeah i'm being serious" sighed Sazzle "look they are going to give us the choice and i know my answer"

"Ok i know my answer too" replied Gabby "and no i'm not telling you yet"

"Aww come on" moaned Sazzle "i won't tell"

"Whatever" sighed Gabby "now act natural when they come to see us"

Sazzle climbed up onto the sofa and sat next to her younger sister and watched the stairs for Sara and Nick's return, Sara came down the stairs first and then Nick.

"Shall we ask them now" whispered Sara

"Yeah" replied Nick "they are wise beyond their years, they will understand"

"Hi girls your Uncle and i have a question to ask you" Sara said "we want to know if you would like us to adopt you"

"Yeah and it's up to you whether you say yes or no" said Nick "and no hard feelings with whatever you choose"

"Stop babbling Uncle Nick" said Sazzle grinning "i would really like it if you were my new daddy"

"As would i, but i will still call you Uncle Nick" said Gabby "now shouldn't we tell Aidan and Brandon after all we are older sisters to them now"

"Won't they love to know that" giggled Sazzle "ok, can we choose our bedroom now"

"Yeah don't you have a single room for me" asked Gabby "because Sazzle snores"

"I do not" exclaimed Sazzle

"Whatever it sounds like a express train coming through the room" sighed Gabby

"Actually you do snore" said Sara grinning at Sazzle and winking at Gabby

"Do i snore Uncle Nick" asked Sazzle

"Don't get me involved" sighed Nick "i could never understand women"

"Yeah and you have three now" giggled Sazzle "we can gang up on you"

"You have already taught them your tricks Sara" groaned Nick

"Indeed" grinned Sara "now play or bedroom search"

"Bedroom search" both Sazzle and Gabby squealed in reply

Sara, Gabby and Sazzle went upstairs and made sure the girls found what room they wanted and then went to join the rest of the gang in the garden.

>> >>

It was a month later and Aidan and Brandon loved having Sazzle and Gabby as hopeful sisters, it was also the day where Sara and Nick were due in court to hear whether the two girls were thier's.

"All rise the honorable Judge Massey proceeding" said the usher

"Welcome" Judge Massey said "we are here to determine the future home of Sara and Gabriella Matthews, we have heard from all sides and now i have come to my decision"

Judge Massey looked over at Sara and Nick who had Sazzle and Gabby on their knees and then Aidan and Brandon beside them, he then looked at the foster care worker and then down at his notes.

"On the grounds of Sara and Nick Stokes working long hours is evidently true, however i see their sons are not ill or deprived so this shouldn't be a issue" Judge Massey said "so my choice stands clear Sara and Nick Stokes are given full custody of Sara and Gabriella Matthews, good luck and god speed case dismissed"

Jude Massey watched as Sara and Nick hugged all four kids and Nick gave both Sazzle and Gabby a hug and pulled them onto his shoulders he knew he made the right choice.

Review time they make me happy


	61. Chapter 61

Ok cliffhanger warning, umm please don't kill me I promise the next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)

>> >>

It was Carnival time and Sara, Nadia, Sofia and Catherine were taking Sazzle, Gabby, Lucia, Natalia, Megan, Kayla, Matthew, Aidan, Brandon, Daniel, Taliyha and Lindsay to have family time. The guys were at Nick's house having a man night.

"So do you think the kids will have fun" said Greg "who do you think will come back with a cuddly toy"

"I heard Danny say he was going to try and win all the girls a teddy each" said Warrick "and then help Aidan, Brandon and Matthew"

"He's quite the calmer isn't he" said Grissom "has a way with the ladies"

"Leave my teenage son alone" groaned Greg "only i can say things like that"

>> >>

All the men laughed and continued to drink beer and play cards, meanwhile across town unbeknown to the ladies they were being watched by two dark figures.

"Thanks Daniel" squealed young Sazzle "your totally awesome"

"No problem" replied Daniel "ok so all i have to win a teddy for is you Miss Gabby Stokes, what one would you like"

"That one there" replied Gabby "that big Husky dog"

"You shall my lovely lady" grinned Daniel

"Your funny" giggle Gabby "i'm glad your my cousin"

"As i am with you" said Daniel "ok the master is at work"

On his first attempt Daniel won Gabby the Husky Dog and Gabby was jumping up and down for joy

"You did it, you really did it" squealed Gabby "look mommy Daniel won me a teddy"

"Anything for you" said Daniel "now boys you want me to win you a teddy or you going to do it yourself"

"Ourselves" replied Aidan and Brandon

"I'm with them" replied Matthew

The two dark figures watched as Sara, Catherine, Sofia and especially Nadia walked around the Carnival and then to their cars, Nadia took Sazzle,Gabby, Lucia and Natalia while Catherine took Taliyha, Lindsay, Megan and Kayla and Sofia and Sara took Aidan, Brandon, Daniel and Matthew.

The two dark figures watched as Nadia and the rest of the girls pulled out of their parking spaces and head home to Nadia's, the dark figures followed them and waited for the ideal time to pounce.

>> >>

Sara and Sofia pulled into the driveway first followed by Catherine then Nadia. Sara and Sofia got out the car and opened the door and watched as all the boys walked in and then followed them in leaving Catherine and Nadia to deal with the girls, which were falling to sleep.

"OK girls time to get out" said Nadia "got to get ready for the big sleep over"

"Awesome Aunt Nadia" squealed Sazzle

Catherine walked away from her SUV and towards Nadia's, one of the dark figures walked up behind Catherine and smacked her across the back of the head and dragged her out of sight, the other figure then went back to Catherine's car and scratched all four sleeping girls and hid them in the bushes. They both watched as Nadia walked up the driveway and stopped at Catherine's car and closed the door and then entered the house, before Nadia could come back outside they threw Lindsay, Taliyha, Megan and Kayla into Nadia's car where the other four girls were sleeping and put the car into reverse.

Nadia walked out of the house looking for Catherine and the rest of the kids and found her car rolling out the driveway she started to run towards it when...

BANG BANG

Please review


	62. Chapter 62

See you didn't have to wait long.

>> >>

Sara and Sofia ran out of the house to find Nadia lying on the ground and Catherine staggering out of the bushes.

"Argh, could someone give me a hand" groaned Catherine "WHAT THE HELL"

Sara had ran over to her little sister to find her bleeding and coughing up blood, both Sofia and Catherine watched in horror as Sara stroked Nadia's hair and wailed alerting the boys from the house.

"Sara tell Greg that i love him" slurred Nadia "your the best sister i could ask for"

"Don't you dare go anywhere" sobbed Sara "please i need you your my baby sister, please"

"Daniel ring your father" Sofia ordered "and get the rest of the kids indoors"

"Sara i need to look at Nadia" asked Catherine "please"

"No" screamed Sara "no don't take her away from me"

"Sara please let us look at her" begged Sofia

"No call a fucking ambulance" snapped Sara "we can all see shes bleeding"

"Sara i'm cold" slurred Nadia "i..love..y"

"No" screamed Sara "Nadia come on wake up, please"

Daniel ran back out of the house and up to Nadia and Sara

"Mom" sobbed Daniel "no please we need you, your our rock"

"Daniel go back to the other kids" sobbed Catherine

"No" screamed Daniel "shes my mom i'm not going to leave her, my dad and the rest of the guys are on their way"

"Where is that fucking ambulance" bellowed Sara "oh shit shes not breathing"

"NO" screamed Daniel "what do i do Aunt Sara, please tell me she can't die"

"Breath into her mouth for me" replied Sara "oh god help us"

"Yeah i know i've just rang you" snapped Sofia down her phone "yeah well she's stopped breathing and is unconscious"

"I can see the guys coming" sobbed Catherine "oh god where are the girls"

"There gone" sobbed Sofia "Nadia's cars gone too"

>> >>

Greg pulled into the driveway to find Sara and Daniel doing mouth to mouth on his wife and Catherine and Sofia comforting Matthew, Aidan and Brandon.

"OH HELL NO" screamed Greg "where are the girls"

"They have been kidnapped" sobbed Sofia "we heard a gun shot and the car tyres screech and then it bolted out of here"

"I saw you it was" sobbed Catherine "they attacked me, i tried to scream they hit me"

"It's not your fault" sniffed Greg "who was it, who hurt my wife and take all my girls"

"Conrad Ecklie and Karen Ecklie" sobbed Catherine "i couldn't prevent it, they took all the girls, oh god what are they going to do to them"

Eventually and with much swearing down the phone from Sofia again the ambulance pulled up and rushed a dying Nadia to Desert Palms, Greg right beside his wife the whole way. The rest of the gang followed in their cars and waited in the waiting room and all let tears flow.

Ecklie and his wife are back, please review


	63. Chapter 63

While everyone was sat in the reception of Desert Palms, Conrad and Karen Ecklie were tying up the girls, while the girls cried and begged to see their parents.

"I want my mommy" wailed Gabby "i want them now"

"Shut up you little brat" snarled Conrad "you keep that up and you won't see anyone ever again"

"Ecklie leave her alone" snarled Lindsay "you sick fucking bastard"

"Now , now Miss Willows that is my husband you are taking too" grinned Karen evily "show some respect"

"Respect my ass" snapped Taliyha

"Well i see you have grown up" snarled Karen "how old are you now"

"11" replied Taliyha "almost 12"

"Interesting" grinned Conrad "am i right in thinking you are 20 years old Miss Willows"

"You do the math jerk" snarled Lindsay "now let us go"

"I don't think so" grinned Conrad "now get some rest you have a full day ahead of you tomorrow"

Conrad and Karen walked out of the room and went into their makeshift bedroom just across the hall from the girls.

>> >> 

Meanwhile at Desert Palms Greg was sat in the waiting area with the rest of the gang while Nadia was in surgery to locate and remove the bullet or bullets and repair the damage.

"I can't stand this" sobbed Greg "she's my life, my soul if Kaza dies i die"

"She's a fighter" sniffed Catherine "she will be fine i promise"

"Jim rang, he's got a notice out for Nadia's car" said Warrick "and he's also put out an amber alert and the girls should be all over the news ASAP"

"What and give Conrad Ecklie the satisfaction he needs" snapped Greg "i'm going outside"

Greg stormed out of the room and stood with his back against the wall of the hospital he looked up to the sky and fell to his knees and buried his head in his face.

"Why god" sobbed Greg "why, what did Nadia do to you"

Greg sat on he floor and sobbed he couldn't stand that his wife was in surgery on the brink of death and the rest of his girls were being held hostage by Conrad Ecklie, Greg hated to think what Conrad would to to the girls especially 20 year old Lindsay and 11 year old Taliyha.

>> >> 

Ok i'm sorry for the suspense but hey I like to keep you on the edge of your seats.

Oh and Sara no more sneeky peeks haha, yes i'm cruel


	64. Chapter 64

Ok another Cliffhanger warning and this won't updated until Tuesday morning so feel free to curse me.

>> >>

It was the next morning, tired starving and irritable the girls all sat together waiting to see what Conrad and Karen had planned for them.

"Lindsay i'm scared" sobbed Sazzle "i want my daddy"

"I'm scared to" sobbed Lindsay "i want my mom and dad too"

"Lindsay what do you think Ecklie will do to us" asked Taliyha

"I don't know" replied Lindsay "i just don't know"

Conrad and Karen walked into the room and went straight over to Taliyha, Karen grabbed hold of Tilly and pulled her to her feet and marched her out the room, Lindsay stood up to stop Karen from taking Tilly and got smacked across the face by Conrad.

"Don't even think about it" snarled Conrad

"What are you going to do with Tilly" asked Lindsay

"That's for me too know" sniggerned Conrad "and for you to find out later"

Conrad walked out the room leaving all the girls sobbing, their sobs soon turned into histeria as they heard Taliyha's screams of pain, only Lindsay knew the real reason behind it and instantly knew she was next.

>> >>

Meanwhile at Desert Palms, Greg watched as Nadia's chest rise with the machine help, Nadia was extremely weak, she had lost a lot of blood and her heart had stopped beating 4 times during surgery her Doctors didn't have much hope for the 35 year old mother and wife but Greg was keeping his hopes alive.

"Why you" sobbed Greg "what did you ever do to Ecklie to deserve this"

Greg smacked his fists against the wall and swore when his fingers became bruised

"What did the kids do to him" snarled Greg "they are babies, well all apart from Linds and Tilly, oh god i hope he doesn't hurt them"

Suddenly Nadia's heart heart dropped and the alarms bellowed, Greg took a step back from his wife's bed when her Nurses and Doctors came running in

"Mr Sanders you need to leave" Doctor Yang shouted "please we need the space, we need to restart Nadia's heart"

Greg slowly walked out of the room and watched from the window as the Doctors and Nurses attempted to shock Nadia's heart, they had been working on her for 5 minutes with no change. Doctor Yang looked at his watch for the 100th time and looked around the room, Greg knew what was coming and stormed into the room and straight to Nadia

"Nadia Sanders wake up now" shouted Greg "we all need you, Sara needs you the kids need you"

"Mr Sanders" said Doctor Yang softly "i'm sorry"

"No" screamed Greg "she isn't dead, she can't be wait she will prove you all wrong shock her heart again"

"Mr Sanders it just won't work" replied Doctor Yang "i'm so sorry"

"SHOCK HER GOD DAMN HEART" screamed Greg "SHOCK IT"

Doctor Yang walked back over to Nadia's body and was about to shock her heart again when...

>> >>

Ok another Cliffhanger for you hehe i'm sorry umm actually i'm not, it's all fun.

Please review


	65. Chapter 65

It was a miracle Nadia's heart started working again, Greg turned to Doctor Yang said a silent apology for his outburst and went and sat back next to his wife. Doctor Yang gave Greg a few minutes alone with his wife and then he would tell him the good news and the bad news, whatever it was.

In the waiting room the gang sat not saying anything, they just stared at the wall, at a magazine anything to prevent them from the onslaught of emotions they were all feeling.

"When do we find out about Kaza" groaned Nick "this is wrong her family are sat out here on horrible plastic chairs and no one has bothered to talk to us"

Grissom and Warrick nodded and then went back to holding their emotional wife's

"I'm going to find out" exclaimed Sara "i can't sit here much longer"

Sara walked out of the waiting area and straight up to the reception desk, no one was sat there so Sara left her finger on the bell until someone arrived.

"Yes" bellowed the receptionist "i can hear you no need to constantly ring the bell"

"Shouldn't you be manning this station all the time" snapped Sara "i want to know the condition of my sister"

"Does your sister have a name" asked the receptionist

"Of course she has a name" snapped Sara "her name is Nadia Sanders"

"Ahh yes Mrs Sanders" remarked the receptionist "i'll go fetch her Doctor, is it ok to leave the station now"

"Are you sassing me" snarled Sara "i wouldn't if i were you, just go get my sisters Doctor"

>> >>

The receptionist walked over to her phone and asked for Doctor Yang to come and see Sara, about 5 minutes later Doctor Yang walked into reception and walked straight towards Sara

"Ahh Miss" asked Doctor Yang

"It's Mrs Sara Stokes" answered Sara "what is the condition of my sister Nadia"

"I'm Doctor Yang, i won't lie to you Mrs Stokes" sighed Doctor Yang

"Call me Sara" she said

"Ok, Sara i have just come from your sisters room" Doctor Yang said "we almost lost her but the shouting and screaming from her husband seemed to be the extra kick she needed, i'm afraid the baby didn't make it"

"Baby" exclaimed Sara "what baby"

"Oh you didn't know your sister was pregnant" sighed Doctor Yang

"I don't even think Nadia and Greg knew" sobbed Sara "does Greg know, have you told him yet"

"I was about too" answered Doctor Yang "this is a strange request, but would you like to be present when i tell Mr Sanders"

"Umm ok" replied Sara "Greg needs all the support he can get right now, his three daughters are all missing, my nieces"

"I'm so sorry to hear that" sighed Doctor Yang "you best tell people where you are going because as soon as you get in the room you won't want to leave"

"Ok i'll just go speak to my husband and friends" sniffed Sara "umm can i tell them about the baby"

"You can, but i don't see how it will help any" answered Doctor Yang

"We are a close family" replied Sara "they will only ask anyway and it's easier this way, especially with Catherine there"

"Is Catherine a question asker" Doctor Yang inquired

"Doctor Yang, Catherine is the most noisiest person i know" sighed Sara "but she has good intentions and i love her for it, so yes they need to know"

Sara with Doctor Yang walked into reception and were instantly bombarded with questions

"Took you long enough" shouted Nick "so what's the deal with my sister in law"

"Yeah is she ok, is she out of surgery" asked Catherine "Sara why are you smiling"

"You have just proven my point" said Sara "ok everyone sit down and shut up i have something to tell you"

Everyone sat down and shut up and looked at Sara and Doctor Yang beside her

"Ok now that everyone is quiet, Doctor Yang you first" said Sara

"Ok Mrs Sanders came out of surgery an hour ago" said Doctor Yang "her heart failed four times during surgery and re started every time, before i came to speak to Sara here we had just re started her heart again"

"Oh god" screamed Sofia "her heart failed her five times, now can she survive that"

"I honestly don't know" replied Doctor Yang "if it wasn't for Mr Sanders screaming and demands that we continue, if not this would be an entirely different conversation, now i hand over to Mrs Stokes"

"Guys this isn't going to be easy for me to say" sighed Sara rubbing her hand over her face "Doctor Yang informed me that Nadia was pregnant but lost the baby"

"Oh god does Greg know yet" sniffed Catherine

"No he doesn't" replied Sara "i'm going with Doctor Yang to tell him, i predict lots of screaming, crying and swearing"

>> >>

Everyone nodded their heads and watched as Sara and Doctor Yang walked out of the room, once Sara was out of ear shot, Nick suddenly let his emotions flow, which were tears and anger.

"I'm going to kill Ecklie" screamed Nick "when i get hold of him so help me god i'll kill him"

"Nadia lost the baby" sobbed Sofia "i didn't even know they were trying"

"They weren't" sniffed Catherine "Nadia told me she was happy with her three girls and one boy"

"Yeah i remember that conversation" remarked Warrick "you were sat in the kitchen talking about it, why i'll never know"

"Because the Munchkin was inquiring where babies came from" remarked Catherine "so we told her and then me and Kaza got into the conversation, oh god i hope the kids are ok"

"Don't we all" sighed Grissom "if he hurts my girls Nick won't have the chance to kill him i will"

"Boys are you ok" asked Nick to Daniel, Matthew, Aidan and Brandon

"I can't stand this" shouted Daniel "i'm off i'm going to find my family"

"Daniel stay here" begged Catherine "please"

"NO" shouted Daniel "my mom could be dying slowly and i'm not going to let that happen to my younger sisters, you can all sit here remising but i'm going to find them"

Daniel walked out of the room, who surprisingly was followed by Grissom.

"Gilbert Grissom where are you going" asked Sofia

"I'm going to find my daughters and their cousins" remarked Grissom "i love you Sofia, but this is something i have to do"

"Well in that case i'm off too" exclaimed Warrick "love you Catherine, love you Matthew"

"Count me in" said Nick "tell Sara that i love her, oh and boys behave for your mother and Aunts"

"Yes dad" Aidan and Brandon replied "bring them back to us"

"We will" replied Nick "come on guys lets get going, first to the lab to trace Nadia's car"

"The tracker" bellowed Grissom "why didn't i think of that before"

"We have all been emotional wrecks" answered Sofia "don't blame yourself, go find our family"

Please review thanks


	66. Chapter 66

The guys were all huddled around Archie computer screen waiting for the address of Nadia's tracker was, eventually after Nick smacking the computer several times and Archie smacking the back of his head the guys got their destination and were on their way.

When they arrived at the destination they had been given their hopes were soon dashed when the saw the burnt out wreck of Nadia's family SUV.

"Oh god no" sobbed Nick "please god no"

"Are they in there" asked Grissom "can you see if they are in there"

"No just looks the shell of the car" sighed Warrick in relief

"Hey what's that over there" shouted Daniel "come on get back in your car and drive Uncle Warrick"

The guys all got back into Warrick's car and sped towards the little farm straight ahead from them, they feared what they were going to find, when they approached the farm they hid the car by some trees and slowly made their way towards the farm house.

"Daniel stay back" shouted Grissom "if we call you bring the car closer, ok"

"Fine" answered Daniel who caught the car keys "be safe guys"

Soon the men were out of sight and were in the building, they spilt up trying to find the girls. Nick came across Lindsay and Taliyha first and they looked like hell, they had been through hell but gave Nick a week smile when they saw him. Warrick was the first one to find the little kids and Warrick normally being the kind of man not to cry wept openly when he saw the state they were in.

"Guys get in here now" yelled Warrick "i found them"

Grissom ran into the room to find his youngest daughter flat out on the floor barely breathing and Sazzle, Gabby and Natalia on their backs with their eyes closed not moving, Nick ran into the room and picked up Sazzle in his arms and stroked her tiny body, he wept into her chest.

"Why my baby" Nick sobbed "why"

"Daddy" Sazzle silently said "is that really you"

"Yeah Munchkin it's daddy" sobbed Nick "come on lets get the kids to hospital pronto"

Each one of the guys carried one or more of the remaining small kids and placed them safely into Warrick's car, Warrick then returned to the house along with Grissom to fetch his Step-Daughter Lindsay and his niece Taliyha.

When the guys arrived back at Desert Palms Doctors and Nurses rushed each girl to their own room to be assed and cleaned up, when Sofia, Catherine and Sara noticed the men walk back in they didn't know if they felt relieved or sick to their stomachs.

"So how are they" asked Sara not really wanting to know the answer

"Not good babe" answered Nick "oh god Sara the Munchkin looked horrible, her eyes were bruised her whole body was bruised and don't get me started and Linds and Tilly"

"What's wrong with Lindsay and Taliyha" asked Catherine

"They were beaten and looks like sexually assaulted" answered Warrick "i'm sorry Cath honey"

Please review


	67. Chapter 67

Sorry it took so long people, but i'm suffering from writers block with this but have no fear. Sara one half of Sara and Gabriella has been a great help, thanks Sara aka Sazzle your the greatest.

Sofia and Grissom were sat in their daughters room watching them sleep, thankful that they were there alive and safe. Sofia made a silent prayer to herself and thought she would never let the girls out of her sight ever again

"Daddy" groaned Megan "my head hurts, wheres Kay?"

"I'm here" replied Kayla "you ok?"

"Your both fine, just need to rest" said Sofia "we aren't going anywhere"

"Girls we are just thankful we found you" sighed Grissom "your the most important things to us in the whole world, your my girls"

"What including me Daddy?" asked Kayla "your just my adopted Daddy, how can you love me more than Megan"

"Kayla Louise Grissom" exclaimed Sofia "yes your adopted but that doesn't mean we love you less than Megan, we love you both equally what brought this on?"

"I don't know mommy" sobbed Kayla "i want to see my cousins, Tilly and Linds were screaming mommy"

"I know they were, you can see them soon" replied Sofia "but first you need you rest"

"Daddy" said Megan "can you sing us goodnight?"

"Of course" replied Grissom "what would my two favorite girls like me to sing?"

"Surprise us daddy" Kayla said

Grissom looked over at his wife not getting any help and then down at the sleepy figures of his daughters.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry" sang Grissom "Daddy's.."

Both girls were soon back asleep and Sofia and Grissom watched as their daughters fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile in Nadia's room, the Doctors were frantically working on her, but for an entirely different reason. Nadia had opened her eyes and needed her breathing tube out, she had survived much to the relieve of Greg and Doctor Yang.

"Now Mrs Sanders, i need you too take a deep breath in and then out" Doctor Yang said "then we can get this nasty tube away from your face"

"Kids, where are the kids" stuttered Nadia "TELL ME DAMN IT"

"The kids are fine, a little worried about you" answered Greg "you died 5 times Kaza"

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Nadia who had managed to get her voice back

"Yeah four while in surgery" Greg said "and one here in this very room, i shouted at you to wake up and looky here i got my wish"

"I want to see my kids" demanded Nadia "no ifs or buts take me to them now"

Doctor Yang told Nadia she was still very week and that it would be best to wait till the next day, Nadia eventually resided herself to the fact she wasn't going anywhere and fell into a some what peaceful slumber.

Ok i hope it was worth the wait, if so please review


	68. Chapter 68

In young Sazzle and Gabby's room, Sara and Nick were having problems trying to comfort the two 6 year olds.

"Munchkin please let me hug" Sara requested "i'm not going to hurt you"

"NO" screamed Sazzle "you don't want me, look at me"

"Munchkin you are really pretty" remarked Nick "your one of my best girls, you and Gabby are my life"

"Oh yeah what about Aidan and Brandon" snarled Sazzle "they were your first born, they are your sons what are we?"

"We are left overs" snapped Gabby "you only love us because you have too, not because you do"

"Gabby" exclaimed Aidan "we all love you, you both are my sisters older or not"

"Yeah stop talking stupid" sighed Brandon "it's so not you"

"Well get used to it" snarled Sazzle "i'm just a dumb adopted 6 year old"

"Yeah i agree Sazzle" said Gabby "we are nothing to you"

"Stop it right now, the both of you" shouted Sara "listen we all love you, always have always will"

"Don't get me wrong Sara, but i don't believe you" snapped Sazzle "you could be lying"

"Yeah good point Sazzle" agreed Gabby "your only saying this for one reason and one reason only"

"To keep us quiet" Sazzle said "might as well leave us for the Foster system maybe then we won't be a bother to you"

"You were never a bother" Sara said holding back her tears "we love you, please believe me"

"Whatever" snapped Sazzle "please leave"

"Gabby?" questioned Nick "do you agree with the Munchkin"

"Our names are Sara and Gabriella to you Mr Stokes" snarled Gabby "if you want to talk to us please address us by our names"

Sara ran out of the room in floods of tears, Nick looked at Sazzle and Gabby and followed his sobbing wife out of the room leaving Aidan and Brandon alone with the two girls.

"Why did you do that?" asked Aidan "they love you both so much and after all they have done for you, you throw it back in their face"

"Yeah i thought you of all people Gabby will have shown some tact" remarked Brandon "what can they do to prove they aren't lying to you, which they haven't already"

"Just follow your precious mommy and daddy" snarled Sazzle "we don't need you"

"But we do" Brandon started to cry "i love you, your my sisters i cant live without you"

"Me either" Aidan replied also crying "please we are a family and families stick together"

"Do you really mean that?" asked Gabby "that you couldn't live without us"

"I wouldn't be crying right now if it wasn't true" sniffed Aidan "so Gabby, Sazzle what do you say?"

"Ok we are a family" replied Sazzle "sorry i just hate looking like this, everyone's going to be cruel and call us names"

"Well what do you think we will do, stand around and let it happen" Brandon said

"No of course not" replied both Sara and Gabby together

"Well next on your agenda, is to apologies to our parents" Aidan said "if not you get the dirty dishes from now on"

Meanwhile in Lindsay room, Warrick was holding onto his step daughter and sobbing with her, he was thankful she was alive and even more thankful when Lindsay requested Warrick at the Doctor exam instead o her mother

"Thank you Dad" sobbed Lindsay "i really missed you, your fuzzy hair and your smile"

"Any time Linds baby" replied Warrick "i thought i lost you, i thought i could never hold you in my arms and tell you how much i love you"

"I love you to Dad" sniffed Lindsay "you know you give the best hugs, can i have another?"

"Anything for you my sweet Princess" Warrick said smiling

Both Lindsay and Warrick gave each other a kiss and fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms

Please review


	69. Chapter 69

Ok this is the last chapter for tonight, sorry!

XXXXX

Aidan and Brandon walked out of their sisters room to find their parents sat against the wall silently crying

"Mommy, daddy" said Brandon "Sazzle and Gabby want to speak to you"

Sara and Nick got up of the floor and followed their 5 year old sons into the room

"Mommy i'm so sorry, i was angry" sobbed Sazzle "i didn't mean it, really"

"It's ok" replied Sara "you are forgiven, so what changed your mind?"

"Aidan and Brandon" replied a sniffling Gabby "they made us see sense, especially when we cant see very well anyway"

"Your eyes will return to normal eventually" remarked Sara "but while you are recovering me and your father have a surprise for you all"

"Surprises, you know i love surprises mommy" Sazzle said "what's the surprise?"

"Well we know you all like Bailey and Harley" said Nick "well guess what guys, there are four puppies waiting at home for you"

"Our very own puppy" squealed Gabby "you mean we don't have to share with our cousins?"

"Awesome" Sazzle said "thanks mommy, thanks daddy"

"Anytime Munchkin" Nick said "now how about one of my hugs"

"As long as it's a family hug, i don't mind" remarked Sazzle

XXXXX

In the female Sanders room, where Taliyha, Natalia and Lucia lay, sat Daniel and Greg, Nadia was still told to stay on bed rest (not something she was happy about). Lucia being the one with the less injuries of the other two was sat playing Poker with her older brother.

"You wanna play Nats?" asked Lucia "room for one more in my bed"

"No thanks" replied Natalia "i'm still sore, do i have a cut on my head"

"Yeah" exclaimed Lucia "they had to use glue and everything it was like something out of a circus show"

"Well thanks" sighed Natalia "love you too"

"I see you two are your normal chirpy self" said Taliyha "is it morning or afternoon"

"It's actually evening" replied Daniel "but it's ok because your ok"

"Yeah i suppose" sighed Taliyha "Dad how is mom, i saw Ecklie shoot mom"

"You saw that?" gasped Daniel "i'm sorry you had to see that"

"It's ok" replied Taliyha "so how is mom?"

"I'll not lie to you guys" sighed Greg "your mom died 5 times"

"Your joking, right?" asked Daniel "is this one of your not so funny jokes?"

"No i'm being serious son" Greg replied "anyway as i was saying, your mom died 5 times but came back every time, she also lost our baby"

"Mom was pregnant?" asked Daniel "aww man i'm so sorry dad"

"It's ok sport" Greg replied "you ok Tilly?"

"Does mom know?" asked Taliyha

"No she doesn't know" replied Greg "and when we go visit her don't say anything leave that to me, do you promise guys?"

"Yes daddy" replied Taliyha, Natalia and Lucia

"I've got your back Dad" Daniel said

Greg walked up to his son and gave him a man hug and then he turned to his three daughters and gave them each a hug and planted a kiss on their now clean and brushed hair

Review time


	70. Chapter 70

At eight years old and in 3rd grade you would think that Logan and Lucas would have stopped picking on the 'CSI Family' but no they continued and it had gotten worse since Ecklie and his wife Karen kidnapped them and left them for dead, who were still at large which meant the CSI Family were always on edge.

"Smelly Stokes bugs" shouted Logan across the playground "hey scar face you wanna play?"

"Get lost Logan" Sazzle snapped "go back to playing with your boyfriend"

"Haha funny" giggled Gabby "come on Aidan and Brandon are waiting for us"

"Whatever you freaks" shouted Lucas

"Takes on to know one" Gabby shouts back "god grow up your 8 years old for crying out loud"

Sazzle and Gabby walk across the playground to find Aidan, Brandon, Megan, Kayla, Lucia, Natalia and Matthew sitting by their tree, wasn't technically their tree but anyone who said otherwise would get a comment from Sazzle

"Hey guys" exclaimed Sazzle "how are you today?"

"Sazzle you like saw us in the dinner hall five minutes ago" sighed Matthew "you not taking your pills again?"

"Hey Matty i was only being polite" Sazzle sighed "god my hair is driving me nuts"

"Mom did say we were going to get it cut after school" Gabby said "which reminds me Kayla Drama classes start out tomorrow"

"Thanks Gabby" replied Kayla "so want to do Drama"

"Yeah sounds good" remarked Megan "mind if i join ya?"

"No the more the merrier" Kayla said grinning "Hey Regina, Jacqui, Lilly, you wanna join Drama group?"

"Sure" Regina replied "when does it start?"

"Tomorrow straight after school" Sazzle answered "it's going to be awesome i can tell"

"Haven't you had enough drama in your life" sneered Lucas "it's a wonder you don't have some stupid disease"

"Well at least i'm not a big di.." snarled Sazzle

"Sara Marie Stokes" bellowed Miss Thorpe "do not finish that sentence"

"I was only saying what everyone thinks Miss Thorpe" replied Sazzle "aren't we, ent!tled to our opinion, no matter how harsh, it may seem?"

"Indeed" Miss Thorpe replied "but using that sort of language at 8 is inappropriate"

"Fine" sighed Sazzle "i'm not apologizing though"

"Didn't think you would" remarked Miss Thorpe "you are a very strong minded female Miss Stokes"

"I know" Sazzle replies grinning "now run along boys we are having fun and we don't want your ugly faces spoiling it"

XXXXX

Everyone continued to play in the playground minding their own business, it came to the end of school and Sazzle and Gabby were putting on their coats when Lucas and Logan pushed them into the cloakroom and started to cut their long brown locks. Once Logan and Lucas had finished cutting the girls hair Sazzle and Gabby put on their woolly hats and ran home ignoring the shouts from Aidan and Brandon to slow down.

The only reason Sara and Nick knew that their kids were home was the slamming of the front door the banging footsteps on the stairs and the slamming of a door, Nick looked out onto the driveway to find Aidan and Brandon walking on their own and guessed that the slamming of doors and stamping of feet were coming from his daughters.

"You take it" Nick said "two highly strung upset 8 year olds you can handle i stick with the boys"

"Wimp" remarked Sara "what you going to do when the girls, hit puberty?"

"Tell them to hit the sucker back" Nick replied "now good luck"

"Thanks i guess" Sara said walking up the stairs

Sara knocked on her twin daughters bedroom and came into darkness, she only knew that Sazzle and Gabby were in the room because of the tears she could hear.

"Can i turn the light on?" Sara asked

"NO" both Sazzle and Gabby screamed

"Why?" asked Sara "i want to see your beautiful faces"

"Mom please" sobbed Sazzle "we aren't pretty"

"Yeah we look like butt ugly" sobbed Gabby "i hate myself"

"For heavens sake what's brought this on?" asked Sara

"Turn the light on and you will see" sniffed Sazzle "see i'm ugly"

"Do you know what Logan and Lucas calls us?" sobbed Gabby "scar face"

"Like it's our fault at the age of 5 we were beaten into oblivion" snapped Sazzle "muppets"

"Indeed they are" replied Sara "look come here, give your mom a hug and never fear some cute male will come along and sweep you off you feet"

"Yeah whatever" sighed Sazzle rolling her eyes

"Now dry your eyes and go say hello to your father" Sara said "oh and call him a wimp"

"Why?" both Sazzle and Gabby asked

"He left this up to me" sighed Sara "not that i mind, it's just i wish he would, well stop being such a Chicken"

"Oh chicken" exclaimed Gabby "mom what's for dinner and what are we going to do about our hair"

"Well your cousin Lindsay is a hair dresser" said Sara "lets give her a call and she can make you all better again"

"Aww mom your the greatest" Sazzle said hugging Sara "wouldn't change you for anything else in the world"

"Maybe a younger version though" giggled Gabby "hey that tickles"

"Tickle tastic pile up" exclaimed Sazzle "hey guys come tickle mom with us"

Both Aidan and Brandon ran into the room looked at their sisters hair and then joined their sisters tickling their mom, they eventually got up off the floor when Nick shouted up the stairs that dinner was ready, much to the relief of Sara

Ok please review oh and Sara you can relax now


	71. Chapter 71

After 5 minutes of tears and cuddles Sara dialed Lindsay's cell number and waited patiently for Lindsay to answer

_"Hi Aunt Sara" Lindsay said_

"How did you know it was me Linds?" Sara asked "i didn't even say anything yet"

_"Caller ID Aunt Sara" chuckled Lindsay "what's up?"_

"Well i need you do me, well not me anyway" Sara said "could you be an angel and come and cut and style Gabby and the Munchkins hair"

_"Sure" Lindsay replied "just one question though, why whats happened to their hair?"_

"Logan and Lucas, yet again" sighed Sara "i think those boys have a personal vendetta with my girl"

_"You want me, Taliyha and Danny to come sort them out?" Lindsay asked "no one picks on our liitle guys and gals"_

"No thanks Linds" replied Sara "just need your expertise on Hairdressing"

_"Ok give me like 30 minutes, do you mind if i bring Matty?" asked Lindsay_

"No problem, you want to stay for dinner?" Sara asked "Lindsay where are your parents?"

_"Well i'm as much in the dark as you" Lindsay replied "i was just asked this morning if i would be home for Matty"_

"Ok well phone one of their cells and tell them where you are" Sara requested "oh and thanks Linds"

_"It's ok Aunt Sara, what are families for?" asked Lindsay "i mean seriously if you want us big kids to sort these bullies out, i'm sure Danny and Tilly wont mind"_

"I repeat my previous answer" Sara said "no but thanks, now i'll see you soon"

_"Yeah no sweat Aunt Sara, have you any idea where i put my car keys?" asked Lindsay_

"Are you asking me Linds?" Sara asked

_"Sorry Aunt Sara i was talking to Matty" chuckled Lindsay "didn't realise i was still on the phone, anyway see you soon"_

Sara listened while Lindsay was still asking Matthew where her car keys were and then turned to Sazzle and Gabby who had very confused expressions on their tiny faces

"Your cousin Lindsay is on her way" Sara said "and shes bringing Matthew and they are staying for dinner"

"Awesome" Sazzle squealed "can they sleep over?"

"Go ask your father" Sara replied

"Ok we will" Gabby said running out of the room "YOU COMING SAZZLE?"

"YEAH" Sazzle replied "love you mommy"

"Love you to Munchkin" Sara replied "now go ask your daddy"

XXXXX

Exactly 30 mins later Lindsay pulled into the driveway and was instantly over powered by all the kids running at her for a hug

"Lindsay" squealed Sazzle "you come to sort out our hair?"

"Yeah sure Princess" Lindsay replied "you too my little Butterfly"

"Thanks Lindsay" Gabby said smiling at her special name only Lindsay called her "you want to sleep over?"

"Umm sure" Lindsay replied "have your parents agreed to it?"

"Yeah sure Linds, as long as you tell your parents" Nick said giving his niece a hug "especially your mom"

"You know Uncle Nick" Lindsay said "you are a Wimp"

"Finally someone agrees with me" Sara bellowed while giggling "extra ice cream for you later"

"Thanks Aunt Sara" Lindsay said smiling "you know Uncle Nick your going grey"

"HEY" exclaimed Nick "no i'm not"

"Yeah so why did i find hair colourant in the bathroom cupboard?" Sara asked grinning "umm i'm waiting for your answer"

"Because i'm getting old" replied Nick remorsefully

"Ahh never mind" Lindsay said "now lets go sort your two's hair before dinner"

"Can you do anything with mine?" asked Nick "any suggestions?"

"Yeah use the hair dye" replied Lindsay walking in the house

XXXXX

Nick walked in the house laughing at Lindsay's comment and went and watched TV with the boys while Sara went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Lindsay re style Sazzle and Gabby's hair

"So how do you want it?" asked Lindsay to both girls

"Can i have it in a bob?" asked Gabby "if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure" replied Lindsay "what about you Princess?"

"Umm people call it layered, can i have that?" asked Sazzle

Lindsay smiled at now innocently both girls asked for their hair to be cut, after sorting both girls, Sazzle with her brown locks just sitting on her shoulders and Gabby's brown locks in a Bob and all layered they were extremely happy little girls and couldn't wait to show off their new hair styles to their class mates.

XXXXX

The following morning Lindsay took Sara, Gabby, Matthew, Aidan and Brandon to school, she also in heritered the urge for SUV's and loved taking her younger family to school.

"Ok have a nice day and don't get in trouble" Lindsay said

"Who me?" Sazzle innocently said

"Especially you Miss Sara Stokes" LIndsay said giggling "love you all"

All the kids waved Lindsay good bye and walked into school where the majority of the school complimented Sazzle and Gabby on their hair, while others were cruel, especially Logan and Lucas.

Half way through thier English lesson, two people stormed into the room. The CSI Family knew exactly who it was as soon as they seen them and were instantly aware of what happened to the girls 3 years previously.

"Well, well i see you all survived" snarled Karen Ecklie

"How's your mom" Conrad Ecklie pointed towards Lucia

"Who the hell are you" asked Mrs Thorpe "and how did you get into the school and more importantly my classroom?"

"Shut up" snarled Karen "this as nothing to do with you, now the sweet CSI Family know why we are here"

"Sazzle i'm scared" whispered Gabby

"Me too Gabby" whispered Sazzle "me too"

"Now please get out my classroom" snarled Mrs Thorpe

"I said shut up, now you will pay" snapped Karen

BANG BANG

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Sazzle

BANG BANG

"SAZZLE" screamed Gabby "NO!!!"

Conrad and Karen stood over Mrs Thorpe's body and looked at the whole class and not caring you they hit, even though the kids were 7 and 8 years old opened fire and watched as the kids crawled under desks and into cupboards to avoid being hit by a stray bullet, meanwhile Gabby was holding onto Sazzle who wasn't moving was she breathing?

Find out in the next chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger but it had to be done


	72. Chapter 72

A/N - Sorry it took so long guys but my daughter Kendra or Kendi was poorly umm ask Sara. My little girl gave me quite a fright anyway enough talking more reading, for you that is!

XXXXX

At the lab the gang were sat around the breakroom table for the annual meeting they had every year, Jim was late and he never was late this made the team nervous and eager to know what delayed their friend

"What could be keeping Jim?" asked Nadia "it isn't like him"

"Sorry i'm late guys but we need to cancel the meeting and get over to the school" shouted Jim "it's urgent, umm this isn't going to be easy Conrad and Karen are back and shots have been fired"

"Which class?" asked Nadia knowing the answer

"I'm sorry it's the Munchkin and the rest of them" sighed Jim "Sara, Nick i have reports that the Munchkin is hurt"

Sara and Nick stood up straight away followed by the rest of the team, with flashing lights and sirens blaring the team were on their way to their children

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the school Conrad and Karen left the 7-8 yr old classroom and went on a rampage throughout the rest of the school, fortunately the rest of the school had been evacuated, while Conrad and Karen were out of the room Aidan and Brandon and all the boys, which included Logan and Lucas helped gather the girls up and walked to one of the windows and opened it.

"Gabby hand me Sazzle" pleaded Logan "please"

Gabby handed Sazzle to Logan who gently carried her out of the window and placed her on the floor, Logan and Lucas then helped Gabby, Natalia, Lucia, Kayla and Megan through the window and then made them sit down on the floor they when went to help the rest of the boys get the other girls out and Mrs Thorpe. it was a joint effort and the little boys struggled to get her out but eventually did.

"Where to now Aidan?" asked Lucas "Sazzle and Mrs Thorpe are poorly"

"Umm head towards the Gym" Aidan replied "it leads onto the car park and freedom"

"Here let me carry Sazzle" requested Logan "what about Mrs Thorpe though?"

"Look over there" Casper said "looks like a go cart, we could use that"

"Good idea Casper" remarked Logan "ok so who has a driving licence?"

""No one does" replied Brandon "but i don't think anyone will mind"

With lots of effort and help from the girls they got Mrs Thorpe onto the cart and Aidan and Brandon drove the little cart to the entrance of the Gym and then through it and out into the car park and across to the many adults waiting to find out if their kids were ok.

XXXXXX

Everyone looked to find the whole 7-8 year old class stood in front of them covered in debris and cuts but they were more concerned about Mrs Thorpe and little Sazzle, the police knew that they had to act fast to stop Conrad and Karen Ecklie form escaping so they entered the building and with a little bit of a fight they were arrested and sent to the Las Vegas PD. All the kids surrounded their teacher and Sazzle who had woke up and was crying

"I want my mommy" sobbed Sazzle "Gabby"

"I'm here" Gabby replied "where do you hurt?"

"My head and my arm" Sazzle replied "is Mrs Thorpe dead?"

"I don't know?" replied Gabby "i thought you were dead"

"Nah Sazzle here as 9 lives" remarked Logan "you ok Sazzle?"

"Huh?" Sazzle gasped "have i died and gone to heaven? Logan being nice to me"

"Hey give the guy some credit he carried you all the way here" Gabby said "thanks Logan"

"Sure, just don't get used to it" Logan remarked "never this is a one off"

"Figures" whispered Sazzle "thanks Logan"

Logan walks away and to his parents who kiss and cuddle him thankful that he was ok, Sara and Nick and the rest of the gang walked up to their kids and made sure they were ok, they were all thankful that the kids managed to get out and head for safety.

XXXXX

Every single kid from the class was seen at Desert Palms and about from bruises and cuts every single one of them was ok, Sazzle just suffered from slight concussion and a bullet graze to her arm, it came to Sara and Nicks attention that a certain bully pulled Sazzle out of the bullets path which prevented her from being killed, Sara vowed that she was going to personally thank Logan for his quick thinking

tbc

XXXX

See i wouldn't let little Sazzle down couldn't deal with her death so please review


	73. Chapter 73

A/N - Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy. But thanks to Sara who kicked my butt we finally have another chapter.

0000000000000

Sara sat in the chair beside young Sazzle's bed trying to keep the young girl calm while a nurse put stitches into her arm where the bullet grazed it.

"Mommy it hurts" Sazzle sobbed "please mommy let the pain go away"

"I know baby, but this will make you feel better" Sara replied "here hold my hand and squeeze when it hurts"

"Mommy" sobbed Sazzle "make it stop"

"Nearly done sweetheart" the Nurse remarked "then we can let your family back in"

"I want Daddy" Sazzle cried "Daddy"

"Should I go and get Mr Stokes?" another Nurse asked "might make young Sara here calm down"

"Very well" the first nurse replied "please hurry"

Nick ran into the room a few minutes later and held onto Sazzle hand while Sara stood up and stretched her legs.

"Daddy it hurts" Sazzle sobbed "take the pain away, please"

Nick held his crying daughters hand and stoked her hair as the nurse put the finale stitch into Sazzle arm. Once the nurse was finished Nick pulled his daughter into his lap careful not to hurt her arm and gently rocked her to sleep.

20 minutes later and the rest of the CSI family were sat in Sazzle room, waiting to hear whether the kids could be released home.

"Mommy when can we go home?" whispered Kayla "I don't like hospitals"

"None of us do Princess" Gil whispered to his daughter "The Doctors will be here to discharge you and then we can all go home"

"Why are you all whispering?" asked Sazzle "you can all talk at normal level you know"

"Well hello to you too Sazzle" Gabby replied "we were only doing it out of concern"

Eventually all the Doctors that had dealt with the CSI family kids were allowed home, the kids cheered the Adults silently groaned but were happy that their children were coming home.

000000000000

3 weeks later and Sazzle and Gabby were sat in Nadia's living room eating their sandwiches, with Harley and Bailey close beside them.

"Aunt Nadia do you have any juice?" Sazzle asked

"Yeah sure Munchkin, through here" Nadia replied

Sazzle walked away from the sofa leaving her only sandwich left and walked into the kitchen, Gabby watched TV and Bailey attacked the plate and devoured the sandwich. Sazzle returned to find Bailey licking his nose and staring down at the crumbs left on the plate.

"Bailey you ate my Sandwich?" Sazzle asked Bailey

"Can he answer you?" Gabby asked "not likely he is a dog"

"Gabby you're not helping" Sazzle replied opening the Dogs mouth

"What are you doing?" Gabby asked "surely you're not going in search of your sandwich?"

"What does it look like to you?" Sazzle snapped

"Sara Stokes do not put your hand down that dog's throat" Nadia shouted

"But Aunt Nadia he ate my sandwich" Sazzle moaned

"I can make you another one" Nadia said "Gabby stop laughing"

"Sorry" Gabby replied bursting into laughter "you should have seen your face"

Sazzle gave her sister a death glare and followed her Aunt back into the kitchen, Gabby finished her sandwich gave Bailey a scratch behind his ears and join her cousins in the garden.

tbc

0000000000

Review please


	74. Chapter 74

Hi guys and gals sorry its been a while just had a few major problems at home, or what is left of it! Hope you like this chapter is set when the CSI family kids are twelve and eleven years old.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

4 Years Later

Sara walked up to the bottom of the stairs and yelled for the girls to hurry up so they weren't late for the first day of school.

"Munchkin, Gabby, hurry it up, your brothers are waiting, and we have to go now so you guys aren't late for school, we also have to pick up your other cousins." Sara yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

A few minutes later, Gabby ran down the stairs and put her shoes on then said, "Sazzle will be down soon, she's trying to find her bag, said she forgot what she did with it."

"Mom, have you seen my bag? I forget what I did with it," Sazzle asked her mom from the top of the stairs.

"It's in the living room where you had it last night munchkin," Sara told her daughter.

"Oh, yea duh," Sazzle said as she slapped herself on the forehead.

"Well hurry it up, we have to go," Sara told Sazzle.

Cscicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

A few minutes later the Stokes kids all climbed in the vehicle waiting for their mom to take them to school.

Sazzle unbuckled her seatbelt and went to go honk the horn, when Aiden asked his sister what she was doing.

"Sazzle, what are you doing?" Aiden asked.

"I'm honking the horn to tell mom to hurry up and get her butt out here," Sazzle said honking the horn.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"You might want to get going! I'm guessing that the kids are being impatient," Nick said to his wife.

"Yea, your right, I'll see you in a bit, I might stop by the store on my way home, but I'll call you and let you know or not." Sara told Nick on her way out the door.

"Okay, see you later, I'm gonna go back to sleep before I go into work tonight," Nick said.

"Okay, you do that, see you later." Sara said shutting the door and went to pick up her nieces and nephews before dropping the kids off at the school.

"Honestly mom you would think we had all day!" Sazzle exclaimed folding her arms over her chest

"Sara Marie Stokes, your getting entirely too cheeky for your own good!" Sara replied

"Yea but you love me!" Sazzle replied batting her eyelids

"We have too your family!" Brandon replied "Just an annoying older but not wiser sister!"

"HEY!" Sazzle shouted "I am not annoying you deeb!"

"Deeb? What the hell is a deeb?" Gabby asks

"Brandon is the deeb!" Sazzle explains "Honestly my family are well and truly out of it!"

"Mom will Lindsay, Daniel and Taliyha be there?" Aidan asks "I mean since they went away we never see them anymore!"

"Well Natalia, Lucia, Kayla, Megan and Matthew will be at your Aunt Nadia's!" Sara replied "Plus you get to see Aleisha"

"Aleisha was such a surprise to all mom!" Sazzle remarked "Aunt Nadia and Greg were surprised themselves!

"Yea but to see her crawling and eating almost everything makes it all worth while!" Brandon replied grinning "Uhh mom we aren't moving!"

"Sorry got caught up in the conversation!" Sara replied pulling out of the driveway and towards Nadia and Greg's house

"It's her age!" Sazzle whispered to Gabby

"Sssh she will hear you!" Gabby groaned "I for one don't want to go without internet privileges for a week again!"

Sara who had heard Sazzle and Gabby's whispers giggled to herself and watched as her four twelve year old kids having general banter, although they were very close to their teenage years all four Stokes siblings cared deeply for each other even if they didn't always show it.

"We are here mom!" Aidan exclaimed "Wow Danny's here!"

"How can you tell that Daniel is here Aidan?" Sara asks her son

"Mom he's standing right beside your open car window!" Aidan replied grinning "Hey Danny!"

"Hey Aidan, hey guys hi Aunt Sara!" Daniel replied smirking when is Aunt jumped

"Whoa Danny you scared me!" Sara exclaimed

"Yea don't go giving out mom a heart attack!" Sazzle remarked jumping out the car giving Danny a hug and walking into her Aunt's house

"AUNT NADIA!" Sazzle shouted "ANYONE HOME?"

"Keep your voice down!" Natalia growled "Mom has only just managed to get Aleisha to sleep!"

"Sorry how was I supposed to know?" Sazzle replied rolling her eyes at Natalia "Where is Lucia?"

"How am I supposed to know? Go check her room dufus!" Natalia replied

Sazzle sighed and walked up the stairs to her cousins' bedroom to find her nursing her arm and tears coming down her face.

"What happened Lucia?" Sazzle asks a sobbing Lucia

"It don't matter! Honest Sazzle just leave it!" Lucia warned "Just stupid really!"

"Did Natalia do this too you? Well did she?" Sazzle asked her anger rising "Lucs please tell me!"

"OK IT WAS NATALIA, YOU HAPPY?" Lucia screamed dropping to the floor

"Does your mom know?" Sazzle asks getting down next to Lucia "You really need to tell her!"

"How? When she spends all her time with Aleisha!" Lucia sobbed "Ever since Natalia started doing cheerleading she's become a whole different person!"

"Yea she has developed quite the attitude, an attitude that needs to be wiped clean!" Sazzle remarked

"Don't you do anything!" Lucia warned "If you get in trouble because of me I will hate myself!"

"Look you're my cousin and we stick together, even if that means I'll be grounded till I'm married then so be it!" Sazzle explained "Hey cheer up, you got me to talk to!"

"Yea true, thanks Sazzle you're the best!" Lucia said smiling and hugging her cousin "Best get up we are going to be late for school!"

"Yes that's true!" Sazzle replied standing up and pulling Lucia with her

Lucia and Sazzle walked down the stairs and out to the car to find Natalia up front with Sara and the others in the back discussing about sports and drama class.

"Really? Wow Matty that's great!" Gabby exclaimed excited that her eleven year old cousin had the acting bug just like her

"Well we have to start practising!" Matthew replied

"Oh come on you both have no acting talent so just give up already!" Natalia snapped from the passenger seat "If you freaks are going to talk about drama, science and anything else entirely boring I'm just going to go get the bus!"

"Start walking then!" Sazzle replied "Get used to it Natalia!"

"Who asked your opinion?" Natalia snarled "Just mind your own business!"

"It's my business because your attitude stinks!" Sazzle replied "You treat your family like crap, your sister for one and there's no reason apart from your pom poms up your big ass!"

"Sazzle right now on the driveway!" Natalia snarled getting out the car and standing on the driveway

"Sara Marie stay where you are right now!" Sara said

"No can do mom!" Sazzle replied getting out the car and walking over to Natalia

"So you got out the car then?" Natalia asks "Thought you were all mouth!"

"No your the one with the mouth not me!" Sazzle snapped "You're getting too cheeky for your own good and it's about time someone wiped that smirk off your face!"

"I suppose you're the one that's going to do it?" Natalia asks grinning "Well do your worst!"

Sazzle stormed over to Natalia and punched her square in the face causing Natalia's nose to crack and her to fall to the floor.

"Next time you think about hurting Lucia or anyone else in this family, it won't be your nose that will be broken it will be your neck!" Sazzle snarled "Get it?"

"Yea I get it!" Natalia replied "Aunt Sara what you going to do about this?"

"Well take the others to school and you to the hospital, now both of you get in!" Sara replied sighing

Sazzle got back into the car as did Natalia and the car journey got under way, Aidan looked over at his older sister and nudged her arm.

"Hey Sazzle that was great, where did you learn to punch like that? Can you teach me?" Aidan asks

"Yea I can teach you, any of you for that matter! Uncle Warrick taught me and thank you!" Sazzle replied "Aidan never hit my arm again!"

"Sorry Sazzle!" Aidan quickly apologised

"I was joking Aidan!" Sazzle giggled "Why would I hit you?"

"You only hit Natalia!" Lucia replies "I told you to leave it, but you didn't listen!"

Sazzle only just laughed at Lucia and carried on talking to Aidan, eventually Sara pulled up outside of the school waved everyone off and then took Natalia to the hospital.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

"I honestly can not believe you actually hit Natalia!" Matthew remarked "Even better your mom didn't seem angry either!"

"I'm actually surprised myself to be honest!" Sazzle replied "Mom saw how cheeky Natalia was being to us all so thought she deserved it, don't get me wrong I'm not proud of the fact I hit my cousin but she had it coming to her! You ok Lucia?"

"Guys Lucia is not here!" Gabby announced

"Fan out go find her!" Sazzle instructed "Aidan, Brandon and Matty uhh ignore anywhere where boys can not go!"

"Don't you think we know that?" Matthew replied "You would think we were idiots!"

"Get going!" Sazzle shouted running back outside "LUCIA!"

Sazzle ran back outside shouting her cousins name, when she got outside she could hear a crowd shouting fight, fight, fight. Sazzle knew something was wrong and stormed over to the crowd.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sazzle snarled at Rebecca Newton "You don't go hitting people, especially my family for no reason!"

"Shut up Stokes this has got nothing to do with you!" Rebecca snarled "Now Lucia where is Natalia?"

"For your information she's getting her nose reset!" Sazzle replied

"How would you know?" Rebecca asked "You don't know anything!"

"Well that is where you are wrong!" Sazzle replied grinning "I know about Natalia because I was the one that broke her nose and for your information Rebecca who got the higher score on the maths test last week?"

"Why did you break Natalia's nose? You have ruined the entire cheerleading set up!" Rebecca snapped "You worthless piece of trash!"

"If I was really trash, wouldn't I be like you and flaunting myself everywhere!" Sazzle replied strutting around puffing out her chest "Oh look at me I'm Rebecca Newton the biggest tart in the history of Las Vegas High! Oh didn't mummy dearest have to take you to a sexually transmitted disease clinic?"

"Why you little bitch!" Rebecca snarled "Why I should beat the hell out of you!"

"Oh actually more to the point you will get your cronies to do it for you! Lucia get up and come with me!" Sazzle said

"Sazzle just leave it she's not worth it!" Gabby shouted "Be the better person and walk away with Lucia with you!"

"Yea go ahead you trash bag, listen to your little sister!" Rebecca snarled "Yea be the better person and not get the crap beaten out of you!"

"You know what Rebecca I am better than you because I'm not a twelve year old slag that has had half the school already!" Sazzle replied grinning evilly

"Well at least I'm not a virgin!" Rebecca snarled laughing

"Proud of it!" Sazzle replied "At least I won't turn out like you!"

Sazzle grabbed hold of Lucia and pulled her from the floor along with her rucksack and walked away from the stunned crowd, half of the crowd were stunned at how Sazzle reacted to Rebecca and half were stunned about what they had learnt about Rebecca. Rebecca was seething with anger and she knew the only two people that could show Sazzle and the rest of her family up was Logan and Lucas.

"HEY LOGAN, LUCAS COME HERE A SECOND!" Rebecca shouted above the mumbling crowd

"Yes Rebecca what can us two fine gents do for you?" Logan boasted

"I wouldn't say you were fine boys, I want you to get back at Sara Stokes and her family!" Rebecca asks

"Just like we used to when we were younger!" Lucas announced "Man those were the days!"

"You used to pick on them? Why did you stop?" Rebecca asks

"Well since Natalia stopped being a geek we didn't have the need to pick on them!" Logan explained "I mean when Natalia was younger she was small and ugly!"

"But now she's wow!" Lucas said finishing the sentence "I mean I wouldn't say no!"

"Guys!" Rebecca interrupted "Natalia is part of my gang, so if you do me a favour I do you a favour!"

"Ok we are listening!" Lucas and Logan replied

"Well Sara Stokes thinks she tuff as old army boots hey? Well why don't we show her up!" Rebecca said grinning evilly "In front of the whole school, let's sabotage her science fair project and when it comes to it going on stage everyone will see how stupid she really is!"

"Ok where does our favour come in?" Logan asks

"I'm getting to that, how about I get Natalia into a room and you too can fight between yourselves who has her!" Rebecca replied laughing and walking into school with Logan and Lucas following.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sazzle, Gabby, Kayla, Megan and Lucia sat at the front of the class waiting for the Home Economics teacher to arrive, the boys sat in the middle of the class messing around and making the class giggle.

"How do you keep an idiot in suspense?" Aidan asked Brandon

"Uhh pass!" Brandon replied

"I'll tell you later!" Aidan said slapping his desk and laughing when he saw Brandon's confused face

"What?" Brandon asks "Am I missing something here?"

"Brandon don't worry about it bro, Aidan is trying to be funny!" Sazzle remarked "Aidan you hang around Uncle Greg too long!"

"Yea but it's worth it!" Aidan replied "Look here old Rebecca the two timing warthog has entered the room!"

"Hi Aidan how are you today?" Rebecca said winking at Aidan "Looking good today!"

"Thanks Rebecca, nice shirt!" Aidan replied bowing his head when Sazzle gave him a death glare "See you later!"

"Aidan!" Sazzle whispered "Don't you ever talk to that trash again!"

"Why Sara?" Rebecca asks "Scared he will turn against you too?"

"No just don't want trailer trash like you coming anywhere near my family!" Sazzle replied

"Good morning all, Rebecca please take you seat!" Mrs Jackson announced from her desk "Right this morning we are going to discuss puberty and what we all think will happen to us, now Sara Stokes can you tell me what happens to a girl when she hits puberty?"

"Well Mrs Jackson, she starts to develop her chest and also notices hair in places she never had before!" Sazzle explained being interrupted by Rebecca

"Or in your case freak never!" Rebecca sneered "You will always be a spoilt daddy's girl!"

"Well takes one to know one then!" Gabby snaps "Your just jealous and just act like a twit to get everyone's attention!"

"Drop it will you?" Kayla whispers "You want us all in detention?"

"CLASS!" Mrs Jackson shouts "Please calm down, Rebecca that was rather rude and hurtful, apologies right now, and Miss Stokes that was perfectly answered well done!"

"Thank you Mrs Jackson!" Sazzle replied holding her head up high

"Rebecca apologies to Sara right now!" Mrs Jackson sternly asked "If not no cheerleading practise for a week!"

"WHAT? That's so unfair!" Rebecca protested "Fine! Sorry Sara for being rude!"

"Apology accepted!" Sazzle replies grinning and turning back in her seat "Cheerleader!"

"Now Logan can you tell us now a boy knows when he's developing from a young boy to a teenager?" Mrs Jackson asks

"Well Mrs we get sudden urges that can't be helped, you may find yourself looking at girls differently!" Logan ratted off not seeing everyone's shocked faces "You wake up pointing North and only a cold shower can help you, what?"

"Are you describing yourself there Logan?" Sazzle asks giggling "Because I think the whole class is mortified about your personal endeavours, I for one wont be able to look at a compass for laughing, pointing North ha great description!"

"Not my description Sara, when you know a real man you'll understand!" Logan replied

"Well not going to get many here are we, they have already seen the likes of our own queen of the shagathon Rebecca Newton, its a wonder half the school isn't diseased!" Sazzle said grinning at a bright red Rebecca "Pay back is a bitch isn't it?"

Mrs Jackson let the banter flow between the class, she knew fine well that once they got into a debate no matter how harsh it was it was best to leave the twelve and eleven year olds to it, this was an ideal opportunity for Mrs Jackson to catch up on her reading, which she so often did.

TBC

Hey hope you all like it, yes you may see that young Sazzle has quite the attitude but she has been through quite a lot in the twelve years of her life and it's not going to end anytime soon, after all she is in High School and we all know what hell they are!


	76. Chapter 76

A/N - Hey all sorry for the delay but thanks to Sara and Trish for virtually kicking my butt here is a new chapter of Nadia Green, hope your still reading if not I understand.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Rebecca Newton was fuming, no she was pissed off. Nobody made fun of Rebecca Newton and get away with it. Rebecca came up with a plan, she was going to show up the queen of freaks and her family and that including her friend and fellow cheerleader Natalia.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The next day Natalia walked into school with her nose bandage up and instantly tapped Sazzle on her shoulder.

"Your family so I forgive you" Natalia stated "Just never speak to me again!"

"Nat, look I am sorry can we call it a truce?" Sazzle asked holding Natalia's arm "Please Nat attack"

"You haven't called me that in years" Natalia remarked smiling at her cousin "Look your forgiven, give me a hug"

Rebecca stopped and stared as Natalia and Sazzle hugged before they started giggling, Rebecca was outraged, her so called friend and enemy happily walking through the school corridors together, in Rebecca's eyes that was treason. Rebecca noticed Logan and Lucas strolling towards her and Rebecca motioned for them to stop.

"We need to think of a plan, now!" Rebecca snapped "Got any ideas?"

"Well we could humiliate Sara in Gym today" Logan said rubbing his chin.

"Good idea Logan, and we could have fun with Natalia in the changing room" Lucas said "I've always wondered what's underneath Natalia's shirts"

"Ok good, now I'm not involved in this ok?" Rebecca asks looking at the boys "Is that clear, nobody will ever know"

What Rebecca, Logan and Lucas didn't realise is just behind them stood Kayla and Megan who had heard the entire plan and was going to warn Sara and Natalia. Rebecca, Logan and Lucas walked off laughing evilly Kayla and Megan looked at each other before running down the same corridor their cousins took less than five minutes ago, eventually they found them stood around Taliyha's locker.

"We need to talk" Kayla said gasping for breath, holding her chest "Damn I'm unfit!"

"Logan, Lucas and Rebecca are planning to humiliate Sara in Gym class and to uhh to uhh, dam I forgot" Megan said looking at her older sister.

"Logan and Lucas want to know what's under your shirts" Kayla said nodding her head "It's true Nat"

"That's disgusting!" Taliyha gasped "Daniel should be coming in today, shall I ring him?"

"How exactly can they humiliate me?" Sara enquired leaning against a locker "Did they say where?"

"Yea the Gym" Natalia replied shaking "I don't want to stay at school now, can I just skip out of school?"

"No luck our homeroom teacher just spotted us" Kayla said "Tilly ring Dan and get him in as soon as he can, Gym isn't till third period"

"Yea" Megan replied hugging Natalia who was crying "Nat it's ok, we as a family stick together"

"I know it's just my locker, desk and everything is next to Rebecca's" Natalia explained "What am I going to do?"

"Come on ladies we go together, we all stick together" Sara suggested holding Natalia's hand and squeezing it.

"Do we all have the same lessons then?" Megan asked waving bye to Taliyha "Oh yea of course we do"

All the girls laughed and walked to their first lesson, English the most loved lesson between all the girls. Sara walked into the classroom first to find her brothers Aidan and Brandon, sat on top of the desk talking to his best friend Harrison.

"Hey Sara" Harrison said smiling and waving wildly "How are you?"

"Hi Harry, did you enjoy your sisters dance recital?" Sara asked smiling as Harrison groaned "Take that as a no"

"Oh my god, it was torture" Harrison said "Do you have a lab partner yet? If so I'm so screwed!"

"Is that a wish?" Brandon whispered ducking Natalia's arm "How the hell did you hear me?"

"Remember I used to call you Foghorn Leghorn?" Natalia enquired hands on hips "Well?"

"Settle down class, where's Rebecca Logan and Lucas?" Miss Sim asked the class.

"Logan and Lucas are probably trying it on with Rebecca" Lucia said "Tart!"

"Lucia!" Gabby gasped "keep your voice down"

Lucia, Sara and Megan giggled and took their seats just as Rebecca, Logan and Lucas walked smugly into class and towards their tables at the back.

"Oh great the queen bee and her puffs have arrived, maybe we can actually learn something now, but then again unlikely" Sara whispered to Harrison who sorted loudly.

"Do you have a problem Mr Grey?" Miss Sim enquired looking over the rim of her glasses.

"No Miss Sim" Harrison replied turning and whispering to Sara "Your so dead!"

Sara just giggled and paid attention in class, before anyone realised the lesson was over and the class emptied, Natalia stayed behind collecting her books, telling Sara and the rest of the gang that she will meet them at Maths, Logan and Lucas noticed that Natalia was alone so walked up to her.

"Excuse me Natalia but Rebecca wants a private word with you" Logan said "Can you come with us?"

"Sure" Natalia replied slightly nervous "Can I just go and see Sara first?"

"No sorry you know how impatient Rebecca can get" Lucas said "Here I'll carry these few books"

Natalia walked slowly out the room following Logan and Lucas, she was nervous but didn't show it, a few moments Lucas opened an empty classroom door and allowed Natalia to enter as did Logan quickly after her, Natalia turned around and found both boys walking towards her, Natalia tried running to the door but Logan grabbed her and pushed her against the desk.

"Now don't scream this is going to be fun" Logan said ripping at Natalia's shirt and jeans.

Natalia stood shaking in a few minutes she was stripped down to her underwear and felt sick when Logan and Lucas started to feel her small breasts, they then started to rub her belly uses their fingers to touch the thin fabric of her underwear, Natalia gasped and took in a deep breath when Logan's finger went underneath the waist band of her underwear, it was then when her older brother Daniel entered the room.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Daniel shouted "Get your hands away from my sister!"

"Shove off!" Logan replied "You don't go to school here anymore"

"I repeat get your hands off her" Daniel snarled walking towards a sobbing Natalia "Nat you ok?"

"Danny? You came" Natalia asked sniffing "I want our mom!"

Daniel took off his jacket and wrapped it around a shaking Natalia, Sara came running into the room to find her cousin's T shirt and Jeans on the floor, she then turned towards Logan and Lucas and punched them in the face, before walking back out the classroom and towards her gym lesson. Daniel being preoccupied with Natalia didn't notice Logan and Lucas follow Sara out the room.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara stormed into the changing rooms and opened her locker took out her gym kit and threw it onto the bench, Lucia looked at her other cousins and shrugged her shoulders. Once all the girls changed they made their way into the gym.

"Today class we are going to do Gymnastics" Mrs Smith announced smiling at the girls cheers and the boys groans "Now it's not that bad"

"Uh huh" Sara responded "If you say so"

Sara went to the mats at the far end of the room and started warming up, Logan and Lucas took that opportunity to grab Sara and put their hands down her top, Sara screamed and ran from them and into the nearest wall, knocking herself out.

"Miss Stokes are you ok?" Miss Smith asked a stirring Sara.

"They touched me" Sara said beginning to sob "They touched my chest, they just didn't do it to me, they did it to Natalia too"

Lucia walked up to her cousin and then looked at Logan and Lucas who were giggling, Lucia in a fit of rage slapped both the boys across the face and kicked them, sending them flying to the floor, then Gabby, Lucia, Kayla and Megan sat on top of the boys until the principle arrived and frog marched the boys to his office.

Harrison walked up to Sara and held her until Daniel arrived with Natalia, both girls wailed and hugged each other, Miss Smith had rang their parents, once Sara, Nick, Greg and Nadia arrived the adults took all the kids home.

TBC

Well hopefully this is ok for you all, it's been awhile I hope you enjoy.


	77. Chapter 77

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
